A Recipe For Disaster
by XxTheLadyInRedxX
Summary: Elizabeth Walker is entering 7th year with an ex she hasnt fallen out of love with, a freakishly perfect boyfriend, and a protective older brother. Add in a crazed redhead, an obsessive stalker, and a night to remember and its a sure recipe for disaster..
1. Because You Said No

**Because You Said No**

by

XxTheLadyInRedxX

**A.N.** - Just to let you know, I don't own any of J.K Rowling's characters, just the ones i made up and the plot. Everything written in italics is a flashback. This is my first fanfic and I hope you guys like it.

-x-x-x-

_"I love you, Elizabeth," he whispered into her ear as she rested her head on his chest._

_"I love you, too, Sirius," she returned, looking up into his big, fathomless grey eyes._

_Smiling, he lowered his head and kissed her gently on the lips._

_"I love you, Elizabeth," he stated once more._

_"I know, Sirius," she smiled. "You just told me."_

_"I know, I just - I want to make sure you know that I'm not just saying it because I have to," he said, lifting his head up from his position._

_"You don't have to, Sirius," she objected. "And I know you do either way."_

_"Good," he said, pecking her on the lips once more._

_"One day, Elizabeth Walker. One day we're gonna be done with this place and we'll be out there in the real world - together," he said in what seemed the corniest way a man could ever point out the future._

_"I'm glad you think so," she giggled at his foolishness._

_"I'm serious," he said._

_"I know you are," she said slowly, the pun being forced against the young boy._

_"You know what I mean," he groaned._

_"Yeah, I do," she sighed._

_Smiling down at her beautiful face, Sirius squeezed her hand tighter._

_"I'll always love you, Elizabeth," he stated. "Forever and ever."_

_"Promise?" she asked, looking up hesitantly._

_"Promise," he smiled._

-x-x-x-

"Sirius!" she breathed, waking up only to find sweat running down her face and her body tangled in her bed covers.

Moaning, she tried untangling herself, only to roll over too much and fall flat on her arse beside her four poster bed.

"Morning," said Lily Evans, as she grabbed her books from beside her own four poster bed.

"How long was I asleep this time?" she asked, annoyed.

"You have fifteen minutes to get ready for the next class," said Lily sympathetically.

"Ugh," sighed Elizabeth, running a hand through her dark brown - at the moment, sweaty - hair.

"I got your books ready," said Lily, trying to be helpful.

"Thanks," mumbled Elizabeth as she stumbled to her bathroom.

"How are you feeling today?" asked Lily, concern in her tone.

"Just peachy," retorted Elizabeth, spitting toothpaste out of her mouth.

"Riley was asking for you," informed the red head, sitting down on her bed.

"Oh, no, I totally forgot about him," she groaned. "Does he hate me?"

"No, no, no," Lily said, waving off the possibility of such an insane thought. "He said he understands completely and wishes you get well soon."

"Really?" asked Elizabeth, returning to the room with a brush, trying to untangle her hair.

Nodding her head vigorously, Lily sighed and smiled at her friend.

"He's so sweet," she stated.

"I know," answered Elizabeth in a that's-what-they-all-tell-me tone.

"What's wrong?" asked Lily.

"Nothing," she dismissed, grabbing her clothes from her trunk and rushing to the bathroom to change.

-x-x-x-

_"What's wrong, Sirius?" she asked, watching her boyfriend with concern._

_"It's nothing," he dismissed._

_"No, it's not. Now, tell me," she urged._

_"Elizabeth-"_

_"Just say it," she begged._

_"Elizabeth-"_

_"Sirius you should just -"_

_"No!" he yelled, causing Elizabeth to recoil in fear. "Just drop it okay?"_

-x-x-x-

Making her way to her Transfiguration class, Elizabeth felt a feeling lurch in her stomach. Having the sudden sensation to throw up, she tried to hold it back and continue rushing to her class.

Thank you for finally joining us, Miss Walker," said Professor McGonagall, before standing up and lecturing the class on how to turn a bird into a lamp shade.

"You alright?" asked Collin, from the seat in front of her.

"Yeah," she lied for the tenth time that day.

-x-x-x-

_"So this is it, huh?" asked Elizabeth, tears welled up in her piercing blue eyes. "It's done? Finished?"_

_"Elizabeth-"_

_"No! Don't 'Elizabeth' me!" she yelled, hitting his arm with all her strength._

_"Don't you dare 'Elizabeth' me!"_

_"Elizabeth-"_

_"You promised me, Sirius Black. You promised me!" she yelled._

-x-x-x-

"Class dismissed," sounded Professor McGonagall's voice as the bell rang.

"Hey, Elizabeth," said Riley Higgins as he walked up to his girlfriend. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better," she smiled, pecking him on the lips.

Slowly making their way to a deserted corridor, Riley turned to face Elizabeth and gave a quick smile.

"Listen, I hope this isn't too forward but I just want you to know that I really like you, Elizabeth," he stated, looking at the floor. "I think I might even be in lo-"

"Oh, no, Riley," she interrupted, fearing the worst. "Look at that, I'm going to be late for Charms."

"Oh, well then, I guess we can finish this at lunch," he said. "I'll see you soon."

She smiled and pecked him on the lips before walking to Flitwick's class.

-x-x-x-

_"Don't you think I know that!" he yelled furiously. "Don't you think I'm aware of what I said."_

_"So what? It was all just some joke to you?" she cried._

_"I meant what I said, Elizabeth. I meant when I said I loved you and that I would always love you - and I still do!" he urged loudly. "You're the only girl I'll ever love!"_

_"Then why? Why break this off?" she yelled back at him._

-x-x-x-

Sitting beside a large stone wall, Elizabeth took a minute to breath and pulled out a ring from her front pocket.

-x-x-x-

_"Because you said 'no'," he replied, walking away from her._

-x-x-x-

Tears welling up in her eyes, Elizabeth sucked in as much air as she could take before standing up and walking to class.

-x-x-x-

**A.N.** End of chapter one. Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Dropping the Bomb

**Dropping the Bomb**

by

XxTheLadyInRedxX

**A.N.** - Once again, I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, just the ones i made up and the plot. This is chapter two. Thanks for the review from **LadyJane555**. I wrote this chapter so that you won't kill me. Hope you guys like it.

-x-x-x-

"You said _what_?" asked Collin, his brown eyes widening beyond capacity.

"I told him that I was late for class," she moaned, burying her head in her arms. "I'm a bad, bad person!"

"Yes, you are," agreed Collin.

"What?" exclaimed Elizabeth, eyes tearing up with guilt. "But I - I didn't mean to. I was just-"

"Oh, look what you did," lectured Lily, glaring at him as if he set off a time bomb. "Don't worry, Elizabeth. It's not that bad."

"Yes, it is," she wailed, running around the common room with her hands flailing in the air. "I deserve to go to hell!"

"People are beginning to stare," muttered Collin, eyeing her friend with fear.

"She's just emotional right now. I suppose after her breakup with Sirius-"

"Lily, that was two months ago," stated Collin.

"I know it was, but could there be any other explanation?" she pointed out.

"Hmm...uh, maybe she's gone, I don't know, completely mad!" he shouted dramatically.

"Collin, I've known Elizabeth long enough. I think I can give her more credit than-"

"I'm gonna die alone with twelve cats and a rabbit," they heard Elizabeth scream at a passing fourth year who looked as if he would wet his pants. "I'll name it Footsworth but then he'll die because I won't remember to feed him!"

"Elizabeth!" said Lily, frustrated. "Get a grip."

"I can't! Evil people aren't allowed grips," she cried.

"You're making this sound worse than it already is, Elizabeth," comforted Collin. "It's atually not that bad."

"But you said that-"

"I know what I said," muttered Collin, glancing at Lily in fear. "Now stop being such a drama queen, that's _my_ turf!"

Rolling her eyes, Lily held her head frustration.

"I need to get new friends," sighed Lily.

"I'll be your friend!"

James suddenly popped out of the crowd, running toward the red head at five miles per hour.

"Oh, no," she whispered, her green eyes widening. "OH, NO!"

Quickly turning on her heels, she began to run to the Girls' Dormitory screaming, 'Can't you see that I'm being attacked!'

"Lilykins?" he shouted. "Wait for me!"

-x-x-x-

"You were screaming like a crazed loon!" explained Lily, staring at her friend in concern. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," she mumbled. "I just got a bit emotional, that's all."

"A bit? Thirty minutes into your ranting, you grabbed a first year by his collar and started screaming, 'Why does God hate me so!'"

"At least I didn't trample over five third years who had just come back from the hospital wing," she defended.

"That wasn't my fault! Potter was chasing me like it was feeding time at the zoo!" stated Lily.

"At the whaty what?" she stated, confused.

"That's not the point!" shouted a fiery redhead.

"What's up _your_ butt?" asked Elizabeth, eyebrow raised.

Lily began to mutter something angrily that sounded a lot like, 'I'll show you what's up my-"

"I'm sorry," said Elizabeth. "Could you speak up, I can't hear you!"

Restraining herself from pouncing on her friend, Lily turned to the third girl in the room.

"Fix her!" she shouted, before heading towards her Arithmacy class.

"You _were_ acting a bit like a loon," the girl named Marlene piped in.

"I don't - I - I think I'm going to throw up!" yelled Elizabeth, running to the girl's lavatory as fast as her legs could take her.

"What has gotten into you?" asked Marlene, a small but deadly brunette who had been getting ready for her Quidditch tryouts.

"I - I don't know," she spluttered as she wiped sweat off her forehead.

"You sure you're going to be alright?" asked her roommate, wondering if she should stay and help her.

"I'll be fine," she declared, waving her off with her hand.

"Okay," hesitated Marlene as she made her way out of the dormitory.

Taking a good hard look into the mirror, Elizabeth felt tears well up in her eyes as she wondered what her body was going through.

"What is _wrong _with you," she cried at her reflection.

-x-x-x-

And suddenly it became so clear.

And she realized what was going on.

And it made her stomach ache.

And now, Riley wasn't the problem anymore.

-x-x-x-

The plan was short and to the point: tell Sirius. That was it. That was all she had to do. Just tell him, and everything would be better.

Sighing, she walked into the Great Hall where she found Sirius sitting with the Marauders. He was chatting up a couple of Ravenclaw girls who looked as if their heads would explode from giggling so much.

"Sirius?" asked Elizabeth, marching over to her ex boyfriend. "May I have a word with you?"

"Cut out the polite act, Lizzy. You're making me nauseous," he said, smiling bitterly.

"Don't _call_ me that," she hissed, suddenly feeling a sense of nausea herself.

Closing her eyes to try to make the feeling go away, Elizabeth casually put a hand over her stomach and continued to talk.

"Why don't you go sit with your boyfriend, Walker," he said, turning back to the Ravenclaw girls. "I'm sure he's-"

"Sirius, could you just stop being a stubborn arse for _one minute_ to come and talk to me!" she demanded.

It surprised him, seeing Elizabeth so persistent. Slowly turning back to her, Sirius narrowed his eyes at her and watched as a feeling of fear and anger roamed in her own.

"Alright," he mumbled, standing up from his seat at the Gryffindor table and making his way outside the Great Hall.

"So what were you going to-?"

"I'm pregnant!" she blurted out.

-x-x-x-

**A.N.** - End of the second chapter. Please review and tell me what you think so that I know to continue writing!


	3. The Test Turned Blue

**The Test Turned Blue**

by

XxTheLadyInRedxX

**A.N. **- I dont know any of J.K.R's characters, blah blah blah. The last passage in italics is a flashback. Alright, here is chapter 3. Sorry if they're short. I'm kind of drawing a blank at some points. Anyway, hope you like it.

-x-x-x-

_Previously on A Recipe For Disaster..._

_"Because you said 'no'"_

_"You did what?"_

"Why does God hate me so?"

"What's gotten into you?"

"Why don't you go sit with your boyfriend, Walker."

"I'm pregnant!"

-x-x-x-

She hadn't meant to say it so bluntly. It just - came out.

"Sirius, please say something," she pleaded, tears forming in her eyes.

"I - you're what?" he asked.

"Sirius, this is not a time for you to be incompetent of understanding short and to the point statements," she said, feeling like she just gave him a large lecture about Hinkypunks.

"What I don't understand is why you would get knocked up by that boyfriend of yours and come to me and complain about it," he said, eyes narrowing at her.

"You're not understanding!" she said impatiently.

"What? What am I so incapable of understanding?" he asked.

"Riley and I - we haven't really done..." she trailed off, hoping her got her point.

Soon enough Sirius's eyes widened and Elizabeth felt that the lack of chairs in that room was very unhelpful at the moment.

"Sirius?" she asked, waving a hand in front of his face. "Hello?"

Sirius wasn't staring at Elizabeth any longer. His gaze was now firmly set upon the floor beneath him.

"It's alright, I understand. This is big news to hear for the first time," she said. "It's not like it's coming out of _your_ uterus."

"I can't believe this," he started, completely ignoring her comment. "You're having a baby?"

She nodded her head impatiently.

"And it's mine?" he asked.

She nodded once more, rolling her eyes at the fact that he could not comprehend a single concept.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Unless I'm incapable of peeing on a stick, there's no way I'll get that one wrong," she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Holy shit," he muttered, putting a hand to his head. "I'm gonna be a dad."

"Unless - unless you don't want it," she said, placing a hand on her stomach. "You know you don't _have_ to have it with me."

"What?" he asked.

'I just wanted you to know about it because I thought you had the right to," she explained. "Whether or not you want to raise it with me is all up to-"

"I understood what you _said_, Elizabeth," he said, his eyes having a hint of betrayal. "I just don't get how you would think that I'd just - leave you."

"I just thought that since we broke up and we aren't on good terms that you'd-"

"What? That I'd be a heartless bastard and leave you to birth our child alone?" he asked, watching her with amazement. "Am I that much of a prat in your eyes?"

"No, it's just that-"

Elizabeth closed her eyes as she felt tears begin to spill.

"I just-"

Eyes widened at the crying girl in front of him, Sirius raised his hands in defense.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he shouted, fearfully. "What - what are you doing?"

"I'm just so - so -"

"I'm glad you're incoherent words are trying to be useful, but could you cut the waterworks," he said, fearing that the tears would soon fill the room and that he would be drown in a pool, only to be washed up on a beach where he'd be forced to run around a fire with a do do bird.

Wow, Sirius had been watching too many muggle movies.

"I can't help it," she sobbed.

"Elizabeth, I should warn you that this is making me really uncomfortable," he said, frowning at the girl.

"I'm so scared," she said.

"What?" asked Sirius, not understanding the randomness of the comment.

"I can't have this baby, Sirius," she explained. "I just can't. I'm not strong enough. I'm not prepared enough. I don't know what I'm gonna do. I just-"

"Sh," cooed Sirius, wrapping his arms around Elizabeth so that she sobbed on his shoulder. "It's all right."

"I'm just so - I can't help but -"

"Don't worry, I'm here."

"No, you're not," she cried. "And it's all my fault."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Elizabeth? What's going on?"

Sirius, peering over Elizabeth's head, saw Riley walking up to the two.

"Hey, Sirius," he said, watching him suspiciously.

"Riley," nodded Sirius politely.

Unwrapping herself from Sirius's grip, Elizabeth wiped her tears and turned to her boyfriend.

"Hey, Riley," she said with a watery smile.

"W-what happened? Are you alright?" he asked, never taking his eyes of Sirius.

"Yeah, I'm great," she lied.

"Then why were you crying?" he asked, walking closer to her and adding in a whisper, "Did he do something to you?"

"No, no," she waved off the thought. :Sirius just found me when I was in that state and tried to comfort me."

"What happened, El?" he asked. "Why couldn't you come tell me?"

"I just didn't want to burden you with it," she said, passing a significant glance towards Sirius.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do," she nodded.

"Let's get you some pumpkin juice. You look a little pale," he said, directing her towards the Great Hall.

Watching as the two walked away, Sirius felt his heart break in two.

Why was it so hard to put her out of his mind?

It wasn't as if she were perfect...

-x-x-x-

_"Alright, now what?" she giggled, as Sirius kept his hands over her eyes. _

_"Now, surprise!" he exclaimed, pulling his hands away. _

_"The Quidditch field?" she asked, looking around at the empty stadium. _

_"Not just the Quidditch field," he said seductively. "You also get _me_." _

_"I think I'll just stick to the oversized lawn," she teased. _

_"Very funny, Miss Walker," he said, pulling her closer to him. _

_"I thought so, too, Mr. Black," she smiled. "So why are we really here?" _

_"I thought you'd want to take a ride on my broomstick," he said. _

_Backing away from her boyfriend, Elizabeth raised a thoughtful eyebrow and stared at Sirius. _

_"Not like that!" he said. __"God, get your mind out of the gutters." _

_"Sorry, it's just - you can never be too sure with the infamous shag machine, Sirius Black," she said, raising her hands in defense. _

_"Honestly? Shag machine?" he said with a raised eyebrow. _

_"Yup," she nodded vigorously. _

_"You and your twisted mind," he said, picking up a broomstick from the ground. "Alright, now. I'll sit on it, and you'll just have to get behind me." _

_Mounting the broom, Sirius hovered in the air, waiting for Elizabeth to get on. _

_"What are you waiting for?" he asked. _

_"I'm scared," she admitted. _

_"You're - scared?" he asked. _

_"Thanks for understanding," she said, rolling her eyes. _

_"Don't worry, Lizzy," he said. "Just trust me." _

_Looking up into his big grey eyes, Elizabeth held her breath and climbed on behind him. _

_"Alright, make sure to keep your arms around my waist at all times," he cautioned. _

_"Why?" she asked fearfully. _

_"Well, if you don't then you'd plunge down to your inevitable death ," he assured casually. _

_"What?" she shouted. But before she could say anything else, they were both up in the air. _

_"Ahh!" screamed Elizabeth, clutching on to Sirius for dear life. _

_"Calm down," chuckled Sirius. _

_"Sirius, I'm deathly afraid of heights," she informed. _

_"Don't worry, Lizzy. Nothing will happen to you as long as I'm here," he assured. _

_"Somehow that doesn't comfort me," she mumbled. _

_However, after a few minutes of circling the field, Elizabeth felt almost as if she was flying herself. Loosening her grip on Sirius, she pulled one of her arms away and put it in the air, feeling it brush against her skin. _

_"Having fun?" he asked. _

_"Yeah," she giggled. "This is amazing! I can't believe I've never tried this." _

_Chuckling, Sirius began to fly lower and lower until they were at ground level. He dismounted his broom, causing Elizabeth to stare curiously. _

_"It's _your_ turn," he explained. _

_"What?" she asked incredulously. _

_"Now, have a firm grip on the broom," he assisted. _

_"I - I can't," she feared. _

_"I know you _can_, Lizzy," he encouraged. _

_Taking a breath, she wrapped her hands around the broom and looked at Sirius for directions. _

_"Now, point the broom upward," he said, "and to go faster just lean down." _

_"What? You're not coming with me?" she asked. _

_Sighing, Sirius climbed behind her. Gently putting his arms around her waist, he made her feel a chill go up and down her spine. He leaned down so that he was at a level to her ear. _

_"Alright," he whispered. "Now, go." _

_Nodding, Elizabeth did exactly what Sirius told her to, and after the fifth try, she began to glide in the air. _

_"Sirius, I'm flying!" she exclaimed. _

_Sirius just laughed, watching her with the utmost curiosity. _

_"Yeah, you are," he whispered._

** -**x-x-x-

**A.N.** - End of chapter three! Hope you guys like the flashbacks. Please review and inform me!


	4. He Lurves You

**He Lurves You**

by

XxTheLadyInRedxX

**A.N.** - None of J.K's character belong to me. Thanks to **natalieblack,** **xpotcluver94x, **and **bozzonita** was reviewing! It meant alot to me. I dedicate this chapter you like. Hope you guys like it.

-x-x-x-

"I don't want you hanging around Black, Elizabeth," started Riley, as he handed her a glass of pumpkin juice.

"He didn't do anything, Ry," assured Elizabeth, eyeing her pumpkin juice with distaste.

"You were bloody crying!" he pointed out in a harsh whisper. "How can I _not _think that he did something to you."

"By trusting me," she said, looking him in the eye.

Relaxing, Riley sighed and put his hand on Elizabeth's.

"Right," he mumbled.

"It was nothing, Riley," she tried. "Plus, we're not that close. You shouldn't worry."

"You two seemed pretty close out there," he muttered.

"Sirius, if anything, is just a friend," she said. "There are no feelings there anymore."

"How can I be so sure," he asked, watching her sadly.

Smiling, she leaned closer to him and pecked him on the lips.

"Because I'm with you," she observed.

Sighing once more, Riley looked up at his girlfriend and smiled.

"Elizabeth, I was trying to tell you before," he started, but before he could continue, Elizabeth clutched his shoulder and closed her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I - I'm sorry, Riley," she said, standing up. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing?" he asked, concerned.

"No, I'll be fine," she said, "I'm so sorry. We'll talk later."

And with that, she rushed out of the Great Hall.

"Alright," he said slowly.

He watched suspiciously as Sirius suddenly stood up from his seat, watched as Elizabeth ran out of the room, and slowly sat back down in retreat.

-x-x-x-

Almost tripping on one of the trunks, Elizabeth ran into the Girl's lavatory in her dorm, thinking it would seem too odd to throw up in one of the bathrooms downstairs.

"This is getting really annoying," she muttered to herself, as she began to wash her face.

As she walked out of the small room, she spotted one of her roommates staring out the window, a dazed expression on their face.

"Evelyn?" she asked cautiously.

Evelyn Peters was a petite witch with short black hair and large violet eyes (no one really knew how her eyes were that color, but not many wished to ask so it was never found out). She was never one to speak out loud, but when she did, no words seemed to make sense - at least not to whomever she was speaking to. Besides appearing to be a complete loon, Evelyn was very wise, and even though it didn't seem like it, she was very helpful.

"The sky is exceptionally blue today," she said, watching it with admiration.

Sighing, Elizabeth went and sat on her four poster bed.

"Did they have potatoes at lunch today?" asked Evelyn.

"Yes," answered Elizabeth, who was quite used to Evelyn's random remarks.

"I don't think Professor Flitwick is going to make us write that essay today," she observed.

"Probably not," mumbled Elizabeth.

"Sometimes, I wish I were a hippogriff," she informed. "They're just so free and alive."

"I guess," sighed Elizabeth.

"It won't be that scary, you know," said Evelyn.

"I -"

As the words sunk into her head, Elizabeth sat up and looked at her friend.

"What?" she asked.

"He'll help you get through it," she said, her eyes never leaving the window. "He loves you too much to ever _really_ leave you."

Staring at her friend in amazement, Elizabeth looked down and put a hand to her stomach.

-x-x-x-

_"Elizabeth?" called Sirius, as he ran after her._

_Elizabeth, who was making her way to the lake, turned around and smiled as the boy came over._

_"Hello, Sirius," she said politely._

_"Elizabeth, I need to talk to you," he said urgently._

_"Okay," she said slowly, as he ushered her under a large oak tree._

_Sitting with her back against the tree, Elizabeth watched as Sirius sat in front of her._

_"Sirius, what's wrong?" she asked as he squirmed._

_"Elizabeth, you - you - what I mean is that - well - when I'm with you - I -" he stammered, causing Elizabeth to watch in confusion._

_Giving a sigh of frustration, Sirius suddenly grabbed Elizabeth's eyes, taking her by surprise. He looked deeply into her eyes and as he opened his mouth, he tried to speak clearly._

_"I can't stop thinking about you," he said._

_"What?" she asked, taken aback._

_"No, let me finish," he said. "Elizabeth, ever since we met, I knew that I felt someway about it. But I didn't know what it was. I tried ignoring it, believe me, I did. But I can't. Every time I think of you, I feel completely flustered. I don't know what to say or how to act. I completely freeze up and, no offense, begin to imagine very inappropriate things. I just - I can't stand it. Everywhere I turn, you're there. And if you're not, then there's an image of you in my mind. When I try to pay attention in class, who am I kidding - when I try to doze off in class, I always end up thinking of you and completely losing my train of thought. You amaze me in any way possible. I've never - I've never felt this way before. And it scares the shit out of me, but I like it. And I just wanted to tell you, because I don't know what else to do. Elizabeth Walker, you're driving me crazy!"_

_Taking a short breath, Elizabeth watched Sirius as he panted, trying to catch his breath._

_"Sirius, I didn't - I didn't know," she said quietly. "Wow, I mean - all this time I thought I was kidding myself - I just - I can't believe you feel this way!"_

_"Oh," he said sadly. "I understand."_

_Readying himself to leave, Elizabeth quickly tightened her grip on her hands and pulled him back down._

_"You didn't let me finish," she said sternly._

_"Well, I didn't think this was going anywhere," he said._

_"Sirius, you clueless git," she mumbled irritably. "Does it have to take a giant squid sucking your face off to make you understand when a girl is trying to say she feels the same!"_

_"Giant squid? What are you getting at?" he asked, confused._

_"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" she yelled, standing a bit so that she was at eye level with him. "Sirius, what would you say if I told you that you were going to go to the next Hogsmeade trip with Elizabeth Walker?"_

_"I would ask you why you were talking in third person," he asked, narrowing his eyes._

_Raising an eyebrow, Elizabeth stared at him for a good ten minutes before the information sunk in and his eyes widened._

_"Wait," he exclaimed. "Does that mean that you-?"_

_Nodding her head vigorously, Elizabeth beamed back at him._

_"That's great!" he shouted, standing up and pulling her with him. "I've got a date with Elizabeth Walker!"_

_"Sirius, keep you voice down, people are looking," she giggled._

_"I honestly don't give a rat's arse," he said._

_"Is that supposed to be romantic?" she teased. "We'll have to work on that."_

_Grinning at his date, he suddenly picked her up and lifted her off the ground, spinning around so that she yelled in happy protest._

_"Sirius, put me down," she yelled, giggling all the same._

_With a smile on his face, he lowered her down, wrapping his arms around her._

_"We have class, Sirius," she smiled at him. "You have to let me go."_

_"Never," he whispered, resting his forehead on hers._

-x-x-x-

"He kept going on and on about how much he lurved her," giggled Marlene, as she told Elizabeth about James's latest 'master plan'. "It was adorable."

"It was bloody annoying, that's what it was," mumbled Lily angrily as she stormed into the room and fell on her bed.

"James strikes me as a Taurus," stated Evelyn, still at her place by the window.

"Close, he's an Aries," muttered Lily.

Marlene and Elizabeth shot significant looks at each other as Lily stared bemused at their actions.

"How did you know that, Lily?" asked Marlene, grinning like a madman.

"What?" asked Lily, fearing like she had spilt too much information.

"How did you know James was an Aries?" asked Elizabeth, matching Marlene's grin.

"I - I just - you know -"

The two girls beamed at Lily, as the red head stood up furiously.

"I just did, okay. He hangs around me so bloody damn much," she rambled, walking toward the girls lavatory.

"Whatever you say, Lils," giggled Elizabeth. "Anyway, I need to go finish an essay. I'll see you guys around."

"Bye," the three girls mumbled in unison.

"Oh, Merlin," groaned Lily as she spotted the messy pile that was their bathroom.

Picking up a red bra, Lily rolled her eyes, throwing it in the hamper.

"Honestly, you guys need to start cleaning up your pigsty," lectured Lily as she entered the lavatory in her dorm.

Seeing the overflowing trashcan, Lily pulled her wand out and pointed at the trash. Lazily muttering a spell, the trash piled itself into the garbage bag and neatly tied itself.

"_Accio_ garbage bag!" she mumbled, the bag suddenly lifting and coming toward her.

However, as the bag reached her hand, something fell out and hit the floor.

"Ugh," she muttered, bending down to pick up the object. "A pregnancy test?"

Scanning the stick, she suddenly realized it was positive.

"What the -"

-x-x-x-

Next on A Recipe For Disaster...

"James ask you out again?"

"I know about the pregnancy."

"She's what?"

"So, are you going to tell your brother."

"This is just too hard. I can't do this. Please, make the pain stop."

"Nothing happened."

"Elizabeth!!"

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **- End of chapter four. Please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Going Nowhere

**Going Nowhere**

by

XxTheLadyInRedxX

**A.N.** I don't own of J.K's characters. Alright, here is chapter 5. Thanks to all who reviewed. Sorry if some parys lack creativeness and excellent humor but i was somewhat drawing a blank. I promise the later chapter will be much more interesting grins evilly. Anyway, hope you guys like it...

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth, trying to finish her Potions essay about the ingredients and effects of Polyjuice Potion, sat on one of the chairs in the common room and pulled out a quill and bottle of ink.

"Stupid Slughorn," she muttered, pulling out a piece of parchment.

However, as she was about to begin, she heard someone call her name.

"Elizabeth, thank Merlin you're here," called Lily

"What happened, Lils?" said Elizabeth, taking out a book she found in the library about potions ingredients. "James ask you out again?"

"Yes, but that's besides the point," she stated bitterly as she sat next to her friend. "We need to talk about something very important."

"Okay?" started Elizabeth, dipping her quill in ink.

"See, I found something in the trash today," she began.

"You were looking in the trash," snorted Elizabeth.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" she asked, ignoring her comment.

"Like what?" asked Elizabeth, putting the quill to the parchment.

"I know about the pregnancy," she blurted.

Startled, Elizabeth's hand shook, causing ink to splatter across the parchment. Looking up at Lily guiltily, she sighed as she looked back worried.

"Alright, okay," she sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I just thought you'd freak out."

"Freak out? No, I'm so happy for her!" exclaimed Lily.

"I knew you would - her?" asked Elizabeth, not comprehending.

"Yeah, I mean, I thought Marlene and Benjy were serious, but I mean - come on - I didn't think they had gone that far yet," she observed.

"Right," said Elizabeth, a bit confused. "You think Marlene is pregnant."

"I just hope she knows what she's doing," sighed Lily. "I wouldn't imagine trying to have a baby and still being at Hogwarts. I'd be terrified."

"Yeah," mumbled Elizabeth, fear lurking in her eyes. "It's definitely - terrifying."

-x-x-x-

"Guys, I don't know if you've noticed, but my tactics for winning Lily over are not working out so well," sighed James as he fell onto his four poster bed.

Sirius, who was too preoccupied with thoughts of his own, laid back on his bed, hands behind his head, trying to block out James new plans to take over Lily's brave little heart.

Remus, who gave out a loud snort at James obvious comment, just hid himself behind his book, hoping James would move on to an easier victim.

Peter - well - Peter just sat there on a chair, a dazed look on his face as he watched James in confusion, wondering if he should speak or not.

"Guys? Guys are you even paying attention," whined James, sending glares to his 'friends'.

"Yes," the three lied in unison.

"Fine," he huffed, "I'll just go throw myself off the balcony since no one, not even my lovely Lily, will return my undeniable love."

"No," mumbled Sirius.

"Please," muttered Remus.

"Don't?" finished Peter, trying to understand the pattern.

-x-x-x-

Walking down an empty corridor, Elizabeth tried to take deep breaths and focus on the problem: she was not going to be able to have this baby.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she mumbled, leaning back against a wall.

She slowly slid down and curled her knees closer to her, putting her head on her arms.

Thankful that no one was nearby, Elizabeth let out a cry she was keeping in from the minute she awoke.

"Elizabeth?"

Not even bothering to lift her head or explain, Elizabeth just kept crying.

"Sirius, this is too hard," she mumbled, as he sat beside her.

"I know it is," he sympathized.

"I don't know how I'm going to get through this," she whispered, frightened.

"By remembering that you're not alone," he said soothingly, squeezing her hand.

Lifting her head up, Elizabeth watched as the grey-eyed man looked at her so caringly.

"Riley doesn't want me to talk to you anymore," she revealing, looking away ashamed.

"Yeah, I figured," he snorted, causing her to smile. "That one always had a stick up his arse."

"He does not," she said, laughing. "He's just worried."

After looking into her eyes for as long as he could get away with without her thinking otherwise, he looked down and sighed.

"You gonna be alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," she mumbled, as he pulled her closer to him. "I think I am."

-x-x-x-

_"It's horrible, Sirius," she cried onto his shoulder. "I don't even know why they're doing it. They shouldn't be getting divorced. They love each other - I know they do."_

_"Sh," he cooed. "I know, Elizabeth, I know. But you can't do anything about it. Some things just happen - without control."_

_"I just - I cant believe it. All my life my mum and dad would be so happy and around me. I mean, sure, they occasionally fought, but come on, what couple doesn't," she observed._

_At a loss of what to say, Sirius just tightened his grip on her._

_"It scares me, Sirius. It scares me so much," she revealed, "to think that a couple so in love could end up -"_

_Loosening his grip, Sirius slowly pulled Elizabeth away so that she was facing him._

_"You don't think that we -"_

_"I know it's a horrible thought, Sirius," she wailed. "I just don't want to loose you. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you."_

_"You could never loose me, Lizzy," he said, wrapping his arms around her. __"You could never loose me."_

_"I love you, Sirius," she cried. "I - I -"_

_"I know," he whispered. "I love you, too. And nothing will ever change that."_

-x-x-x-

"Lily, are you alright?" asked Marlene, the following day.

"I'm just so happy for you," beamed Lily.

"Alright," said Marlene slowly, trying to understand her friend's behavior, adding a bitter, "You've been happy for me all week."

"Looking for something?" asked Lily.

"Yeah, my birth control pill," muttered Marlene, searching the cabinets.

"You're - _what_?" asked Lily, confused.

"I just have a strong feeling that tonight might be the night," said Marlene, blushing.

"Wait, wait, wait. You and Benjy haven't-?"

"Well, not really. I mean, we didn't want to rush into anything just yet," she nodded, still looking for her medication.

"Then whose-?"

Lily paused trying to calculate everything.

"Where _are _they?" she asked, frustrated.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Mar," said Lily. "Just borrow Elizabeth's."

"I can't. Elizabeth's ran out a couple months ago," explained Marlene.

"But then, how did she-"

"Yeah, I just hope she had enough common sense to use a condom," ranted Marlene.

"What?" asked Lily suspiciously.

"That one time, remember," said Marlene. "She and Sirius were going to-"

The rest of Marlene's words were not heard for Lily had suddenly felt dizzy.

"I can't believe I didn't see this," she muttered to herself.

"What?" asked Marlene.

"Everything makes sense now," she mumbled, rushing towards the door. "Thanks Marlene."

"Anytime?" said the confused brunette.

-x-x-x-

"I think it's going to rain on Wednesday," said Evelyn, as Collin walked over to her.

"That's nice," he said, confused. "Do you know where Elizabeth is?"

"Elizabeth is caught in a shower," she said, "but she has company."

"What?" he asked.

"Those who do not analyze words, prove to be misunderstanding everything," she analized.

"Speak _English_!" he stated angrily.

"Beware of a red blur with too much information," she said wistfully as she walked away.

"Yeah, same to you!" he yelled after her, frustrated.

"COLLIN!" yelled Lily, pouncing on her friend.

"Aah," he shouted as he fell to the floor.

"Collin, Collin, I can't believe this. I can't believe she didn't tell me. All this time I thought it was Marlene but it wasn't. It really wasn't. I don't know why she didn't correct me. Maybe she didn't think I could keep it a secret-?"

"Why is no one making sense today!" he shouted. "What are you talking about?"

"Elizabeth is pregnant," she hissed impatiently.

"She's _what_?" he asked, eyes widened beyond capacity.

-x-x-x-

"Where have you been Padfoot?" asked James, as Sirius joined them in the Great Hall. "You nearly missed our discussion of the next Slytherin prankalooza."

"Prankalooza?" asked Sirius, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, James. If it didn't work last week, what makes you think we're going to accept that term now."

"Don't change the subject!" yelled James, clearly furious that his plan of bringing his brilliant word did not work. "Where could you possibly have been."

At that moment, Elizabeth came through the doors of the Great Hall, scanned the room, passed a short glance at Sirius, and then walked over to a very suspicious Riley.

"I was nowhere," he said, having promised Elizabeth not to tell anyone about the baby until the time was right. "Nowhere at all."

And Sirius knew that if he could...

he would go nowhere all the time...

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **That was chapter 5. Please review and tell me what you think!


	6. Coming Out of the Closet

**Coming Out of the Closet**

by

XxTheLadyInRedxX

**A.N.** I don't own any of J.K's characters. Alright, here is chapter 6. Thanks to **fantasygirl26, angel-in-training312, bozzonita, and JustAnotherCrazyWriter** for reviewing. I appreciate it ALOT. Also, thanks to everyone who put this story on their story alert. Now, back to the present chapter. Sorry if some things seem repetitive but I just want to know that you guys understand the circumstances. Also, I'm adding a few things in that will help you guys understand the other characters better. I know that some things may come as a shock to you, but please, bear with me.

-x-x-x-

"You're really starting to scare me, Elizabeth."

Riley's voice came out hoarsely as he looked at her with the utmost pain. She knew she was hurting him. There he was, giving her the most love any human being could possibly give - and somehow, she wasn't pulling through.

"Don't worry, Ry," she said tentatively. "There's nothing to be scared about."

"I know, I just - have this feeling. Like your keeping something from me," he said, a crease forming in the middle of his forehead. "I don't like it."

Looking into his eyes, she slowly leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

"We can't keep having this conversation, El," he said.

"Then why do you always bring it up," she said, hurt.

"Because," he said calmly. "I - you're special to me. And somehow I feel like something is coming between us."

It could have been paranoia, but Elizabeth swore she saw his eyes gaze at Sirius.

"No one is coming between us, Ry," she said sternly.

Riley didn't say anything. He just stood there, watching his plate with a look of sheer hate and confusion.

-x-x-x-

"Mate, you've been looking awfully pale lately. You sure nothing's wrong?" asked James when the four of them reached their dorm.

"What?" asked Sirius dully.

Somehow, he had zoned out the entire walk.

"Pads, I'm seriously worried about you," said James, eyeing him with a look of concern.

"What's there to be worried about, Prongs," asked Sirius, raising an eyebrow.

"He's right, Sirius," said Remus. "You have been looking off lately."

Peter nodded sympathetically as the others watched Sirius with caution.

"I'm fine," he said, trying to fake a smile. "I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

He hated lying to them, but what else could he do. It wasn't entirely his secret to share. He had to respect Elizabeth's wishes.

"Alright," said James, walking away with a suspicious look on his face.

Remus retreated his stern stare, feeling utterly exhausted. Peter, unsure of what to do, just sat on his bed.

Sirius sighed as he pulled the curtains around his four poster bed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Elizabeth? _Pregnant_?" hissed Collin, throwing his hands in the air furiously.

"She didn't tell me," mumbled Lily, staring at the floor with a blank expression.

"Has she gone mad? What was she thinking? Honestly, sometimes I wonder is she does_ everything_ on a whim," ranted Collin.

"She didn't tell me," mumbled Lily, though it seemed much more miserable.

"I don't even know what I'm going to do with her," he growled, feeling infuriated.

"She didn't tell me," struggled Lily, fighting back the tears in her eyes.

Collin, realizing his friends pain, looked down at the red head.

"Lily?" he whispered, but she had shown defeat as the tears sped down her cheek. "I'm sure she has a good reason."

"She didn't tell me, Collin," she cried, as he hugged her gently.

"I'm sure she has a good reason," he assured her.

"She tells me everything," she sobbed. "And she didn't tell me this."

"Oh, Lily, please don't cry," he said, feeling helpless.

Collin knew nothing he did would help Lily. She was too stubborn to listen to anyone. But maybe - he thought that if circumstances were different, he could have been more useful. Maybe if he wasn't what he was. Maybe if he was more...

-x-x-x-

_"Collin, stop whining!" said Elizabeth, throwing a pillow at her friend._

_"I'm not whining!" he defended, crossing his arms around his chest._

_"Stop being such a girl," she muttered._

_Lily laughed until she saw something cross Collin's face. Elizabeth didn't seem to notice. He flinched at the very thought of what she had accused him of being. Lily eyed him warily, a hint of curiosity and sympathy in her expression._

_"Let's just change the topic," she said, giving her friend a significant glance._

_"Alright, let's talk about the next Hogsmeade trip," said Elizabeth evilly, rubbing her hands together. "Who are you taking, Lils?"_

_"Jonathan asked me," she said bitterly._

_"Why are you upset? He seems like a nice enough bloke," commented Collin._

_"Well, five seconds prior to what would have been my response, Potter cursed Jonathan so that he started walking backwards. Poor bloke fell right into the lake," she said, looking at the floor angrily._

_Elizabeth snorted at the ridiculous actions James had taken so many times to try and win over Lily's hard - each one of them more ridiculous than the next._

_"What about you?" asked Lily, although she knew the answer._

_"Sirius asked me," she said simply. "I said yes. No big deal."_

_"He seems to really like you," observed Collin._

_"He does," she said. "Sometimes I wonder if I like him more than he could ever possibly imagine liking me."_

_"That's not possible," said Lily. "Have you seen the way he looks at you?"_

_Elizabeth smiled happily._

_"What about you, Collin?" she asked. "Who's the lucky lady?"_

_Lily could have sworn she saw the boy twitch._

_"No one," he said. "I don't think I'm going to date for a while."_

_"What?" snorted Elizabeth._

_"I don't know," he mumbled. "I guess I'm not looking for a relationship right now."_

_Elizabeth looked at him cautiously, passing Lily a concerned glance._

_"Collin, is there something you want to tell us?" asked Lily worriedly._

_"No," he said in a whisper._

_"You know you could tell us anything," assured Elizabeth. "No matter how bad you think it is. We're not here to judge."_

_"I - I don't think I can tell you," he mumbled sadly._

_Elizabeth frowned at his words and moved so that she could place her hand on his shoulder. He cringed, making her pull her hand away._

_"What's wrong?" asked Lily._

_"You guys won't want to hang out with me once you know," he muttered._

_"Of course we would want to hang out with you," lectured Lily sternly. "You're our friend."_

_"Right," he said, seeming to try to tell them his secret. "Your friend."_

_"Yes," said Elizabeth, wondering if he was going anywhere._

_"Just your friend," he said._

_"Alright," she said._

_"And we can only be _friends_," he pressed the matter._

_"Because?" asked Lily, not that she wanted to be more. She just felt he was being a bit out of the blue._

_"Because I don't like you girls that way," he said in a whisper._

_And the other two suddenly realized that he wasn't just talking about them._

-x-x-x-

"You're scared," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

"How can I not be," she grimaced.

"Elizabeth, keeping this a secret might not be such a good idea," he said, looking away from her face. "Don't you feel - guilty."

"Yes," she mumbled. "I do, but - if I tell people. It's just going to confirm that this is happening. And I don't know if my sanity can take that."

"Is it so horrible - having this baby," he asked, a sense of hurt overpowering him.

"What?" she asked, her eyes widening as she met his own grey ones. "What are you talking about, Sirius? I'm not bitter about having this child."

"Then why are you so frightened? So depressed about this?" he asked, confused.

"I feel - all confused. Having this baby is one thing - but with you?" she said, and she knew she would regret it. "And what will happen when I tell my mom? Or even Riley? My whole life will go into complete chaos. How can I feel comfortable about bringing this poor child into that kind of a life?"

"Oh, Elizabeth," he sighed, pulling her closer to him. "It won't be that hard. Stop pestering yourself with the future. What matters is what's happening now."

"I want to tell Lily," she revealed. "It hurts me so much not telling her. But somehow I feel like she's angry with me lately. She looks at me with a saddened face - almost as if she-"

Tears somehow made their way down her cheek as she wiped them away with the back of her hand. The pregnancy had gotten her so emotional lately. It killed her knowing that she was so weak.

"I won't pressure you, Lizzy," he said simply. "But I just hope you know that once the baby is out, she's going to find out."

"I know," she mumbled. "I'll tell her."

"Good," he said with a half-hearted smile.

"Thank you, Sirius," she murmured.

"For what?" he asked.

"Everything..."

-x-x-x-

**A.N.** Okay, thats the end of chapter 6. If something was too confusing, you are more than welcome to ask about it in a review. Speaking of which, please leave some telling me what you think!!


	7. The End of Just The Beginning?

**The End or Just the Beginning?**

by

XxTheLadyInRedxX

**A.N.** I don't own any of J.K's characters. Alright, this one is a long one, but each one is like a small scene. Everything is slowly being revealed from this chapter on. Thanks to everyone who had reviewed for the last chapter. Please do the same for this one and I hope you guys like it...

-x-x-x-

"Lily?" Elizabeth said once she knew the other girls were asleep.

"Yes," answered Lily in a faltered voice.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Good night," she mumbled, mentally beating herself up.

"Night," whispered Lily as Elizabeth pulled her curtains shut.

This was going to be harder than she'd thought...

-x-x-x-

"Evelyn, are you coming to the Quidditch game today?" asked Marlene with a grin on her face.

"I'll go," she said with a dazed look on her face, "but someone won't be happy with the competition."

"Alright," shrugged Marlene, not even bothering to ask what the young girl was talking about.

"You're going to do great, Mar!" exclaimed Elizabeth with the most cheer she could come up with.

"Good luck," said Lily, giving a weak smile.

"Thanks," she said, as they walked out of the portrait hole. "I just hope Sirius can keep those bloody bludgers away from me. Last time, it nearly knocked me off my broom."

"Yeah," murmured Elizabeth in reminisce.

-x-x-x-

"Would you care to give me a good luck kiss, Evans?" asked James hopefully.

"No," she sighed, frowning.

"Evans?" he asked.

"What?" she asked dully.

"You're not - you're not angry?" he asked. "Why aren't you angry?"

"I - don't know," she said, a crease working on the middle of her forehead.

"Alright," encouraged James. "Well, um - do you wish to talk about it?"

Lily shook her head sadly, feeling tears form in her eyes.

"No," she choked.

"Lily?" he asked, frowning as well. "What's wrong?"

She didn't know if it was the way he said her name so kindly. She didn't know if it was even the fact that he was being compassionate to her. The fact that James Potter actually had a kind side. But at that moment, she couldn't keep it in anymore.

Flinging her arms around him, Lily began to sob as the tears stained his shirt. Taken aback by her sudden reaction, James dropped his broom and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sh," he cooed. "Don't worry, Lily. It's going to be ok. Whatever it is. It'll be fine."

And for once...she thought James Potter was right...

-x-x-x-

"I'm going to score one in just for you," teased Riley as Elizabeth gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Alright," she grinned. "Make sure you make it in, then."

"Oh, I'm confident I will," he said.

"And what if you don't?" she teased, giggling.

"Impossible. Your love for me will guide the way," he said. "You're the reason I'm going to make that goal."

"I'm sure you're capable on your own," she said, smiling at him.

"Alright, I have to go," he said, grinning back at her. "I'll be thinking of you."

"Go!" she teased, gesturing for him to meet up with the team.

"Bye," he called as he disappeared.

Elizabeth sighed as she made her way to the stands.

"Elizabeth?"

She turned sharply to face Sirius. This was not good.

"Hello," she whispered.

"So, cheering for Ravenclaw?" he asked subtly.

"No, actually," she smiled sheepishly. "I _am_ a Gryffindor. I can't turn my back on my house."

This made Sirius grin. He was staring at her in the most peculiar way. A way that almost made her wish he would keep looking.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to beat on your boyfriend a little bit," he said.

"Make sure not to hurt him too much," she teased.

"I can't promise anything."

-x-x-x-

"That was amazing!" shouted James, as they lifted Sirius into the air. "Pads, this is the best you've ever done!"

Everyone crowded them as they carried Sirius away to the common room.

"I suppose we're not going to be able to sleep for some time," smiled Marlene, cheering after them.

"Who would have thought Sirius would hit the bludger directly towards Riley on his last shot," marveled Collin, automatically going quiet as he saw the look on Elizabeth's face.

"Riley's going to be furious," she said, remembering his promise to dedicate a goal to her.

"I'm sure he'll be fine-"

"I'll kill him!" they heard someone shout.

"Oh no," groaned Elizabeth, as she ran to the source of the noise.

"That cheating little-"

"Ry," she pleaded as she saw him. "Calm down."

"That was unfair," he growled. "Did you see the way he hit the bludger. This was all rigged."

"Ry, stop being a sore loser. Sirius won fair and square," she observed.

"Oh, yeah, take his side," he snapped, eyeing her with hate.

"What?" she asked, surprised.

"Apparently this isn't the only thing he's won 'fair and square'," he shouted.

"Do you hear yourself? You're being a complete prat," she spat.

"You don't seem to care that _he's_ a prat," he mumbled angrily.

"I don't care about _him_. I care about _you_," she shouted. "Are you that thick? Can't you tell that I can only have you."

"Can," he snarled. "But won't."

"Riley," she sighed.

"I'm through trying to compete with this guy, El," he said, his face turning red as he continued. "It's either you pick me or him."

"I've already picked you," she said sadly.

"Then I forbid you to speak to Sirius," he commanded.

"What?"she asked, surprised.

"You heard me," he shouted.

"You_ forbid_ me? How dare you think you can push me around," she yelled right back. "I can talk to whomever I want."

"El, it's either you don't talk to him...or I leave," he said, watching her with furious eyes.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something but closed it. Why was this happening? Why was Riley being so thick? She couldn't choose between her boyfriend and her baby's father.

"I can't stop talking to Sirius, Ry," she finally said.

"Then I'm sorry," he whispered venomously.

"Riley, please," she begged, but he just shrugged her off.

"Goodbye, Elizabeth," he said coldly, walking back inside the school.

Sinking to her knees, Elizabeth felt the new tears slowly making their way down her cheek.

-x-x-x-

"Elizabeth?" called a voice.

It was late, but she didn't care. She was still there, sunk to her knees right outside the Quidditch Stadium.

"Elizabeth!"

The voice became clearer as someone wrapped their warm jacket around her think frame.

"Are you mad? You'll catch a cold," lectured the voice.

"I don't care," she mumbled.

"Well, I do."

Elizabeth looked up to see the caring eyes of Sirius Black staring down at her.

"Let's get you inside," he ushered.

"It's over," she said, nearly a whisper.

"What is?" he asked frowning.

"Riley and I," she sobbed. "He broke it off."

"Oh," he said, a slight show of hurt in his voice. "Sorry."

"It's alright," she mumbled. "It was getting too difficult anyway."

"Do you - do you wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"No," she cried, clutching onto him with support.

"It's alright, Lizzy. Don't worry, I'm here now," he cooed, directing her into the large school.

-x-x-x-

"Thank Merlin," sighed Collin as Sirius came in, Elizabeth's fragile body in his arms.

He laid her on one of the couches in the common room.

"What happened?" asked Collin.

"Riley," was all Sirius mumbled.

Collin nodded sadly.

"Right," he said with a frown.

Sirius turned to Elizabeth, watching her with sad eyes, he reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. She didn't look away. Her eyes were focused on a large purple dot in the ceiling.

"She hasn't said anything," worried Sirius. "I - I cant see her like this."

Collin looked at them gravely. This was bad...really bad...

-x-x-x-

_"Elizabeth, please, come out," pleaded Lily as she knocked on the bathroom door._

_"No, leave me alone," cried the girl from inside._

_"This isn't good for you," lectured Lily. "Please, just come out and talk."_

_"I don't want to talk, I want to cry!" she shouted from inside._

_Sighing, Lily walked down the Girls' Dormitory steps and into the common room._

_"Any change?" asked Collin._

_"None whatsoever," grumbled Lily. "She's really torn up. She was in love with Sirius, Collin. She thinks the break up is partially her fault."_

_"That's stupid," muttered Collin, even though he knew the truth behind the break up._

_"I don't know what to tell her," sighed Lily. "I can't blame Sirius for this. It isn't all his fault."_

_"But you can't blame her, either," he chimed in._

_"He needs to talk to her, she'll kill herself up there," worried Lily._

_"I don'__t really think he's in the mood to talk," pointed out Collin, as he glanced at Sirius._

_He was off to the side with the Marauders surrounding him. They were talking about the next big plan, but Sirius appeared to be zoned out. He sat on his usual chair, a grim look on his face. With dark bags under his eyes, he looked almost as bad as he felt inside._

_"This is ridiculous," said Lily, shaking her head sadly. "They're both miserable. Why even bother with this stupidity. They know they can't get over it."_

_"Right," nodded Collin, staring at Sirius as if he just saw a ghost._

_"Collin, what are you looking at," she asked, frustrated._

_"Real men cry, right Lils?" he asked with a melancholy expression._

_"Yeah, I suppose they do," said Lily, thinking aloud. "Why?"_

_"Let's just say, Elizabeth is heart broken over a real man," he said, walking past her as Lily saw the tears roll down Sirius's face._

-x-x-x-

It had been two weeks. Two weeks, Elizabeth sat around and did nothing. Two weeks, she wept. Two weeks, she watched at everyone around her moved. Two weeks, no one knew what to do. Two weeks, Sirius hated to see as they progressed.

"Elizabeth?"

It was the first time someone had spoken to her in two weeks. Looking up, Elizabeth's eyes looked sad as Marlene walked toward her.

"We're getting worried," she mumbled awkwardly. "You haven't been yourself lately. This isn't good, Elizabeth. You need to move on."

Elizabeth sighed. Marlene was just the representative of the 'save-Elizabeth-campaign'. She knew the rest of them felt this way. She knew they would talk about her and how they thought they knew what was going on. But they didn't. Not one of them knew why Elizabeth was truly in this state - and that made it easier for her to move on through her day.

"Are you going to speak to me?" pleaded Marlene, watching her with anxious eyes.

She couldn't bear to look at her. Elizabeth just stared at the floor, feeling the pain eat at her heart.

"Alright," retreated Marlene, as she glided away toward the others.

-x-x-x-

"Lily?" she barely whispered as her throat grew sore.

The red head looked surprised to hear her voice. Turning around to look at her friend, Lily's sad eyes watched as Elizabeth motioned for her to come closer.

Elizabeth felt the tears begin to form before she could even say what she had planned.

"Lily, I haven't been truthful to you," she said. "I feel like a horrible person. And all I want to do is crawl under a rock and never come out for it-"

"Wait," interrupted Lily. "Don't."

Lily had formed tears of her own.

"Could I just say something," she pleaded.

Elizabeth nodded hesitantly.

"Elizabeth - the minute I found out that Marlene was pregnant, I was scared. Scared for _her_. Scared for the_ baby_. And I wondered - I wondered why she hadn't told me. And while crying wasn't going to bring me answers, I felt it was the only thing I could do. I felt ashamed for being so weak. And I know it was stupid of me.

"But as the time progressed, I thought about it. And Elizabeth, I am so happy for Marlene. Because I know that she will have that baby with Benjy, and she will be happy, and she will tell me all she wants when she's ready."

Lily's eyes were soon overflowing with tears as she struggled to go on.

"And I know that when that time comes, no baby will have a better mother or father. Because that baby will be cared for so much. Not just by them, but by me. Me and everyone else that cares about Marlene.

"That baby, Elizabeth - that baby will be the most precious thing in the world. Because it came from - it came from - from the most amazing friend in the world. And I know that even though she can't tell me now, she wishes she could so bad. And I understand. I don't want to lose my friend, Elizabeth. And I'm so - proud of her - for being so brave."

The girls sat there, crying, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, Elizabeth's arms wrapped around Lily's thin frame as she began to sob. Lily squeezed her friend, knowing that she couldn't be happier for her.

"You don't know how sorry she feels, Lils," cried Elizabeth, as Lily began to pat her on the back. "You just don't know."

-x-x-x-

**A.N.** That's chapter 7. Sorry that it's so long. Please review and tell me what you think.


	8. The Plan

**The Plan**

by

XxTheLadyInRedxX

**A.N.** I dont own any of J.K's characters. Alright, this is chapter 8. Just to inform you, I _will_ be brining in many new characters. I thought it would be easier than just to blurt them all out at you in the first chapter. So get ready to meet a few new faces. Also, i will keep putting in flashbacks so that you will better understand the past. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. Hope you love this one just as much...

-x-x-x-

_"Elizabeth?"_

_"I don't want to talk to anyone!" she shouted from the bathroom._

_"Alright," said Lily sternly. "I just wanted to tell you that I've left the book on your bed. Just please, think about coming out for a little while."_

_Elizabeth winced as she heard the door shut. She would wait as long as she needed to make sure no one else was in the room. When she didn't hear anything, she slowly creaked the door open and walked into the room._

_She was about to turn around and lock herself in, but he was too quick. He shut the door and pinned her arms against it._

_"You're not my book," she growled._

_"No, but if you don't mind, I need to be read," he said._

_"That makes no sense," she spat._

_"Yeah, well, locking yourself in the bathroom makes no sense either," he retorted._

_Sighing, she let her arms go loose, causing him to slowly let go._

_"Now, could you please just talk to me," he pleaded._

_"Alright, talk," she said, looking down._

_"Elizabeth, I don't want you to be hurt-"_

_"Then why did you do this?" she asked coldly._

_"You know very well why I did this."_

_It was his turn to be defensive and cold. She frowned bitterly and walked over to her bed. Sitting down, she looked up and gestured for him to come too._

_"You think I wanted to hurt you," she stated sadly._

_"No, but I'__m thinking that you think the same of me," he said._

_"I didn't want to hurt you, Sirius," she whispered._

_"Then why didn't you just not answer?" he said. "It would have been less cruel."_

_"No," she shook her head. "I said 'no' because I didn't want to hurt you."_

_Taken aback, a crease began to form in his forehead._

_"What are you talking about?" he asked._

-x-x-x-

"Sirius," she whispered as she saw him in the common room.

"Elizabeth," he breathed, standing up as she came.

"I wanted to thank you," she mumbled.

"It was no problem," he sighed.

Sitting down across him, she sighed as she looked up and saw him staring at her hesitantly.

"Do you want to tell me what happened now?" he asked.

"That was it. We broke up," she said bitterly. "What more is there to say?"

"The reason," he said, looking away. "It wasn't because of me, was it?"

"Oh, Sirius," she sighed. "Don't even think about that."

"It was, wasn't it?" he said sadly. "He broke up with you - because of me."

She shook her head, wanting him to grasp the truth behind his act.

"He broke up with me because he didn't trust me," she said. "He thought you were coming between us. I told him, Sirius. I told him everything. It was his fault for not listening to me."

"You told him about the baby?" he asked.

Elizabeth face flushed as she looked down.

"No," she said warily.

"If you told him, he wouldn't have-"

Shaking her head once more, Elizabeth looked up into his eyes.

"He would have broken it off sooner," she said. "He doesn't like that I talk to you at all. Telling him about the baby? That would have been the frosting on the cake."

"I shouldn't have thrown that bludger at him," he said bitterly.

"No, that would have been letting your team down," she said with a sad smile. "And that just brought out his true colors. He wasn't right for me, Sirius. If he were, he would have trusted me. He wouldn't have made such a big deal."

"He was a fool for ever thinking that," he said.

She smiled at him, a smile that made him want to hurt Riley. She was depressed and he knew it.

"It doesn't matter anymore," she said, looking at the fireplace.

"It matters to you," he sighed.

"What matters to me now, Sirius, is the baby," she said, looking at him sternly. "That's the only important thing now. I don't have to keep this a secret from him anymore. And I've already told Lily. Collin knows. You might as well tell James, Remus, and Peter."

"Really?" he asked.

She nodded.

"They have a right to know after all," she said with a sad grin.

-x-x-x-

"So, does it hurt?" asked James. "Can you feel it moving around?"

"James," hissed Lily.

"Oh, if I speak close to your belly" he pressed against Elizabeth's stomach "can it hear me? Hello, baby. Can you hear me? I'm your Uncle James. Can you say Un-cle?"

Lily stared at James with a look of sheer amusement. She used to hate when James was a cad. But now, seeing his new colors, made her realize that he wasn't all bad. She could tolerate him now...well, as far as her tolerance goes.

Elizabeth chuckled at James' curiosity.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, James," she giggled. "But I doubt it can hear you."

"Have you told any adults?" asked Remus.

"About that," said Elizabeth, looking to Sirius for help.

"We don't want anyone to know," he finished.

"You don't want to know whether the baby is healthy?" asked Remus sternly.

"Of course we do," said Elizabeth. "We'll go to Saint Mungo's over Christmas break."

"Oh," said Remus, trying to think if the act was as responsible as they made it seem.

"Why so secretive?" asked Peter.

"You know Hogwarts," said Sirius. "They find out Elizabeth is knocked up, everyone will start talking."

"How about your Mum?" asked Collin.

"My mum won't give a rats arse," snorted Sirius.

"I meant_ hers_," said Collin with a shake of his head.

Elizabeth suppressed a smile and looked down at her belly.

"I don't know yet," she said.

"So are you going to tell your brother?" asked Lily. "I'm sure he'll tell you it's a good idea."

"Oh no," groaned Elizabeth. "I almost forgot about Reid."

"You can't tell him," said Collin. "He'll kill you."

"She has to, he's her brother," lectured Lily.

"Yeah, but with that temper of his, who knows whose life will be spared once the bomb is dropped," exaggerated Collin.

"You have to tell him, Lizzy," said Sirius quietly.

He had a look of sadness in his eyes. She knew the topic of her brother would spark back memories. It was hard enough to tell her brother without having all that history.

-x-x-x-

_"Where do you think you're going?" asked Reid as his dark brown hair fell in front of his face._

_"Um-"_

_She hadn't practiced a believable lie. She had put all her thought in the escape, she completely forgot about an excuse._

_"Lily's" she said coolly._

_"Is that right?" he asked, almost amused._

_"Yeah," she shrugged._

_"You use the window when you want to go to Lily's?" he asked smugly._

_"I thought it would be more convenient," she lied._

_"This has nothing to do with Sirius, does it?" he asked._

_She knew Reid's temper. If tempted, he could blow the roof off the house - literally._

_"If I say 'no' will you be disappointed?" I asked, trying to sound innocent._

_He gave her a stern look. The same look her mother gave her when she would try to steal a cookie before dinner and blame the crumbs on him._

_Sighing, she dropped her shoulders and faced her brother completely._

_"Alright, I was trying to see Sirius," she said. "But only because he hasn't sent back a letter for two weeks. It's not like him. He usually sends an owl the next day. I'm worried something's happened to him."_

_"Two weeks?" he asked, seeming concerned._

_She nodded. Even if Reid's big-brother instincts told him to hold her back, he knew he cared for Sirius almost as much as she did. He was like a brother to him._

_"Alright," he said worriedly. "You can go. But just - be careful."_

_"Thank you!" she said with glee, wrapping her arms around him._

_"I said be careful," he hissed, trying to get free from the death hug. "I'm as equal to any danger out there."_

_Grinning, Elizabeth ran to the window and climbed down the side of the house._

_"Elizabeth," he called before she disappeared._

_"Yeah?" she asked, turning to look at him._

_"Make sure he's safe," he said quietly, a look of pure worry in his eyes._

_"I will," she assured with a sad smile._

-x-x-x-

"A note?" suggested James.

"How would that go, Prongs," said Sirius. "Dear Reid, you remember Sirius, that guy who totally crushed me last year. Yeah, well, he knocked me up and we're having a baby."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Sirius's blunt comment on her emotional side after their breakup.

"How about you run up to him, quickly whisper it in his ear and then sprint for your life," said Collin, dipping a quill in ink.

"Reid is faster than I am," she pointed out.

"You could tell him when you're both in a crowd," stated Remus. "He wouldn't do anything when there are witnesses around."

"You obviously don't know Reid," giggled Lily.

"She's right," nodded Elizabeth. "One way or another, Reid is going to yell. I'd rather that anger be in a quiet and secluded place."

"You can tell him at the next Hogsmeade trip," said Peter.

All eyes were suddenly on Peter.

"Peter? Did you just - suggest a brilliant idea?" asked Sirius.

Peter's cheeks turned a bright crimson color.

"Way to go, Wormtail," praised James, patting his friend on the back.

"True," nodded Lily. "You could tell him out by the Shrieking Shack. No one goes there anyway. Some rubbish about it being haunted."

"Remus? Are you ok?" asked Elizabeth.

"What?" Remus's voice cracked.

"You look a little pale," she said.

"I'm" he cleared his throat "fine."

"So the plan is settled," said Sirius, a bit too loudly.

"Yeah," said Collin. "But how will we stop him from doing something rash. Elizabeth cant be the only one out there. She's too emotional now. She'll break down crying at any given moment."

The room went quiet. Collin's words were true. It only made sense to bring someone with her. But who?

"Kris!" she exclaimed.

"Who?" asked Collin.

"Reid's girlfriend, Kristine," she explained. "He wouldn't dare do anything with her there."

"That's perfect," said Lily. "But can you trust her to keep the secret?"

"With all my heart..."

-x-x-x-

_"Elizabeth! Come out here, right now!" yelled Reid._

_"Go away!" she yelled, still feeling depression from her recent breakup._

_"Elizabeth, if you don't get out here, I'll go find Sirius and bring him here so that I can kick his ass," he yelled. "Unless you want me to kill him, you will get out here."_

_"You wouldn't even try," she shouted, knowing Reid had a soft spot for her friend._

_"If he hurt you this bad, then I can do anything I want," he growled._

_"I'm not mad at him!" she shouted. "Now, go away!"_

_"Fine!" he shouted, storming down the stairs with a great force._

_Elizabeth sat in her room. She never wanted to come out - ever. She didn't even want to go back to Hogwarts. She would just stay here in her house where no one could ever hurt her again. She would just stay here - till she died._

_"Elizabeth?"_

_The voice was soft and understanding._

_"Are you alright?"_

_"__No," she sobbed._

_"Please open the door."_

_Something in the calm intensity of the voice made Elizabeth drag her feet to the door and unlock it._

_She was stunning as ever, even with her big green eyes staring at her with a look of sympathy and pain. She tucked a piece of her long dirty blonde hair behind her ear and gave her a small smile._

_"Reid told me what happened," she said quietly._

_Elizabeth didn't say anything. She stood there watching her as though if she let go of the gaze she would break down crying._

_"You want to tell me why you've locked yourself in the room for about a week?" she asked politely._

_Elizabeth's lower lip suddenly quivered as she felt a tear make its way down her cheek._

_"I hurt him, Kris," she revealed._

_"I'm sure he forgives you," she encouraged, gesturing for them to sit on the bed._

_"I said 'no' so that I wouldn't hurt him, Kris. But I just hurt him more," she said, shaking with pain._

_"Don't you think you're making this a little too hard on yourself," she whispered._

_"I love Sirius," cried Elizabeth. "I didn't want him to be in any pain. I didn't want to-"_

_Putting her face in her hands, Elizabeth began to cry. Kris wrapped her arms around her fragile body, pulling her closer in comfort._

_"It's alright," she assured. "Sirius is fine. You're going to be fine. The only thing that matters now is how to settle this."_

_"He wont take me back," said Elizabeth. "Not after what I've put him through."_

_"You don't give him much credit," whispered Kris._

_"No, I just don't believe I deserve him," she cried._

_"Don't talk like a fool," said Kris sternly. "You deserve him as much as he deserves you."_

_"Then why did I do this," said Elizabeth with a sob._

_"Because, you thought it was the right thing to do," she said. "Do you know why no one is mad at you, or Sirius, for that matter. No one blames either of you for the breakup because no one knows which of you is right. There was no wrong done here, Elizabeth. This is just a misunderstanding that you and Sirius need to talk about. You'll feel better when you do."_

_"We did talk," said Elizabeth. "But I just felt worse."_

_"Why? Was he mad?" asked Kris._

_"No, he was understanding," cried Elizabeth._

_"Then what's the problem?" said Kris._

_"I never want to hurt him again," said Elizabeth, shaking her head. "I can't ever be with Sirius Black."_

-x-x-x-

**A.N.** That's the end of chapter 8. Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Remember, you're reviews inspire me to write more. So please do so!


	9. The Night To Remember

**The Nigtht To Remember**

by

XxTheLadyInRedxX

**A.N.** I dont own any of J.K's characters. Here is chapter 9. I'm sorry if it's a little short and if it seems insignificant. I put this in as tiny scenes before something BIG happens - and it WILL happen. Also, if no one understands the flashback - sorry that I can be really hidden sometimes - but don't worry, if you have any questions review or message me and I'll be glad to answer them. In the last chapter's review, people asked exactly what Elizabeth said 'no' to. Again, I guess I wasn't very clear. If you reread chapter 1, I'm hoping you might get a hint, but I'm really saving that for maybe the next chapter or one after that. Trust me, all will be revealed soon. Alright, I think that's pretty much it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter...

-x-x-x-

"You're pregnant," breathed Kris, as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes," said Elizabeth guiltily.

"And the father is Sirius," she said to herself.

"Please don't be mad, Kris I -"

"I'm not mad," said Kris, eyeing Elizabeth with worry. "I'm just wondering that maybe if I snog Reid senseless after you tell him, he won't _completely_ explode."

Elizabeth's lips twitched into a smile as Kris chuckled.

"So you'll help?" asked Elizabeth with hope.

"Of course," smiled Kris, giving her a hug.

"Good, now - about that snogging..."

-x-x-x-

"Do you honestly think this is going to work?" asked Sirius, directing Elizabeth down the stairs.

"Positive," said Elizabeth. "Kris will come with me. We'll tell Reid the news by the Shrieking Shack. He'll get angry. I'll unleash Kris on him. He'll calm down. We're safe."

"You make it sound so simple," said Sirius, shaking his head.

"Because it is," smiled Elizabeth.

"So, when is the next Hogsmeade trip?" asked Sirius.

"Um - not sure. Could you ask Remus if Dumbledore has mentioned anything?" asked Elizabeth, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration.

"Of course," he said with a smile.

"Good," she said, nodding to herself.

"Alright, then, I'll see you after class," he said, as Elizabeth walked into Transfiguration.

"Bye, Sirius," she said, as she disappeared behind the doorway.

-x-x-x-

"Hey James? How's the latest prank coming on?" asked Remus, as he opened his book.

"Hmm?" asked James, not paying attention.

"The latest prank," repeated Remus.

"Oh," said James. "I didn't make one."

"You - didn't make one?" asked Remus, putting his book down in fear.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I've learned that cursing people gets me on Lily's bad side. And I've finally gotten her to start speaking to me like I'm human."

"So you're just going to - stop?" he asked.

"That's the plan," retorted James.

Remus looked at his friend in utter shock. James Potter, who will do absolutely anything to pull pranks, had just informed him that he will officially stop with the nonsense. And why? Because it made Lily Evans angry with him.

"I'm really surprised in you, Prongs," said Remus, looking at James in admiration. "I didn't think you would go to this level just to get Evans to go on a date with you."

"Not just a date," said James, shaking his head.

He turned so that he was positioned, looking at Remus with a look of seriousness.

"I want Lily to understand that I fancy her," he said. "I want her to know how much I care for her. How much I'd make her happy if she just gave me that chance."

Remus smiled at his friend. He was sure. James Potter was in love.

-x-x-x-

"And sometimes he's so kind and gentle, but at other times I just want to wring his throat, and then there's the _smile_. Oh God, his smile! I hadn't noticed before how intoxicating it is, especially on that _face_. And then I listen back to what I'm thinking about and realize how idiotically hypocritical I sound. I mean _me_ - like James Potter? Honestly, I spent my whole life trying to _avoid_ the very essence of his being. And now, all I want to do is grab his face and -"

Lily was suddenly cut off by Elizabeth's barking laughter.

"Stop laughing," she scolded, though her face was pulled into an impish grin.

"I'm sorry," she said, wiping a tear away. "It's just - you sound so - flustered."

A new range of giggles hit her as Elizabeth placed her head on the table, shaking it with her vibrating laughs.

"What's so amusing about that?" she asked, eyeing her friend like she was crazy.

"I've just - never seen you like this," she said, trying to calm herself down.

"That's the problem," sighed Lily, her lips twitching into a frown. "I'm never normal around him now. I get all confused and suddenly wonder how on earth I could ever hate him, let alone yell at him."

"You have to give him some credit for that," said Elizabeth. "He's been trying very hard not to tick you off."

"He has?" she asked, a feeling of gratitude in her voice.

Elizabeth nodded her head, smiling at her friend.

"He did that? For_ me_?" she asked.

"He really does fancy you, Lils," Elizabeth explained. "Anyone who's seen him knows that."

"I always thought he was just being a cad," she said with a frown.

"And now?" asked Elizabeth.

"I - I don't know," she frowned. "Everything is just going more and more downhill. Severus and I haven't spoken in 5 months. You're pregnant. Collin has been acting off lately. I just - I don't know what to do anymore."

"Don't you like James?" asked Elizabeth with hopeful eyes.

"No," she whispered. "I _love_ him."

-x-x-x-

"Collin?" Elizabeth looked around the common room in search of her friend.

"Yeah?" he asked.

He was sitting on one of the chairs by the fire.

"Collin, it's dinner time. Why are you here all alone?" she asked, worried about her friend.

"No reason," he said, fidgeting in his seat.

It was a dead giveaway. He always fidgeted when he lied.

"Collin," she scolded.

With a groan, he turned himself so that he wasn't facing her.

"Collin," she pleaded.

Running a hand through his light brown hair, Collin closed his eyes and sighed.

"You can tell me," she urged.

"Okay," he gave in. "But you'll laugh."

Elizabeth looked at him with a confused expression.

"What could be so funny?" she asked.

"I have a stalker," he mumbled under his breath.

"You have a what?" she asked, dumbfounded.

Sighing, Collin turned around so that Elizabeth's blue eyes pierced through him.

"I have a stalker," he explained.

"Alright," she said, looking at her friend like he'd lost it. "Who?"

"Gwendolyn Haurty," he said.

"But she's a -"

"Yup."

"And you're -"

"Uh, huh."

"So then -"

"Exactly," he nodded. "I stayed here so that I wouldn't have to see her in the Great Hall."

"Wow," said Elizabeth, suppressing a laugh.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"You have stalker," she grinned.

"You're laughing," he accused.

"No, I'm not," she said, her eyes dancing wildly.

"You can laugh," he mumbled, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, Elizabeth gave out a loud snort.

"A _girl_ is stalking _you_," she barked. "This is hilarious!"

"I'm glad this amuses you," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, Collin," she chuckled.

"Can't you see how funny this is?"

"Yeah, it's almost as funny as a knocked up teenager," he retorted with a grin.

-x-x-x-

"Remus? Did Dumbledore tell you guys when the next Hogsmeade trip is?" asked Sirius as he fell on his bed.

"Yes," responded Remus.

"That's great," he said. "When is it?"

Remus didn't respond. He stared at the calendar with a stiff, pale face. Worrying, Sirius looked up to find his friend eyes widen.

"Remus?" he asked cautiously. "Yes?" asked Remus.

"Are you alright?" asked Sirius.

"Yes."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes."

"Remus - is the next Hogsmeade trip on a full moon?"

There was a long pause as Sirius anxiously watched his friend.

"Yes."

-x-x-x-

_"Sirius?" she asked with tears in her eyes. __"Sirius, please. Please tell me what's going on." _

_Looking away, the young man stiffened as Elizabeth put a hand on his shoulder. _

_"Sirius, you're scaring me," she said, her teary eyes widening. _

_"I don't want to scare you, Elizabeth," he said, hurt in his eyes. _

_"Then tell me what's going on," she pleaded. _

_"It's - I can't," he said. _

_"Why?" she asked, the tears rolling down her cheek. _

_"Please don't cry, Lizzy," he begged, wiping a tear away from her face. _

_"Please tell me," she said. _

_"It's not my secret to tell," he said._

_Elizabeth nodded, trying to understand. _

_"Can you at least promise me that you're alright," she asked. _

_Smiling sadly, Sirius put a hand to her cheek, caressing her skin with assurance. _

_"Don't worry about me," he said. _

_"How can I when you sneak in my room every month and watch me sleep," she asked. _

_He didn't answer. He knew he couldn't tell her why. He knew if he told the truth, it would reveal something about his friend. A secret his friend has kept this many years. _

_"Sometimes I get worried about you," he said._

_"Alright," she said, fighting back tears. _

_"I just come to check up on you," he assured. _

_"Sirius -"_

_"No," he said, shaking his head. __"Elizabeth, I'm not going to lie. Voldemort is out there. He's killing people. Innocent people. He won't spare anyone. And sometimes - sometimes I wonder if we'd get lucky. Maybe it will all blow over before we have to face anything. But I'm not God. I can't be sure. _

_"I'm not stupid, Lizzy. There's a war going out there. There's no way everyone will survive. There's just no way. Someone is going to get hurt. Someone - someone is going to die." _

_He choked on his last words, closing his eyes to encourage himself to go on. _

_"I just - I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I don't know what I'd do if I let anything happen to you. And I don't know what I'd do if I was the cause of it. If I could have saved you but didn't try." _

_He paused, opening his eyes. _

_"That's why I come here," he explained. __"To know that I still have you. To know that I've kept you alive for another month. To know - to know that I can do this. That I will do this. As long as it takes, just to keep you here with me." _

_He prepared himself, not knowing what Elizabeth would do during this situations. _

_"Oh, Sirius." _

_Wrapping her arms around him, Elizabeth pressed her lips against his. _

_"I love you," she cried between kisses. _

_"I love you, too," he said. _

_His lips crashed against hers, sending shocks throughout her body. They were both shook up. They were both too emotional. And everyone knows that when you're emotional, sometimes, things go unplanned, and you do something...unexpected..._

-x-x-x-

**A.N.**Alright. That's the end of chapter 9. Hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you think!


	10. She's Different

**She's Different**

by

XxTheLadyInRedxX

**A.N. **I don't own any of J.K.'s characters. Alright, I know I promised something big in this chapter, but not much has happened. I had alot to fill to you guys before I can unleash what happens that day at Hogsmeade and the great actions that take place after that. I'm pretty sure I'm going to make Elizabeth's 'no' clear in the next chapter. That flashback is already written out, and just needs to be put in the proper place. Also, if I let out any missing information, I'll try to let you guys know. Sorry if this chapter is a bit annoying. I've been having a few guy troubles myself (her eyes sparkling towards the end is based on a true experience...lol). Sorry about the rambling. Here is chapter 10, I hope you guys like it...

-x-x-x-

"The plan is over," stated Sirius, throwing his book onto the floor.

"What?" asked Elizabeth, pausing midway through her essay.

"We're not doing the plan," he explained.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, confused. "Why not?"

Sirius hesitated, stroking the armrest of the chair.

"I don't think we should do the plan - at least not on that day," he revealed carefully.

"And why is that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I - have an odd feeling," he lied.

"Are you and Evelyn meeting in the Astronomy tower and inhaling incense or something?" she asked, rolling her eyes at his elusiveness.

"Elizabeth, please just believe me," he begged.

She looked at him, curiously, trying to understand the meaning behind his words.

"I would, Sirius," she sighed. "You know I would change it even if I thought you were mental. But I can't. I have to tell Reid soon. He's my brother, he has a right to know. And the next Hogsmeade trip is the best time. We've gone through all this trouble planning, I can't break it all off now."

Sirius sent glowering look at he fireplace, a look of thought on his features.

"Alright," he said, more to himself than to Elizabeth. "We'll just have to be careful."

"Careful?" she asked.

Sirius's face turned to her, his eyes looking at her as if he just realized she was there.

"Uh, yeah," he nodded. "With Reid and all."

"Right," she said, though her eyes scrutinized Sirius's face with a look of suspicion and worry.

-x-x-x-

Lily tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear as she turned the corner.

"Evans?"

She had never been so happy to hear her surname on those lips. Looking up, she met a pair of hazel eyes, staring back at her green ones.

"Hello, James," she said, biting her lip.

"You - uh - you going to class?" he asked, glancing at her Arithmacy books.

"Yes, actually," she nodded, clutching her book tighter to her chest.

It was suddenly becoming harder to breathe.

"Oh, good," he said with a smile. "I was wondering if I could walk you there."

"James," she stated, causing a surge of adrenaline to rush through both of their system. "I thought you had Transfiguration next?"

"I do," he said, pleased that she knew his classes as much as he knew hers.

"That's all the way across the school," she said, bewildered.

"Yeah, so?" he asked.

"I -"

She stood there, trying to understand why in the world James would walk her to class, only to be tardy to his own.

"Alright," she nodded with a smile.

James beamed, walking beside her like a loyal puppy.

"So," she said, trying to strike up a conversation.

Lily Evans had never been at a loss of words.

"So," he repeated.

There was a moment of awkward silence where they both turned to each other, looked into the other's eyes, and quickly turned away, blushing.

"Actually," he stated. "There was a reason why I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?" she asked.

"Yes," he revealed. "I was - sort of maybe wondering if you would -"

"I'd love to," she blurted out, before he could finish.

"Really?" he asked, beaming down at her.

Nodding her head vigorously, Lily felt her head suddenly spin.

"That's great," he yelled in joy, as Lily laughed.

Without a second thought, James picked Lily up and spun her around, only to later crush her into his chest.

"James," she laughed. "I can't breathe."

"Oh," he said, pulling her away so that he still had a hold of her.

Watching her with the utmost passion, James wondered how he had gotten so lucky.

"Next Hogsmeade trip is on Saturday," he explained.

"I'll see you in the common room," she agreed.

"Good," he said, smiling at her.

-x-x-x-

_"James Potter, you worthless occupation of good space!" yelled Lily._

_"I'm disappointed Evans," he said with a 'tsk' "I know you can come up with something better than that."_

_"You have some nerve," she snapped._

_"Why, thank you," he grinned._

_Lily made a sound of frustration and threw her hands in the air._

_"I give up," she yelled, pulling out her wand. "One more comment, Potter, and I swear I'll -"_

_"Miss Evans?"_

_"Professor McGonagall," breathed Lily. "I was just -"_

_"Miss Evans, you know very well about the rules-"_

_"Professor, please, I was just - um -"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I was just -"_

_"She was just pointing out my responsibilities as a student. Miss Evans had just caught me throwing curses at the Slytherins. I'm sorry, Professor. I deserved her telling me off," said James, hanging his head low. _

_"Is this true, Miss Evans?" asked Professor McGonagall._

_Lily bit her lip, debating whether or not to tell the truth._

_"Yes," she lied, hating herself for being thankful for Potter's rescue._

_"Very well then," said Professor McGonagall. "In that case, that's a week of detention, Potter."_

_"I know," he said, rolling his eyes._

_"I'll see you both in Transfiguration," she said before walking off to her classroom._

_Lily stood, dumbfounded, watching James in the sort of awe that made her want to kick herself._

_"It's not polite to stare, Evans," he said with a smile, before walking off._

-x-x-x-

"Elizabeth, don't!" he yelled.

"Collin, Lily has a right to know," she said, walking to the common room.

"No, she doesn't," he said. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do," she said, inhaling a good amount of air before giving the Fat Lady the password.

"Elizabeth, please think about what you're doing," pleaded Collin. "Think of who this might affect. This is crazy. Just - come back and let's think it through."

"I'm done thinking, Collin," she said, giving him a reproachful look. "This should have been done a long time ago."

Elizabeth spotted Lily sitting on a chair in front of the fire. She heard Collin curse as she walked over to her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Lily, there's something important I have to tell you," she sighed, glancing over at a glaring Collin.

"What is it?" asked Lily, putting her book on her lap.

"Well," started Elizabeth. "You see - Collin has a stalker."

There was a moment of silence where Lily stared from Elizabeth to Collin back to Elizabeth. She blinked twice, cocked her head to the side, and then picked up her book and continued to read.

"I know," was all she said before she flipped the page.

"What?" asked Collin, astounded.

"Gwendolyn Haurty is a nice girl, Collin," she continued. "Don't give her a hard time."

"She knows_ everything_," Elizabeth whispered to Collin.

-x-x-x-

"Have you talked to Remus about the plan?" asked James with a frown.

"Yeah," nodded Sirius, looking at the floor sullenly. "We've agreed to keep far away from where Elizabeth is. I'm pretty sure she won't stay there past the full moon, but I don't want to take any chances."

"Right," agreed James.

"So," said Sirius with a grin. "You finally got that date with Evans?"

James felt his cheeks flush as he looked away.

"Yeah," he said with a sheepish grin.

"It's about time, eh?" said Sirius with a bark of laughter.

"Shut up, Pads," laughed James, playfully throwing a pillow at his friend.

-x-x-x-

_"So Pads," said James, jabbing him in the ribs. "What's the plan for this weekend."_

_"Oh, the usual," said Sirius, with a grin._

_"Snogfest with half the female population?" joked James, letting out a bark of laughter._

_Sirius shook his head, smiling at his friend._

_"Alright, alright," said James. "Who's the lucky lady?"_

_"Um - her name was - wait - I know this - "_

_"Sirius!"_

_"I'm joking," snorted Sirius. "Her name is - Samantha."_

_"Kristina," corrected Remus from behind a book._

_"Right," said Sirius, whacking his head. "I knew that."_

_"Of course you did, mate," said James with a snort._

_"Shut up, Prongs," said Sirius, throwing a pillow at his head._

_"How long are you going to keep this up, Sirius?" asked Remus, frowning with disapprobation._

_"I'm sorry, Remus. I'll get the name right next time," said Sirius. "Kristina is just such a complicated name-"_

_"Not her name," hissed Remus, rolling his eyes. "How long before you take this relationship thing seriously - don'__t laugh James. Honestly, this pun is getting ridiculous."_

_"You're ridiculous," muttered James with a chuckle._

_"I just haven't found the right girl yet," said Sirius, with a shrug._

_"So you're going to continue snogging each one until you do?" asked Remus._

_"Uh - yeah, pretty much," said Sirius._

_"Have you no morals?" asked Remus, appalled._

_"Um - no, I must have dropped those on my way to Veronica's room," he said with a grin._

_"Ah, Veronica," sighed James._

_"Oh, yeah," nodded Sirius, giving James a high five._

_"You two never cease to amaze me," said Remus. "When will you learn and grow up?"_

_"Um - James?" said Sirius._

_"Can I buy a vowel?" asked James._

-x-x-x-

"The lone wolf cries over his loss."

"What does she keep rambling on about?" snapped Collin, who had never taken a liking to Evelyn's odd behavior.

"She feels something bad is coming," said Lily, who had seen the patterns of Evelyn's mysterious comments.

Collin let out a loud snort.

"A hippogriff could have predicted that one," he said.

"If you don't believe me, it's your loss - or your future," she said, walking away with a dazed look on her face.

Collin frowned but quickly shook his head.

-x-x-x-

"Tomorrow is the big day, eh?" asked Kris, giving Elizabeth a warm smile.

"Yeah," she said, frowning. "Yeah, it is."

"Don't worry about it, Liz," encouraged Kris. "He'll understand."

"I know he will," said Elizabeth, smiling weakly.

"Then what's the problem?" asked Kris.

Elizabeth's eyes subconsciously glanced at a certain grey eyed man in the room.

"Nothing," she said.

-x-x-x-

_"I'll see you later then, Pads," called James as he walked down the corridor._

_"Later, Prongs," he said, turning a corner._

_Book scattered the floor as Sirius collided with something - or someone._

_"I'm sorry," she mumbled._

_"Yeah, sorry," he muttered, rubbing his head where one of the books hit him._

_"Oh, did I hurt you?" she asked._

_"Well, actually" Sirius's eyes looked up and saw a pair of beautifully shaped blue ones watching him "no - no you didn't."_

_"Oh, good," she said, gathering up her books. "Madam Pomfrey would have killed me if I sent one more student to the hospital wing."_

_Sirius chuckled, helping her pick up the books._

_"Anyway, I better get to class," she said, standing up. With a smile, she added, "Sorry about running into you. Bye."_

_Before Sirius could even respond with a 'Yeah, maybe we can run into each other again sometime' , the girl had walked away._

_"Bye," he breathed, looking around confused._

-x-x-x-

"Collin?" asked a petite girl with light brown hair and large brown eyes.

"Gwendolyn!" gasped Collin, surprised at seeing the young Hufflepuff. "Um - hi."

"I was um - wondering if you were going to the Hogsmeade trip - with anyone?" she stammered, looking at the floor.

"Oh, well, you see Gwen-" her eyes brightened at her new nickname "dolyn."

He had to be cautious not to lift her spirits and be the one to put them down.

"I'm sort of not - dating - right now," he said, choosing his words carefully.

Her eyebrows rose as she looked at him with a melancholy expression.

"What I mean is -"

Collin sighed in frustration.

"Gwendolyn - I -"

"It's alright, Collin," she said, smiling half heartedly. "I understand."

"You - do?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'll see you around."

As she walked away, Collin couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt for the girl.

-x-x-x-

_"Elizabeth Walker," he repeated. "She's that girl that hangs out with Evans."_

_Everything was starting to make sense again._

_"What does it matter, Pads?" asked James. "So you bumped into her. What's with the stalker attitude?"_

_"This coming from the man who keeps a lock of Lily's hair under his pillow," teased Sirius._

_"Hey!" yelled James, wide-eyed. "How do you know about that?"_

_"Anyway," said Sirius, rolling his eyes. "It doesn't matter. I was just - curious. I'd never noticed her eyes before. They - I don't know - sparkle."_

_"Sparkle?" asked James with a snort. "Wow, Pads, you've really gone soft."_

_"Shut up," said Sirius, shoving his friend of his four poster bed._

_"Plus, aren't you dating Kristina?" he asked._

_"I broke up with her yesterday," shrugged Sirius._

_"Then who was on your arm this morning?" asked James._

_"Oh, that was Heidi," he said._

_"Heidi?" he asked._

_"Yeah, you know - Heidi," said Sirius, making a gesture that only James would understand._

_"Oh," said James, a twinkle in his eye. "Right."_

_"Anyway, me and Heidi aren't really working out," he said._

_"Why not?" asked James with a frown._

_"Sure she has a nice figure - oh who am I kidding - she has an amazing figure - but I mean - I can't really see myself with her, you know?" he asked._

_"Because?" asked James._

_"I don't know - she's just a - pretty face. I don't feel anything when I'm with her. And I'm pretty sure she's just tagging along in this relationship for the reputation," explained Sirius._

_"So you breaking up with her today?" asked James._

_"Yup," he said, "right before dinner."_

_"And this - Elizabeth Walker?" he asked._

_"What about her?" asked Sirius._

_"You going to - you know-" James waggled his eyebrows at his friend._

_"No," he said._

_"What?" asked James, astounded. "Why not?"_

_"She's - different," he said._

-x-x-x-

That was chapter 10. Please read and review telling me what you think and asking any questions your heart may desire. I promise to answer each one the best I can. I know I leave things a bit unclear sometimes. So feel free to ask away...


	11. The Secrets Unwind

**The Secrets Unwind**

by

XxTheLadyInRedxX

**A.N.** I don't own any of J.K's characters. Alright! Finally chapter 11! This is where the troubles begin. Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. To answer a previous question - that one flashback where Elizabeth and Sirius sleep together is the reason why she's pregnant. They've only slep together once. This chapter might be a bit off - not as good as I could have hoped. But I like the way things turned out and I hope you guys do too. Message or review if you have any questions. Here is chapter 11, hope you guys like it...

-x-x-x-

_"We need to talk," declared Reid as he sat across from Sirius._

_"Alright," nodded Sirius. "About what?"_

_"About your intentions with my sister," said Reid._

_"What about them?" asked Sirius._

_"What are they exactly?"_

_"She's my girlfriend, Reid. My intentions are practical for one in a situation like that."_

_"My point exactly. She's your _girlfriend_. I don't want you treating her like all the ones before her."_

_Sirius's eyebrows nit together as he looked at Reid in confusion._

_"What are you talking about?" he asked._

_"If you ever hurt my little sister, Sirius, I'm going to have to beat you over the head with a broomstick," pointed Reid bluntly._

_"I'm not going to hurt her," assured Sirius._

_"Sirius, let's face it - you've snogged more than half the girls at Hogwarts. You can get anyone you want. You are practically a one night stand kind of guy. What are you doing in this relationship?" asked Reid._

_Sirius's friendly face suddenly turned to stone._

_"I love your sister, Reid," he stated. "She's the first girl I've met that I thought I could spend the rest of my life with. And I know that I may come off as the type of bloke who can't have a steady girlfriend - but you see, that's the mistake people. They judge that because of what I do, I will back out of the first long-term relationship I find."_

_"And what exactly are you going to do?" he asked._

_"All I can do is love Elizabeth and show her how much I care for her," he said, shrugging. "Believe me, I'm new at the whole 'soul mate' sort of thing. I'm as clueless as the next guy. But I do know that the feelings I have for Elizabeth are beyond anything I can explain. And if anyone ever takes her away from me - not only will I severely hurt them, but I'd possibly die from the misery."_

_There was a short pause at which Reid took a breath and smiled._

_"Soul mates, eh?" he asked with a sheepish grin._

_"I really do love her, Reid."_

_"I know you do."_

_"Then what's the problem?"_

_"You seem too good to be true."_

-x-x-x-

"Kris, we just passed the Three Broomsticks. Where did you plan on taking us?" asked Reid as they made their way through the little village.

"I wanted to take a good look at the Shrieking Shack," she said casually.

"Alright," said Reid slowly. "Are you feeling alright, love?"

"Never been better," she said with a smile.

"I'm sure," he muttered, looking at his girlfriend as if she were high.

-x-x-x-

"James, where are we going?" giggled Lily as James pulled her by the arm.

"Zonko's, of course," said James, pulling Lily into his arms so that he could direct her more easily.

"This is ridiculous," she sighed as they entered the store.

"It's a joke shop, what do you expect?" he snorted. "Something - sirius?"

James chuckled at his pun as Lily shook his head at the played out joke. It was beginning to get on everyone's nerves - all but James' of course.

"What are you looking for?" she asked as James' eyes scanned the room.

"Oh, nothing," he said with a glint in his eyes.

-x-x-x-

"Elizabeth, I don't think this is such a good idea," complained Sirius.

"You know what?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "I think this is first of your forty attempts to convince me that I actually believe."

"Just be careful, alright," he said. "Reid has a very big temper."

"Don't worry, Sirius. I think I can handle my own brother," she said.

"I don't want anything to happen to you," he said, his eyes full of pain and hurt.

A few things happened at once.

Sirius suddenly wrapped his arms around Elizabeth, pulling her into a large hug. Elizabeth suddenly understood that Sirius's concern was not completely about Reid's reaction. Reid and Kris made their way to the Shrieking Shack. And in the end, with a kiss on her forehead, Sirius walked away into the safety of the many trees.

"Elizabeth?" asked Reid, as he spotted her. "What are you doing here?"

Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth sighed. This was it.

"Reid, we need to talk," she said, her wide blue eyes threatening to tear up any minute.

-x-x-x-

"Gwendolyn!" he called as he spotted her.

"Collin?" she asked, surprised. "I thought - um - hi."

"I was just walking through - I noticed that you were alone. Thought I'd ask how you were," he stammered, trying to understand why the voice in his head urged him to confront her.

"I'm alright," she nodded. "I just came back from the Three Broomsticks. Dorcas found herself a nice Ravenclaw bloke."

Giggling, Gwendolyn sighed and made a face.

"And Benji and Marlene are all over each other," she said with a chuckle. "I thought it was time for me to head back."

"Already?" he asked.

She shrugged, looking up at him with confused brown eyes.

"Do you mind taking a walk with me?" he asked, trying to act sincere.

"Um - sure," she smiled warmly.

-x-x-x-

"I can't do this," said Remus, shaking his head vigorously.

"Stop it, Moony, you'll give yourself a migraine," said Sirius, staring at the floor grimly.

"Remus, she's in complete danger," he said, wide-eyed.

"So she's by the Shrieking Shack," he shrugged. "She'll be out of there in time."

"How do you know?" asked Remus, eyebrows raised.

"How long does it take to tell your brother that you're pregnant?" he pointed out, though he couldn't help but fear for the worst.

-x-x-x-

"Reid, this is very hard for me to say," started Elizabeth, tears forming in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked as Kris squeezed his hand. "What happened?"

"What I'm about to tell you is a bit - big," she breathed. "Please, try to understand."

"Elizabeth, you're scaring me," he asked worriedly. "What happened?"

-x-x-x-

"What was that thing you bought at the shop?" asked Lily as they walked down the village.

"Sirius wanted me to get him a bag of dung bombs," he said casually.

"Hmm," she said, eyeing him suspiciously.

She knew for a fact that what he bought did not look like dung bombs.

-x-x-x-

"Gwendolyn, the reason I wanted to talk to you was because I felt a bit -bad- for the way I rejected you," said Collin sadly. "You see, it's not because I don't like you."

Gwendolyn's eyes furrowed in concentration as she watched him.

"I do. You're a great girl," he continued. "It's just - I don't like you in that way."

"Alright," she nodded.

"It's not your fault," he assured. "You're not the first girl I don't feel that way about."

"Right," she said.

"Gwendolyn, I don't think you get the concept," he blurted, "that I'm gay."

Gwendolyn's eyes suddenly came to life.

"Oh, I know," she said with a smile.

"You - know?" he asked, mouth hanging open.

"Yeah, that's why I didn't feel too bad when you rejected me," she shrugged, kicking a rock on the ground.

"Then - if you knew - why did you ask me in the first place," he asked.

"I think you know," she said. "Well, not yet really. But you will soon enough."

"What?" he asked, closing his eyes in confusion.

-x-x-x-

"You're - you're - you're-"

Reid's eyes closed in frustration.

"Pregnant!"

Placing two fingers on the bridge of his nose, Reid began to take deep breaths.

"Reid, please try to understand," begged Kris.

"Oh, I understand," he said, beginning to shake in anger.

"Reid, you don't get it. Please just calm down," pleaded Elizabeth.

"I get everything!" he shouted. "Who did this to you?"

Elizabeth didn't answer. She stared at the floor in fear.

"Who did this to you!?" he demanded, his voice getting louder.

Elizabeth felt the tears cave in and roll down her cheek.

"Elizabeth, who the bloody hell did this to you?" bellowed Reid.

"Reid, you're scaring her!" warned Kris in desperation. "She's too emotional for this."

"Of course she's emotional," he snapped. "She's gotten herself knocked up!"

"Stop yelling at her," lectured Kris. "You're only making it harder on her."

"It should be harder," he said. "If it wasn't hard it wouldn't be a mistake. And this, clearly, is one of the stupidest mistakes she's ever made."

"This baby is not a mistake," Elizabeth yelled. "Don't you dare blame this child."

"Elizabeth, you're pregnant!" he bellowed.

"Don't you think I know that," she yelled back.

There was a moment of silence when all that could be heard were three beating hearts - and one small faint one.

"Who did this to you?" he asked once more.

"Sirius and I-"

"Sirius?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

"Yes."

"When?"

"June."

"When did you find out?"

"September."

"It took you that long?"

"Yes, Reid, I didn't think it was actually going to happen!"

"Have you told Sirius?"

"Yes, he knows. He's the one that urged me to tell you."

Reid grew quiet, staring at the floor in contemplation.

"Have you told mum?"

"No."

"I hope you know that you're going to tell her over Christmas break."

"I - I know."

"This was very irresponsible of you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be - it's not your fault."

"Don't blame Sirius."

"Then who should I blame?"

"Reid, it was a spark of the moment. He didn't even do anything."

"Oh really? So I just suppose he was a complete gentleman?"

Elizabeth felt the tears spill over as she closed her eyes in guilt.

"What?" asked Reid. "What aren't you telling me."

"Reid," she began after a few minutes of silence. "Sirius kept asking me if we should do it. He kept - kept urging me to think about what we were doing."

She looked up to see Reid's eyes stare back at her.

"I told him it's what I wanted. I didn't stop him. I didn't want to."

Reid watched her for a few minutes, trying to understand who the girl before him was.

"Reid, please say something," she begged.

"You're having a baby - with Sirius," he sighed.

"Please, please just - just don't - don't -"

"Don't what? What do you want me to do, Elizabeth? What is it that you want me to do?"

"I want you to understand!" she yelled. "I want you to be by my side. I want you to tell me that it's going to be alright - that it's not as bad as it seems. I want you to convince me that everything will be okay - even if you know I wont believe you. I want you to hold my hand and assure me that my big brother is going to be here the whole time - helping me with this. I want to know that I don't have to go through this knowing that you're not there."

Tears slid down her cheek as she looked at her brother.

"But what I want most is to know that my baby is going to have his uncle," she cried, tears rolling down her cheek. "I want to know that this baby is not coming to this world without you. If you're not in their life - I don't want to ever have this baby."

-x-x-x-

"James - what are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said, pulling something out of his pocket.

"What is that?" she asked.

"A gift," he shrugged.

"For what?" she asked.

"For you," he said simply, placing a small green tube-like object in her palm.

"What does it do?" she asked curiously.

"Blow on it," he directed.

Lily looked at him hesitantly, contemplating what the object would do.

"Go on," he urged.

Sighing, Lily brought her palm closer to her mouth and blew on it.

The tube suddenly came to life and in a second, transformed into fifteen white butterflies. She gasped in shock as the butterflies began to fly around her head.

"Wait," he said as she looked at him.

And with a blink of an eye, the butterflies gathered together and formed into a lily. The flower slowly glided down to her palm.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, holding the flower in admiration.

"Just like you," he said.

-x-x-x-

"I don't understand," said Collin.

"Oh, you will," assured Gwendolyn.

"Won't you tell me?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I did," she shrugged. "And it's not something someone can tell you - it's more something you find out for yourself."

"You make no sense," he frowned.

"Maybe not now," she shrugged.

"Has Evelyn brainwashed you?" he asked bitterly.

Gwendolyn giggled and put a hand on his cheek. His skin burned at her touch.

"I'll see you later, Collin," she said with a warm smile.

And like that, Gwendolyn Haurty made her way to Hogwarts, leaving Collin with many things to overanalyze in his mind.

-x-x-x-

"I think it went well," said Kris, as they watched Reid storm off into the darkness.

"He hates me," cried Elizabeth, sobbing on Kris's shoulder.

"He just needs some time," assured Kris. "That's why he walked away. He knows you've won - he just needs time to get used to it."

"You think so?" asked Elizabeth.

"Take it from someone who always argues with him," she teased.

Elizabeth gave a watery smile as she looked at the floor.

"Where do you think he's off to?" asked Elizabeth.

"Somewhere no one can disturb him," guessed Kris with a shrug. "Come one, let's get you back. All we can do is wait now."

-x-x-x-

"I don't know what to say," sighed Lily as the day came to and end. "This has been one of the most - amazing - days I've ever had."

"You seem surprised," teased James.

"I just didn't think that - I mean - you're James Potter," she said.

"And?" he asked.

"You're supposed to be - well -"

"A self obsessed, arrogant cad whose big head can't fit through the doorway," sighed James."

"I'm sorry about that," she said, blushing slightly. "I didn't know you then."

"Are you saying that you were - wrong?" he asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

"I - maybe," she said, biting her lip.

"You don't have to say it," he said with a smile. "All I care about is that you don't think that way anymore."

"I don't," she said warmly.

"Good," he sighed. "Because I want to ask you a question."

"Of course," said Lily. "What is it?"

-x-x-x-

"Where's James?" asked Peter.

"Still with Lily, I guess," said Sirius.

"He's changing, Sirius. What do we do?" asked Peter, frantically looking around for an escape.

Remus lay on the floor, shaking in pain.

"Tranform!" yelled Sirius.

"What?" asked Peter.

Suddenly, with a howl of pain, Remus began to grow fur.

"Now!" yelled Sirius.

-x-x-x-

Collin sighed as he made his way slowly back to the entrance of the village.

"Something's not right," he breathed as he looked up at the sky.

Gwendolyn Haurty - what a puzzle.

"The moon looks lovely doesn't it?"

Collin spun around to face Evelyn, a dazed look on her face.

"What do you want?" he asked bitterly.

"I'm just star gazing - it's always cleared when there's a full moon," she said in awe.

"Alright," he nodded, looking up as well. "Oh - it _is_ a full moon."

Marveling at the giant orb, Collin could have sworn he heard a low cry coming from afar.

-x-x-x-

Remus was transformed - his large wolf eyes looking around hungrily. But there was no one to hurt. No one around to accidentally bite. Not a soul lingered at the abandoned house.

Peter, now in rat formation, suddenly gave a squeak, running at Sirius.

The dog looked up to what Peter was fearing and gave a bark. Transforming back as fast as he could, Sirius didn't even notice Remus howl as he began to run.

"Reid!" he shouted.

-x-x-x-

**A.N.** That was chapter 11. Sorry about the cliffhanger - I just HAD to do it! Please review and tell me what you think...


	12. Heaven Restored

**Heaven Restored**

by

XxTheLadyInRedxX

**A.N.** I don't own any of J.K's characters. Alright, I'm sorry it's been so long, but I've been extremely busy. Some of the writing may be a bit weak and I'm sorry for that. But in all, it came out the way I wanted it to. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. And again let me remind you that the REVIEWS are what INSPIRE me to WRITE MORE. So please, please, review. And yes, this is the chapter that explains what Elizabeth said 'no' to (all jump up in joy). If you have any questions or is something is unclear, please feel free to message me about it or ask it in a review. I will try to clear it up as much as possible. Alright, here is chapter 12. I hope you guys like it...

-x-x-x-

Sirius began to run as fast as his feet could take him.

"Reid!" he shouted once more.

The young man looked up, startled to see Sirius. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he pointed at something behind the running boy.

"Sirius, look out!" he yelled.

"Wha-"

Sirius's body collided to the floor as Remus's wolf form stood over him, howling.

"Oh, no," gasped Sirius as he looked up into Remus's crazy wolf eyes.

"Sirius, run!" shouted Reid.

Remus's paw suddenly extended and nearly missed Sirius's head. Lifting himself as fast as he could, Sirius raced towards Reid. Contemplating whether he should transform into a dog, he decided it would be unwise to reveal so much to Reid at once.

"Reid, you have to get out of here," he warned as he reached him.

"You're coming with me," said Reid.

"Just trust me! Get out of here no-"

Remus suddenly howled, staring down Sirius with the utmost thirst. Without a second thought, the wolf raced toward the two boys, teeth snapping as it ran.

"Reid!" yelled Sirius as Remus aimed to pounce on him.

Not thinking, Sirius suddenly pushed him out of the way and fell to the floor. In that second, Remus collided against him, his claws digging into Sirius's chest. Screaming in pain, Sirius looked up to find Reid staring at him in fear.

"Get out of here," he choked, clutching his chest in pain. "Get out of -"

Remus suddenly backed away from Sirius, watching him with wolfish eyes. He paused a few feet away and stared at Sirius in what appeared to be remorse. And with a low howl, Sirius's eyes shut.

-x-x-x-

"Lily, I know this has been our first date and everything. But I feel like I've known you my whole life."

-x-x-x-

"I'm getting worried," feared Elizabeth, running a hand through her hair. "Reid should have been back by now."

"I'm sure he's fine," said Kris, averting Elizabeth's gazing eyes.

"No, he's not!" urged Elizabeth. "He was supposed to comeback by now. Me and Sirius-"

Elizabeth suddenly stopped, looked around the room, and gasped. "Where's Sirius?" she asked.

"He - didn't he come up with us?" said Kris, looking around hallway.

"Oh, no," choked Elizabeth. "Reid probably found Sirius - and then - oh no, oh no, oh no."

Covering her face with her hands, Elizabeth began to choke on her breaths.

"Calm down, Elizabeth. Sirius is probably with the Marauders," she said more confidently.

"Oh shut up!" snapped Elizabeth, walking past the confused Ravenclaw.

"Where are you going?" yelled Kris.

"To find Sirius!" she said clearly.

-x-x-x-

"James? What are you trying to say?"

"Sirius!" shouted Reid. "Oh, no, oh no, oh no!"

Placing his ear on Sirius's chest, Reid suddenly grabbed the young man's hand.

"Wake up, Sirius," he pleaded, checking for a pulse. "Come on - wake up!"

Remus, watching the scene in remorse, suddenly took a step back. Letting out a low howl, the wolf sprinted away into the forest.

"Sirius, please..."

-x-x-x-

"Do you love me, Lily?"

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

-x-x-x-

"Sirius?" called Elizabeth, pulling her cloak closer to herself. "Sirius?"

Sprinting down the grassy walkway, Elizabeth made her way down the grounds and to the carriages. A figure suddenly appeared, causing Elizabeth to let out a gasp.

"What are you doing here?" asked Filch, the caretaker.

"I - I need to get to Hogsmeade," she said.

Filch grunted as if he were amused.

"I'm not joking," she said, giving the man a stern look.

"Everyone has been brought back," said the caretaker. "No more rides to Hogsmeade. Shouldn't you be in your common room?"

"What do you mean everyone's back?" she asked.

"Go to bed," he said.

"But - wait - you don't understand. My brother is-"

"Probably in his common room," said Filch. "Now get back in the castle before I tell Professor Dumbledore."

-x-x-x-

"I - yes, yes I do love you."

"What?"

"James, I love you."

-x-x-x-

Carrying Sirius on his back, Reid began to walk back to the carriages.

"Who's going to take us back now," he sighed, looking around.

The village was empty, the only sound being that of the Three Broomsticks sign that began to swing back and forth in the wind.

"Hello!" he shouted. "Hello!"

Sighing dejectedly, Reid put Sirius down, placing his hands on the young man's face.

"Sirius, please, please wake up," he begged.

"Hey!" he heard someone whisper.

Looking around suspiciously, Reid spotted a pair of eyes staring at him from outside the Board Head.

"Hey, you!"

"What do you want?" asked Reid.

The figure motioned for Reid to come by him.

"Come here, boy," said the figure.

"Who are you?" asked Reid, as he stared into the man's crystal blue eyes.

"It doesn't matter now. I can help you," he said.

"How?" asked Reid.

"I have a way back to the castle," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Unless of course, you don't want to know."

Looking down at Sirius's frail body, Reid looked back at the man and nodded.

"Alright," he said. "How do I get back?"

-x-x-x-

"That's - you do? You really do, Lily?"

"Yes, James. I - I know it sounds crazy - I mean, you tell me a few years ago that I'll end up falling for Potter and I'd think they were mental. But now - now I know that I do, James. I love you."

"I love you, too."

-x-x-x-

"Kris?" yelled Elizabeth as she got back to the castle. "Kris, where are you?"

Running up the steps, Elizabeth tried to catch her breath as she ran as fast as she could.

"Come on!" she yelled at the staircase as it shifted. "This isn't the time."

-x-x-x-

"What does this mean?"

"I don't know."

"James?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you do something for me?"

"Anything."

-x-x-x-

"Come on, Sirius. We're almost there. Just a few more steps," said Reid to the unconscious body. "This is no use."

"Kris!" he heard someone yell at a distant.

"Elizabeth?" he whispered.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"I want you to kiss me."

-x-x-x-

Speeding up her pace, Elizabeth stopped and let out a gasp.

"Reid?" she yelled as she saw him carrying Sirius. "Oh my god."

-x-x-x-

James sucked in a breath and leaned his head closer to her face.

"Close your eyes," he whispered in his ear.

Lily did as she was told and suddenly, his lips pressed against hers. With a sudden rush of excitement, Lily tightened her grip around his neck, running his fingers through his messy black hair. Trying not to smile, James pulled Lily closer wrapping his arms around her waist.

-x-x-x-

"What is all that noise?" snapped Madam Pomfrey as she opened the door to the hospital wing.

Letting out a sudden gasp, her eyes looked upon Sirius's form, two large, bloody stains streaming down his chest.

"Quick, bring him inside."

-x-x-x-

Gasping for air, Lily placed her hand on her throat, looking up at James.

"What?" he asked, amused, trying to slow down his heart rate.

"Nothing," she said, not being able to help herself from smiling.

-x-x-x-

Slightly opening his eyes, Sirius gasped for breath as he looked around. He was in a white room, all alone. He could feel pain lurking from his chest, like a demon clawing its way out. Letting out a low whimper, Sirius clutched his chest, feeling something pulling him back.

"Sirius?" he heard someone whisper. "Sirius, it's going to be alright. I'm here. It's going to be fine."

"Where am I?" he whispered.

Opening his eyes once more, Sirius looked into the bright blue eyes of an angel.

"Sirius, don't worry. I'm here," she whispered.

Letting out a sigh, Sirius closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

The angel was back. His heaven was restored. The war was over. The war that happened so long ago. The war that changed it all...

-x-x-x-

_"Sirius?" she mumbled, tightening her grip around his waist._

_"Mmh," he sounded._

_"You know I love you right?" she whispered._

_"Of course," he said, sounding surprised._

_"Then what's all this?" she asked, pointing at the blanket they were on, along with the floating candles above them._

_They had been on the grounds for a good twenty minutes, watching the stillness of the lake._

_"I thought I'd do something romantic," he teased._

_"Oh, right, because you're such a romantic type," she said, rolling her eyes._

_"I hope that wasn't sarcasm," he said, pursing his lips._

_Chuckling, Elizabeth buried her head in his chest, taking in his scent._

_"Mmm," she sighed, exhaling his entrancing cologne._

_"Elizabeth?" he started. "I have to ask you something."_

_"Alright," she said, closing her eyes._

_"It's important," he urged._

_Opening her eyes, Elizabeth tilted her head back so that she could see his face._

_"What is it?" she asked, her eyes filled with worry._

_"No, no," he assured, waving off her fear. "Nothing bad."_

_"Oh, good," she sighed, still looking at him._

_"I just - Elizabeth, I - I love you," he breathed._

_"I love you, too, Sirius," she said, a smile of confusion spreading on her lips._

_"No, Lizzy, you don't understand," he said. "I want you."_

_"I want you, too," she said._

_"I want you," he said, "forever."_

_It took a minute for Elizabeth to process it all in._

_"You-?"_

_"Elizabeth, I know I can't live with any other girl. You're the only one I'll ever love. I want you. I want to be with you. And I want you to be mine...till death do us part," he spoke._

_Lifting himself up, Sirius slowly bent down on one knee._

_"Elizabeth?" he asked. "Will you marry me?"_

_Opening his palm, Sirius revealed a beautiful silver ring._

_"Sirius," she breathed, staring at the rock with admiration and fear._

_"So?" he asked._

_Looking down at the ring and then up at his anticipating face, Elizabeth's cheeks turned pale as she felt the tears overwhelm her._

_"Marriage?" she asked._

_The look of happiness had drifted off from his face as Sirius looked at her in pain._

_"Yeah," he said._

_"Being married?" she said more to herself than to Sirius._

_"Elizabeth..." he said painfully._

_"I - I -"_

_Elizabeth's vision blurred as the tears began to spill at a fast rate._

_"Sirius, I'm sorry," she cried. "I - I can't."_

_"You - can't?" he asked, a look of anger and hurt in his eyes._

_"I won't marry you," she said, shaking her head._

_"You - you won't marry me?" he said._

_It wasn't a question. Just a statement. A statement filled with outrage and betrayal._

_"Sirius, please," she begged as he stood up. "Please, don't do this."_

_"I - I don't understand this," he said, looking at her with confusion, a crease forming in his forehead. "I love you."_

_"I love you, too," she assured desperately._

_"Then why won't you marry me," he said, cringing at the words._

_She was quiet. She didn't know what to tell him. At least not yet. She knew the reason. She knew why she couldn't go through it. She just couldn't get the courage to say it out loud, let alone remember what she was supposed to say._

_"Why won't you marry me?" he demanded, his eyes watching her with the type of fury she wished never to see again._

-x-x-x-

**A.N.** Alright, that was chapter 12. Please review and tell me what you think.


	13. Explanations

**Explanations**

by

XxTheLadyInRedxX

**A.N.** I don't own any of J.K's characters. I am so sorry for the long delay. I have been a big preoccupied lately. I've also been trying to fit in a few chapters before the two lovebirds go on Christmas Break. I will be updating another chapter pretty soon (hopefully). Sorry if the writing is weak, but the ideas behind them are strong. Once again, if something is unclear, feel free to message me about it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my previous chapter. You guys are my inspiration. So here it is: chapter 13. Hope you like it...

-x-x-x-

_"So, Elizabeth," he said coolly. "You - with anyone?"_

_"What?" she asked confused._

_"Are you currently making a certain bloke happy with your presence?" he asked._

_"Oh, no," she said, raising her eyebrows at him._

_Sirius Black was one confusing lad._

_"Oh," he said with a smile._

_"Are you shagging any girls lately?" she asked bluntly._

_The words made Sirius snort and nearly spray his pumpkin juice out of his nose._

_"Not at the moment," he said, wiping his mouth with his sleeve._

_Elizabeth Walker was one hell of a girl._

_"Oh," she said with a smile._

_"You know, I've always noticed you because of that beautiful smile," he said, smiling charmingly._

_"And I've noticed you use that line on half the girls in our house," she retorted._

_"Touche," he said, looking down._

_"You have a cute smile yourself," she complimented._

_"It's gotten me far with most of the girls at this school," he gloated._

_"And what about the others?" she asked._

_"Well, I guess they're just not my type," he said simply._

_"Then, I guess I'm not your type," she said, putting the glass to her lips._

_"Well, you're a bit too bright for my taste," he said._

_"I hear you like them pretty and slow," she said._

_"It's easier in the bedroom," he shrugged._

_"And I suppose sex is the only thing on your mind," she said._

_"For now," he stated._

_"And later?" she asked._

_"Maybe you'll be the one to get to find out," he challenged._

_"What if I decide to decline said offer?" she asked._

_"You won't," he said._

_"A little too cocky for my taste, Mr. Black," she said, putting her glass down._

_"Cocky or sure of his talents?" he asked._

_"Oh, so sure of your talents now, are you?" she asked._

_"Well, I have been told good things," he said, waggling his eyebrows._

_"Ah, but as you've pointed out, all the girls you've shagged were a bit - lacking - in the good judgment department," she said._

_"You're one in a million, Miss Walker," he said, a twinkle in his eyes._

_"I try," she said with a smile._

_"Don't try too hard. You might miss out on a chance of a lifetime," he said._

_"Trust me, Black. If I had the chance to shag, I'd get many better offers than that of yourself," she said._

_"Who's the cocky one now, Walker?" he asked, eyebrows raised._

_"Cocky or sure of her charm?" she teased._

_"That's one hell of a charm," he said._

_"Well, Mr. Black, it seems I have an engagement I need to attend to. Try not to hurt yourself while I'm gone," she said._

_"So I guess I'll see you later then," he said suavely._

_"The chances seem unlikely," she teased, standing up and turning toward the door._

_"Hey, Walker!" he shouted as she walked away._

_"Yeah?" she asked, turning around._

_"The next hogsmeade trip is this Saturday," he stated._

_"I know," she said with a smile, turning around and walking away._

_With a grin on his face, Sirius picked up a biscuit and put it to his mouth._

_"She's definitely something," he whispered to himself._

-x-x-x-

Sirius flinched as he felt the pain return to him. Opening his eyes with a gasp, he tried to sit up but was pulled back by the angel in his dreams.

"Madam Pomfrey said you should lie down," said the voice.

Sucking in a breath, Sirius closed his eyes and put a hand to his chest.

"What happened?" he asked.

"That's something we would all like to know," she said.

Opening his eyes, Sirius was slowly reminded of the night -

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

"A few days," she said.

"_A few days_," he said, trying to sit up again.

"Sirius, you have to lie down," she instructed, pushing him back down.

Sighing, Sirius looked down to find four long scars on his chest.

"Am I gonna live?" he teased.

"It depends. Are you going to tell me what happened?" she said seriously.

Looking away, Sirius wondered where Remus was. Did he escape another day of being exposed? did he hurt anyone else? Anyone else?!

"Reid," he thought out loud.

"Is worried about you," she explained. "He refuses to say anything."

Sirius sighed and smiled to himself. He could always count on Reid to do the best thing in the worst situation.

"Where's James?" he asked.

"Pacing outside the hospital wing," she giggled. "Be prepared for your wife's reaction."

Chuckling, Sirius felt a sudden sting in his chest.

"Oh," he groaned. "It hurts to laugh."

Elizabeth's eyes lingered to his chest, staring at the scars in remorse. Lifting her hand, she suddenly put it to his skin. Caressing the scar with her thumb, it was as if the tears were begging her to spill over. As she traced her cool fingers on his chest, Sirius felt a shiver go down his spine. How much he had yearned for her to touch him again. Looking at her face, Sirius felt her pain. She slowly leaned in and pressed her lips to his chest, kissing the scars. Her gaze was now on Sirius. He lifted his hand, placing his fingers on her chin.

"I'm going to be alright," he assured her.

Smiling weakly, Elizabeth felt the tears admit defeat. His arms slowly wrapped around her thin frame and pulled her close.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth," he cooed. "It's going to be alright."

-x-x-x-

Remus sat in the corner of the room, legs close to his chest, and head on his knees. He couldn't help but feel the guilt overtake him. Sirius was hurt and it was all his fault. He should have controlled himself.

"Remus?"

This was it - the moment he couldn't delay any longer.

"Yes, Reid?"

"We need to talk."

"I know."

Reid sat beside the young man, his gaze put on the wall opposite them.

"Sirius doesn't look that bad," he tried.

"Don't try to make me feel better," sighed Remus. "It won't work."

"Make you feel better?"

Remus shut his eyes in frustration.

"You? You were that thing in the forest?" asked Reid, wide eyed.

Remus didn't respond. He had just revealed something extremely personal. Too personal for just anyone to find out.

"Remus-"

"I was bitten when I was just a kid."

Reid took a breath and awaited the rest.

"It wasn't my choice. I didn't choose this lifestyle. It was cursed upon me. All my life I had wondered how different it would have been if I didn't - change - every time of the month."

Remus closed his eyes in pain.

"Only Sirius, James, and Peter know. Them and Dumbledore. I was supposed to stay in the Shrieking Shack. I shouldn't have been out. I could have done worse."

Shaking his head, Remus felt the anger rage inside of him. It frustrated him how irresponsible he was.

"You can leave if you want to."

"Remus, what you are doesn't change the fact that you're a great person."

Remus looked up into the understanding eyes of Elizabeth's older brother.

"Look, I have nothing against you. It's just - I don't know what to tell them when they ask me what happened to Sirius."

"Yeah, that's going to be a problem."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I shouldn't have been there."

"You didn't know."

"If I did-"

"It would have been worse."

"Remus - I don't know what to say."

Looking at Reid, Remus sighed and nodded.

"Do what you have to do, Reid. It doesn't matter anymore if anyone finds out. The things I've been trying to prevent for most of the part of my life just happened - and I don't know how I can forgive myself. Maybe it's better if they find out. Maybe it would just be safer if parents complained and I left the school. Maybe it all happened for a reason. So - it's fine. Tell them what happened, I'll be fine," sighed Remus, forcefully pulling back tears that were urging to fill his dry eyes.

Reid nodded, stood up, and walked away.

Remus Lupin didn't deserve this...not him...

-x-x-x-

"How is he?" James half-shouted, standing up and rushing toward Elizabeth.

"He just woke up. He needs his rest. Madam Pomfrey said to go in one at a time," she explained.

Nodding, James made his way into the hospital wing.

"Sirius?"

Spotting his friend in the hospital bed, James couldn't help but smile.

"Hello, mate," grinned Sirius.

"Bloody hell, Pads. You nearly gave me a heart attack," said James, walking toward the injured boy.

"Nearly?" teased Sirius. "Would have thought I'd have meant more than that."

James chuckled, sitting in the bed beside Sirius.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"To be quite honest, I've felt better," he said, putting a hand to his chest.

James looked down, feeling the guilt surge inside of him.

"Where's Remus?" asked Sirius, worriedly.

"He's by Lily and the rest of them," he explained. "He feels horrible."

Sirius snorted, quickly regretting it as the pain came back to his chest.

"What for? It wasn't his fault. I should have been more careful," said Sirius.

James didn't speak, watching the floor in remorse.

"What is it, Prongs?" asked Sirius.

"Remus - he feels horrible," he said. "He thinks it's all his fault. I mean - if he had just chose a better time to transform-"

"What are you talking about?"

"He should have been there when his friends needed him. He was so selfish, Padfoot. Completely selfish. He wasn't there when you needed him the most. If he had just - if he had just done what he was supposed to do - taken his responsibility seriously - this could have been avoided."

The two were quiet for some time. And it suddenly hit Sirius.

"Prongs - you know that no matter what you do, I'll always love you. You're like a - no - you _are_ a brother to me," started Sirius. "A couple of scratches aren't going to change that."

James smiled weakly, tapping his finger on his knees.

"I can't help but think it would have been different if I were there," he revealed.

"Things happen for a reason, Prongs," said Sirius. "Plus - I heard Lily's doing really well lately."

James couldn't help but smiling.

"So - you two are really doing this?" he asked.

"Yeah," said James, a grin plastered on his lips. "I guess we are."

-x-x-x-

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Elizabeth.

"I'm fine," groaned Reid. "Now please, stop harassing me."

"I'm not harassing you, you twit."

"Now you're insulting me."

"Shut up."

"You're the one poking at me."

"I'm not poking at you."

"Yes, you-"

"Would you two please stop bickering - you're driving me mental," cried Kris, tugging at her hair.

"Sorry," they mumbled bitterly.

"Thank you," she sighed as silence took over.

"Are you positive that you're alright?" asked Elizabeth.

"You know what - actually I'm feeling a bit lightheaded. And maybe - just maybe I have a broken rib or two. Who knows?"

"I was just asking!"

"Well stop-"

"Aargh!" shouted Kris, as she stormed out of the room.

-x-x-x-

"Remus?"

"I know."

"This is gonna be hard. But - it's either now or never."

"I know."

"He's waiting."

"I know."

"You want me to help?"

"I - no."

"Alright."

As he heard the door close, Remus sighed and stood up. He knew James was only trying to help.

Walking toward the door, he couldn't help but hear his conscience yelling at him. He did wrong - and he should be punished. How could he hurt his friend - his brother? How could he live with himself, knowing it could happen again?

"Remus?"

Startled, Remus looked up as Sirius's fathomless grey eyes watched him approach.

His mouth opened, but he couldn't say anything. He couldn't face Sirius, knowing that he was the one who put him there.

"Remus, I know you think this is your fault-"

"Don't."

Remus shook his head.

Fifteen minutes. It was fifteen minutes of silence that the two sat there without a word. It was fifteen minutes that Remus felt the guilt sneak into his soul, slowly sucking the life out of him. It was fifteen minutes that Sirius tried not to wince as the pain surged in his chest. It was fifteen minutes - that was all it took.

"I could have killed you."

"But you didn't."

"I could have."

"Remus, you didn't know what you were doing."

"Is that an excuse?"

"If you were in your right mind, you wouldn't have done it."

"How am I so sure? How am I so sure that this hasn't taken over me? What if this isn't just some monthly problem."

"That's rubbish-"

"I'm a monster, Sirius! A bloody monster. Every full moon I have to _hide_ so that I won't _kill._ I can't control myself. I could so easily hurt everyone at this school - and I wouldn't even be able to stop it. I'm a monster. If not - what am I?"

"You're Remus Lupin. You're one of the most bloody brilliant wizards I've ever met. You're a prefect! You're responsible. You're incredibly kind - even to those that don't deserve it," shouted Sirius. "But most importantly - you're my friend. Monthly problem or not, mate."

"I don't want to kill anyone, Pads."

"Which is the exact difference between you and a monster."

-x-x-x-

"You alright?" asked Elizabeth, as Remus closed the door to the hospital wing.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Remus.

"Did he tell you what happened? I've been trying to get him to talk all day," she asked. "I thought maybe he'd tell you."

Remus was silent, walking toward her, his gaze at his feet.

"Elizabeth?"

"In here," called Elizabeth.

"Reid," said Remus as he entered.

"So?," said Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. Sirius didn't let anything spill."

"Alright, if he won't, Reid, you're going to be the one to talk."

"Where is everyone?"

"In here, Kris."

"What are we talking about?"

"We're going to find out once and for all what happened to Sirius."

"Reid?"

Reid felt his head ache as he watched from the three faces around him. What he said could affect everyone in this room.

"What happened," he started. "What happened."

"Yes?" asked Elizabeth.

"Reid, tell us so we can help," said Kris.

"What happened was -"

Reid looked up at Remus's face. His eyes were closed - he was waiting for the truth to be revealed. But Reid couldn't do it. He couldn't be the reason why Remus's life changed.

"I did it."

"What?" yelled the three around him.

"With my pocket knife. I guess my temper got the best of me," he said.

"I don't believe this," said Elizabeth, shaking her head.

"Well, believe it. Because it's the truth," shrugged Reid.

"Reid?" whispered Kris.

"How could you do such a thing!" shouted Elizabeth. "You nearly killed him, you hot headed git!"

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Sorry? Sorry is all you could say? He almost died!"

"I apologized - what more do you want?"

"I want you to stay away from Sirius - stay away from me. And don't you dare come close to my baby," she spat, walking away.

Reid closed his eyes as the words hit him like a thousand knives.

"Kris?"

"I'm sorry, Reid," she said, shaking her head. "You took it too far this time. Just - too far."

As the two walked away, Reid felt Remus's eyes burn into him.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"I couldn't be the one to expose you, Remus," he explained.

"But Elizabeth-"

"She'll cool down," he said. "She gets her temper from me."

A moment of silence passed.

"Thanks."

-x-x-x-

"It just doesn't make sense," said Lily.

"I know - I would have never expected Reid to take it this far," said Elizabeth, angrily.

"No," said Lily, shaking her head. "Claw marks."

"What?"

"They look like claw marks," observed Lily. "Reid couldn't have done that with a knife."

"He was lying?"

"He had to have been."

"But why would he do that? To cover something up?"

"Something -" said Lily, who watched Remus from the corner of her eye. "Or someone."

-x-x-x-

That was chapter 13. Hope it was good. Please review and tell me what you think. Your opinions are very helpful!


	14. The Wolf Behind the Mask

**The Wolf Behind the Mask**

by

XxTheLadyInRedxX

**A.N.** I don't own any of J.K's characters. Alright, I promised I'd try to update soon, so what's better than a little New Years treat. There is currently 10 minutes to 2008 here!! Anyway, this chapter is fairly short (well, for me, that is) but hopefully it would be of some convenience to you guys. Some 'secrets' are being revealed in these next couple of chapters so keep an eye out. To **JustAnotherCrazyWriter**, Reid's name is actually pronounced "reed" so I suppose you've been pronouncing it correctly. KUDOS to you! Special thanks to you actually. Your reviews are awesome! I actually look forward to them so THANK YOU and keep up the good work . Thanks to the rest of you who reviewed the last chapter as well. (**Princess Gillybean - **thanks for the story alert!! **angel-in-training312** - thank you for your kind opinion! I have updated especially for you. **Faye Cullen00** - thank you for your evaluating. I hope I keep the story unique.) I'd also like to thank all of you who have reviewed or put me on story alert or your favorites. I appreciate it. Hope you all had a great year in 2007 and a better year to come in 2008. Happy New Years!!! Here is chapter 14...

-x-x-x-

"Alright, Mr. Black, you're free to go as soon as I take the plaster off that cut," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Great," breathed Sirius, picking at the ends of the tape on his chest.

"Now, remember to take it easy for a few days. The cuts were fairly deep and could have easily hit a nerve. You're lucky you're alive," she lectured.

"That's what I've been told," he sighed.

"If you had told me what had happened, I could have better fixed it up," she reminded, placing her fingers on the tip of the plaster.

"What's happened has happened," he shrugged.

Madam Pomfrey made a face at the young man.

"Hmph," she sounded, pulling the tape off his chest before he could refuse.

Sirius winced and shut his eyes.

"Must you have done it so painfully?" he asked. "I'm kind of injured here."

"What's happened has happened," she mocked before leaving the room.

"Bitter old hag," he mumbled as he slowly pulled his feet around the bed and to the floor.

"Sirius!"

Her arms quickly embraced him before he could even greet her back.

"Can't breathe," he sounded.

"Sorry," mumbled Elizabeth as she beamed down at him.

"What's with the enthusiasm?" he asked.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"You seem happy?" he asked.

Feeling her cheeks turn red, Elizabeth looked down at her feet.

"Oh?" she asked.

Sirius couldn't help but smile as he watched Elizabeth fidget.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"In the - uh - common room," she said, thankful that they had moved past the subject.

-x-x-x-

"Are you alright?"

Startled, Collin jumped and quickly turned his head to the source of the noise.

"Oh, it's you," he sighed as Evelyn sat herself beside him. "I'm fine."

"You don't appear to be fine," she observed.

"Well I _am_," he said, irritated.

"Bitterness about the truth isn't very charming, Collin," she lectured.

"You know, one thing I hate about you is that you make completely no sense!" he mumbled.

"Denial," she sounded.

"Excuse me?"

"You pretend like you don't know what I'm saying, but in truth you're just denying the fact that you can."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're afraid that what I'm saying might actually be right."

-x-x-x-

"So - does it hurt?" she asked.

"No," he lied, looking ahead.

"You don't have to lie to me, Sirius," she said.

"Well, in that case, yes, it hurts like a bitch," he said matter-of-factly.

"Good," she nodded.

"What?"

"I mean - good that you told me."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

-x-x-x-

"I don't understand - _claw marks_?" asked Kris as Lily tried to explain it to her.

"Yes, they are definitely claw marks," nodded Lily.

"Claw marks - from what?" she asked.

"Who knows," shrugged Lily. "My guess is a dog - maybe a wolf."

"A wolf? There are no wolves around here," snorted Kris. "Maybe magical creatures but no _wolves_."

"I just can't put the pieces together," said Lily, shaking her head.

"Why would Reid lie about that? Was he trying to cover up the animal? What good would that do him?" wondered Kris.

"I don't know," shrugged Lily.

And suddenly it all made sense.

"Boys are strange like that," she said, her eyes focused on a particular one.

-x-x-x-

"Reid told me what happened," revealed Elizabeth.

"He - he told you?" blurted Sirius, awe-struck.

"Yes, he did," she nodded, sadly.

"I don't believe it."

"I didn't either."

"He - he just - told you - everything?"

"Yes, why's it so hard to understand?"

"Why are you taking this so lightly? I thought you'd be furious at me for not telling you."

"It wasn't your secret to be told."

"I - yeah."

Silence overcame the halls as the two made their way to the common room.

"You're not mad at him?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm incredibly infuriated!"

"Lizzy, it wasn't his fault."

"Not his fault! If that bumbling git had some control over himself than he could have stopped."

"What control? The poor bloke could barely stop himself from killing someone."

"Killing? I know he's bad, Sirius, but do you honestly think he'd _kill_ someone?"

"It's sort of common for his kind."

"His kind?"

-x-x-x-

_"Tie him down!" yelled James as the three tackled the poor boy._

_"Let me go,"shouted Remus, as he tried to escape their grasp._

_As soon as they got his legs and hands together, Sirius mumbled a charm that joined them together._

_"I said let go!" Remus shouted. "Untie me right now!"_

_"Not until you answer us," said James._

_"Go away," mumbled Remus._

_"Remus, we're your friends. If there's anyone you have to tell, it's us," started Sirius._

_"There's nothing to tell," said Remus._

_"Fine, then we'll just stay here until there is, right guys?" said Sirius._

_Peter and James nodded their heads and took a seat on their beds. A few moments passed by as Remus continued to stare at the floor._

_"There's nothing to say."_

_Remus shook his head as he spoke the words._

_"There's nothing to say."_

_As his eyes grew red, Remus felt the tears burn his eyes._

_"There's nothing to say."_

_He cried as the three stood and watched him._

_"There's nothing to say."_

_His body shook, causing him to stutter his words._

_"There's nothing - nothing to say."_

_Putting his head down, Remus sniffed as one of the tears dropped to the floor._

_"Nothing at all."_

_James turned to his friends and nodded, a melancholy expression on his face._

_"Remus, you don't think we'd stop being your friend just because you're - different - do you?" asked James._

_Remus didn't move, his eyes still focused on the floor._

_"I hate to break it to you, mate, but you're stuck with us - for life," chimed Sirius._

_"Yeah," squeked Peter in agreement._

_"Nothing is gonna change that, Remus," said James._

_"You say that now," started Remus. "But if you ever - you ever see what I _become _-"_

_Remus closed his eyes and let a few tears flow._

_"_I_ wouldn't even stay around me," he said, shaking his head._

_"I don't know if you've noticed, but we're not exactly 'safety first' kind of people," chuckled James._

_"The smart thing to do would be to leave me alone," sighed Remus._

_"Then we must be a couple of morons," said Sirius, swinging an arms around Remus's shoulder._

_Remus gave a watery smile and looked down._

_"You're really not afraid of me?" he asked._

_"Afraid? I'm completely terrified!" joked Sirius. "I mean - you turn into a giant fur-ball every month. That must be revolting!"_

_Remus gave a small chuckle before looking up at his friends._

_"So, are we still friends?" asked Peter._

_"For life," nodded Remus._

_-x-x-x-_

"_You_ seem a lot better," smiled Lily as she sat next to him.

"I guess I am," Remus nodded.

"I am too, I mean, now that Sirius is better," she observed.

"Yes, I suppose that has something to do with it," he nodded.

"Terrible thing Reid did, don't you think?" she asked curiously.

"I - it's not really my place to say," he mumbled.

"You think it was _right_ of him to do that to Sirius?" she asked.

"No - but - I mean, what if he couldn't control himself?" he asked. "What if he tried to hold back, but he just - just couldn't. I don't know, I suppose it's the way you look at it."

"Yeah," she nodded. "I suppose."

Remus smiled and patted Lily on the shoulder.

"I should see what James is up to. He mentioned something about water balloons that I'm sure I'll regret not supervising," he said.

"Right," she nodded with a sigh. And before the boy could leave, she added, "I'll see you later, Moony."

-x-x-x-

**A.N.** That was chapter 14. Hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. But most importantly have a great time today...


	15. Oh, Please Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood

**Oh, Please Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood**

by

XxTheLadyInRedxX

**A/N:** Ah, alas it has been so long since I have posted one of these. Sorry for the delay, things had just come up. But I decided that today I shall post chapter 15 so I hope you like it. I don't know any of J.K's characters and what not. Tell me what you think. Sorry if I don't post as often. This is chapter 15, tell me how you like it...

-x-x-x-

"Gwendolyn!" he shouted as he ran after her.

"Collin? What's wrong?" she asked, worried as the he tried to catch his breath.

"Nothing is wrong," he said with a smile. "I just - just wanted to say hello."

"I see," she said, a grin crawling onto her lips.

"Well, now that I have," he continues, "I guess I'll go to my next class."

As he made his way past the young girl, Collin stopped and walked back to her.

"Um - it's this way," he mumbled as he power walked away from her.

With a giggle, Gwendolyn watched as Collin crashed into a rather large Slytherin boy and began to rant "I'm so sorry".

-x-x-x-

"Lily!"

"Hmm?"

"You will not - I mean - oh dear Merlin, I need to lie down," she said, placing herself on the couch.

Putting a hand over her stomach, Elizabeth tried to catch her breath.

"What happened?" asked Lily.

"I - I don't know. Me and Sirius - we were just - just talking and -"

"And?" asked Lily.

-x-x-x-

"I screwed up big time!" muttered Sirius as he put his hands through his hair.

"You just blurted out that Remus was a werewolf?" asked James, trying to comprehend his friend's actions. "How does that come up in a normal conversation!?"

"Well, she did mention that they told her," spat Sirius, glaring at his unhelpful friend.

"Hello, Elizabeth, love of my life, mother of my beautiful underborn child. Uh, guess what?! My best friend Remus is a werewolf! And you know what, while I'm at it I think I'll also let you know that James was a mistake child!" mocked James, exasperatedly.

"How was I supposed to know it was a lie?" shot Sirius.

"What? You said our telepath worked! You lied to me?" shouted James dramatically.

"You wouldn't shut up!" groaned Sirius.

"So you pretended to read my mind? How could you?" gasped James.

"Would you shut your mouth for a minute! We have bigger problems now," snapped Sirius.

-x-x-x-

"Lily, do we know a werewolf?" she asked.

"What?" asked Lily.

"He mentioned that 'he's a werewolf'," explained Elizabeth, "but I don't quite exactly know if he was talking in metaphors - I mean, it's Sirius - who am I kidding, the bloke can't even spell metaphor-"

"Elizabeth, breathe!" instructed Lily. "Now, are you sure you didn't hear wrong? I mean, people tend to come up with the strangest things in their mind. Maybe you imagined him saying that."

"No, I was there - he was there - I was sure of it. He said - werewolf," nodded Elizabeth.

"Well, do you know a werewolf?" she asked.

"Not that I recall," sighed Elizabeth. "Do you?"

-x-x-x-

"Lily knows," announced Remus as he entered the room.

"What?" asked James. "Lily knows too?"

"Too?" asked Remus.

"Oops," whispered James as Sirius glared at him. "My bad."

"Who else knows?" asked Remus.

"Elizabeth-"

Remus's eyes went wide.

"But," said Sirius, loud enough to stop Remus from having a heart attack, "she doesn't technically know it's you."

"What do you mean?" asked Remus.

"I sort of ran off before she could question me," sighed Sirius.

-x-x-x-

"He - ran off?" asked Lily.

"You'd think it would surprise me," she said, shaking her head. "Well, if both of us don't know any werewolves - then - then -"

"Then?" asked Lily.

"I'm sorry, I haven't quite worked that part out yet," she said, clutching her stomach.

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Lily, trying to steer away from the previous conversation.

"It's just the baby," she said, shaking her head. "It's been growing."

"How are you going to keep your stomach from showing?" asked Lily.

"Well, for now, I'm just making it seem like I've let myself go," said Elizabeth bitterly.

"And when it's too big to pass it off?" asked Lily.

"How do you feel about having an obese friend?" asked Elizabeth.

"It's okay, Sirius, it wasn't your fault," said Remus.

"I'm - huh?" asked Sirius.

"I'm not putting the blame on you," said Remus slowly.

"You're - wait, I'm confused," said Sirius, staring at his friend hesitantly.

"Anyway, if you don't mind, I just came to get my book," said Remus as he picked up a copy of a black Muggle book with a strange picture on the cover of a pair of pale hands holding a red apple. "I'll see you guys at dinner."

As Remus left the room, Sirius turned to James and Peter, giving them a look that meant there was definitely something wrong with their furry friend.

-x-x-x-

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me," said Lily, shaking her head.

"I wanted to, it's just - Remus didn't want people knowing that he was - different," said James, pulling a strand of her red hair away from her face.

"And I respect that," she nodded. "I just want you to know that you can tell me anything."

"Anything?" he asked mischievously.

"Whatever crosses your mind," she said.

"And you wouldn't get upset?" he whispered.

"What on earth could you tell me that would make me upset with you?" she asked.

James cocked his head to the side and gave Lily a look. Rolling her eyes, she waved her hand in the air.

"Alright, alright," she grumbled. "But that was before all this. I promise whatever you tell me - I'll understand."

There was a moment of silence when James began to ponder what he was about to do.

"There _is_ something," he whispered. "But I just - I don't know."

Putting a hand to his cheek, Lily gave him a warm smile.

"I'm ready for anything you throw at me," she said.

-x-x-x-

"Sirius! We need to talk now!" shouted Elizabeth as she spotted him by the staircase.

Eyes widening, Sirius yelped as an angry, pregnant Elizabeth made her way towards him.

"Uh, gotta go," he mumbled before quickly walking away.

"Sirius Black you get back here this instant! I'm not finished with you!"

-x-x-x-

Collin hesitantly put the goblet of pumpkin juice to his lips, as he spotted Evelyn watching him from across the table. Grimacing at her thoughtful eyes, he looked away in bitterness - only to lock eyes with Gwendolyn. And then it happened. Something he hadn't felt in the longest time. Choking on his beverage, Collin put the goblet down and tried to control himself. Well, that was new..

-x-x-x-

"James? What is it that you have to tell me?" asked Lily, slightly afraid now that James wasn't staring into her eyes anymore.

Looking up, James decided it was time. If he wanted Lily - all of Lily - he had to tell her the truth. About everything.

"I'm an-"

-x-x-x-

Next time on A Recipe For Disaster..

"You're a what!"

"Evelyn, I need your help..."

"It's over, Reid. It's done!"

"Miss. Walker, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office."

-x-x-x-

**A/N:** And that was chapter 5, hope you guys enjoyed. I'll try writing chapter 16 soon. Review and tell me what you thought.


	16. I'm Trouble

**I'm Trouble**

by

XxTheLadyInRedxX

**A.N.** - Hey guys, its been SO long! I'm SOOOO sorry. I just came across this story again and I thought "I really need to finish this." So, hopefully, it was worth the wait. I hope you guys still like it and I hope this makes up for it. Sorry, it's not as long as I'd hoped. If I get good enough reviews I will be writing MUCH more! So, hope you guys like this. This is number 16. Read and Review!

I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters.

-x-x-x-

"You're a what!" she yelled.

"It's not a big deal! Being an Animagus is like knowing how to whistle," he tried to play off.

Ignoring his comment, Lily shook her head in shock.

"I don't understand," she said, letting out a sigh of confusion. "How did this happen?"

"Well, it wasn't very hard to figure out," he said. "Once I did, it just - well - you know."

"Do the others know about this?" she asked.

"No - just the four of us. And we can't tell since it s kind of -"

"Illegal!" blurted out Lily, exasperated.

James eyes widened in a I-told-you-you-wouldn't-understand way as Lily took deep breaths.

"Sorry, it's not often I hear my boyfriend tell me he turns into an animal," she muttered.

"Well, if that's all you wanted, I could mention it more often," he said with a wink.

"James! This isn't the time to make inappropriate jokes!" she lectured, tugging at her skirt. "You guys are practically criminals."

"You say potatoe, I say tomatoe," he said waving his hands.

"James its -" closing her eyes, she decided to not even bother. "The point is - you three could get into a lot of trouble. Didn't you think of the consequences?"

"It's like you don't know me at all," he said, a look of sadness in his face.

"You're unbelievable!" she yelled.

"Alright, I guess you do know me," he added with a grin.

Whacking him over the head, Lily stood up and left in a huff.

"But Lilykins!" James called out, just before the door slammed. "Well so much for understanding!"

And as the door suddenly opened, ten paper birds suddenly flew inside and chased James around the room.

"Ow - quit it! - it s not funny - stop - ow - not the hair, not the hair!"

-x-x-x-

"You," he said, walking up to her, feeling flustered every step of the way.

"Yes?" she asked, staring into space.

"You messed me up - you just - you -" looking around, he felt his mind go blank.

"Collin, you seem at a loss of words," observed Evelyn with curious eyes.

"Yeah, I actually - Evelyn, I need your help," he said, desperately.

"I had foreseen this," she nodded.

-x-x-x-

"Sirius!" Elizabeth yelled as she barged into the boys dormitory room.

A squeal suddenly came from inside.

"Wha- Don t you know how to knock!" lectured a James in boxers, holding up his hands to cover his breasts.

"I'm - I'm sorry," she said, holding back laughter.

"You should be! Now, I don't know who's going to tell Lily about this, I mean the thought of you seeing me like this."

"James, I really don t think its that big of a de-"

"Not a big deal!" he said, shocked. "I'm not decent! Now, if you go around searching for unclothed men that is your own problem, but to bring me into all this-"

"James! she yelled, adding, "Oh, forget it," and leaving the room.

"I don t know if I will ever be able to!" he cried back.

-x-x-x-

"Sorry, excuse me, sorry, excuse me, sorry - oh! - would you just move out of the way!" Sirius panicked as he tried to run through the crowd of people as to get far away from Elizabeth's interrogations.

"Mr. Black!"

"Professor McGonagall - uh - so nice to see you -"

"Mr. Black, is there a reason why you've shoved ten first years down the staircase?" she eyed Sirius with confusion as she watched the first years try to help each other up.

"Um - no reason that I could think of - why?" he asked innocently.

"I just - what - oh, never mind!" she threw her hands, giving up on the boy. "Do you know where Miss Walker is-"

"No! Why? Why would I? I don t know. Why? I don t know. She not here!" yelled Sirius nervously. "Why? Who sent you!"

Professor McGonagall gave him a someone-hasn t-taken-their-pills-today look before she blinked at him.

"Um-" but she just shook her head and walked away instead.

-x-x-x-

"Lily, I didn't want to say this when she was in the room but -"

"What is it, Marlene?"

"I can't - I just - it sounds so mean but -"

"Marlene, is everything ok?" asked Lily confused.

"I thought I'd say it for her own good - but I just - I cant say it to her face!"

Marlene through her head in her hands and shook her head.

"I'm such a bad friend."

Lily stared at the girl, frightened and what she might know.

"Marlene -"

"Uhgkshghihughhdgshs," mumbled the young girl.

"What?" asked Lily.

"Elizabeth looks fat!" she yelled out before throwing a hand over her mouth.

Lily closed her eyes and tried not to laugh as she thought about what Marlene was thinking this whole time.

"Ah, yes -" she said.

-x-x-x-

"Sirius! Do you know where Elizabeth is!" asked Remus, desperately.

"What! Why does everyone keep assuming that I know where she is!" yelled Sirius in a panic. "Who are you people working for!"

"This isn't the time for your foolish blabbery!" yelled Remus.

"Blabbery? Is that even a word?" asked Sirius with a raised eyebrow.

"Elizabeth might be in trouble!" yelled Remus.

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius, fearfully.

-x-x-x-

"Miss Walker?" Elizabeth looked up from the book she was reading in the common room, and locked eyes with Professor McGonagall.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office," she said.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **There it is! Sorry it took sooooo long!


	17. Shattered Glass

**Shattered Glass**

by

XxTheLadyInRedxX

**A.N.** - Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them. It's actually been a really hard week for me. I got some really horrible news a few days ago and, on top of it all, I'm really sick. It's just been a really bad week. I actually have two notes. Through this week actually, the only thing that made me feel better was the fact that **A Very Potter Sequel **is now on Youtube, and I got to finally watch it. For those of you who aren't familiar with it, **A Very Potter Sequel** is actually the sequel to **A Very Potter Musical**, which is a really funny play about Harry Potter. I found it earlier this year, and I just fell in love. It's amazing. The actors are incredible and so talented. So, if you haven't already seen it, go check it out. It's from Starkid Productions. The username is starkidpotter. It will literally make your day. Everyone I showed it to were so excited for the sequel. So, if you love Harry Potter, go check that out. Now back to the story, which brings me to my second note. This chapter is actually dedicated to someone very dear to me. Writing this chapter just really made me feel alot better. I hope you like it. And please read and review. Thank you so much.

-x-x-x-

_"Sneaking out at late hours, trapping Mrs. Norris in one of the suits of armor, sending Mr. Filch on a wild goose chase after Peeves, and going to the kitchen when you very well know you are not allowed to be there? This type of behavior is unacceptable. I expected this from you Mr. Black, but Miss Walker, what possessed you to do such a thing?" lectured Professor McGonagall. _

_Sirius and Elizabeth sat before her with their heads down, though a smile still crept on Sirius s face. _

_"Ten points from Gryffindor-" _

_"What!" yelled Sirius. _

_"I m sorry, Mr. Black. It seems you're shocked by my actions. Were you expecting me to award you for your doings?" asked Professor McGonagall with a raised brow. "Now, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you." _

_Sirius's eyes widened. Never had he go all the way to Dumbledore for such a small misdemeanor. _

_"Sirius, what's going on?" whispered Elizabeth as they were being led to the Headmaster's office. _

_But Sirius didn't answer, he was busy planning his escape. _

_"Raspberry Sherbet," pronounced Professor McGonagall, as they came to a large eagle. As stairs appeared, she motioned them forward and they spiraled their way up. _

_"Ah, good, Mr. Black, Miss Walker, have a seat," welcomed Dumbledore with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes. _

_"Professor, whatever it is I swear to you I didn't -" _

_"Miss Walker, calm down. I've just asked the two of you to come here for a talk," he said kindly. _

_"Oh Merlin, we've been expelled!" panicked Elizabeth as she fidgeted in her seat. "Please don't expel me, I'm too young to die!"_

_"Does she always behave this way?" asked Dumbledore. _

_"More than you can imagine," said Sirius, shaking his head. _

_"Merlin, I can't breathe - I - I can't breathe - I'm going to faint - I -" _

_Dumbledore's eyes widened as he pulled out his wand. _

_"Perhaps, it's best if -" _

_And with a flick of the wand, Elizabeth sat still in her chair, her eyes darting from Sirius to Dumbledore in shock. _

_"Bloody hell," said Sirius with wide eyes. "Well if that's all it took!-" _

_"Mr. Black, I apologize, but for the sake of time-" _

_"Right, sorry," he said, quieting down. _

_"Now, I wasn't going to call the two of you here, but since Professor McGonagall had already caught you out of bed, I though it would give me a chance to address something I'm a bit concerned about." _

_Sirius and Elizabeth looked at Dumbledore, confused. _

_"Should I be worried about Mr. Potter," he said. _

_"What?" asked Sirius, panicking and wishing he hadn't found out about the dungbombs planted in the Slytherin commonroom. "Why? What do you know?" _

_Giving Sirius a slightly suspicious stare, Dumbledore shook it off and turned to Elizabeth._

_"Well it's come to my attention that his peculiar obsession with Miss Evans has been a hazard to his health," he explained. "A few days ago, I was walking in the halls and his head had grown three times its own size." _

_"That was a brilliant spell," nodded Sirius, recalling Lily's look of rage as she cast it towards James. _

_"Yes, yes it was," agreed Dumbledore, a twinkle in his eye. "However, the sooner Miss Evans realizes she's in love with Mr. Potter, the better. I can't have anymore students falling into the lake." _

_Sirius nodded, but Elizabeth just gave the two of them a look of confusion and amazement. _

_"Miss Walker, are you alright?" questioned Dumbledore. _

-x-x-x-

"Miss Walker, are you alright?" asked Dumbledore tentatively.

"I don t understand -" she said, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth," said the Headmaster, a look of pure sympathy in his eyes.

-x-x-x-

Running down the hall, Sirius felt his heart race. Where was Elizabeth?

Coming to a halt, he spotted her making her way down the steps from Dumbledore's office - tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Merlin," he whispered to himself.

Elizabeth looked up to see him, but it only made her cry more. Sirius hesitantly walked closer to her.

"Elizabeth?" he asked.

Shaking her head, Elizabeth fell into his arms, tears staining his shirt.

"Elizabeth? What's wrong?" he asked. She shook her head, crying harder.

"Where's Reid?" she said.

"He has class," he explained. "Why?"

-x-x-x-

"Is she ok?" Collin asked as he rushed over to Lily.

"She's -" Lily stopped and let the tears spill over. "She's not good."

Collin frowned, tears in his own eyes.

"You shouldn't leave her alone," he whispered.

"She's packing, she said she wants to be alone," she said, shaking her head.

-x-x-x-

"Kris!" called Sirius, reaching up to the blonde. "Did he -"

Kris shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Where is he?" he asked, his eyes watering.

"He just exploded," she said, shaking.

"Oh, God," sighed Sirius, giving Kris a hug.

-x-x-x-

"I can't believe it," whispered Remus, sitting on his four poster bed.

"As if nothing else could have gone wrong," said James bitterly. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"There's nothing we can say to change it, James," said Remus sadly.

Peter frowned and looked down. The door suddenly opened and Sirius walked in. Passing the three boys, he got to his corner where he pulled out his trunk and started to put various things in it.

"Sirius," said James.

"Elizabeth wants me to be there with her," he explained, still packing. "Kris is coming too."

"But what about classes?" asked Remus.

"There's only a week left till Christmas break. I shouldn't miss much. Dumbledore has given us permission to leave with them," he assured, throwing more things into the trunk. "It's going to be fine."

Closing the trunk, he looked up to see three melancholy faces staring back at him. Looking down, he closed his eyes and took a breath.

"The funeral is in two weeks," he whispered.

"We'll be there, mate," said James, as the other two nodded.

Sirius nodded, himself, and sniffed, wiping a quick tear away.

"I'll see you guys," he said, grabbing his things and walking to the door.

"Sirius," said Remus as Sirius was about to open the door.

Sirius turned to look at his friend.

"Tell Elizabeth - we're sorry."

Sirius nodded and turned his head away.

"I will," he said as he left.

-x-x-x-

"Elizabeth?"

She wiped a tear away as she looked at her brother.

"It's time to leave," said Reid.

"Alright," she said, nodding her head. Pulling her trunk with her, Elizabeth walked up to the train.

"Reid?"

He looked down to see new tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry about everything."

Wrapping his arms around his sister, Reid tried his best not to cry.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," he choked, pulling her closer to his chest.

"I feel so cold," she said through tears. "I don't want to do this. I want to wake up."

Shaking, Elizabeth let out a sob as tears stained her face.

"Why is this happening," she cried.

Reid fell silent, closing his eyes.

"He didn't deserve this," she cried. "He didn't deserve this."

Reid opened his mouth to comfort her but nothing came out.

"I - I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye," she said, closing her eyes as the warm tears kept flowing.

She felt a hole where her heart had been. She felt numb, like the world was caving in. She felt hollow, full of nothingness.

"Reid?" she cried.

"Yeah?" he barely let out.

"He's really gone," she sobbed. "Dad's gone."

-x-x-x-

**A.N.** - Thanks for reading. Please review.

R.I.P.


	18. Not Coming Back

**Not Coming Back**

by

XxTheLadyInRedxX

**A.N.** - Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy. But here's the next chapter for the story. I'm sorry if the last one seemed crazy and chaotic. I was really emotional when I wrote it. Don't cry and write! Unless you want your paper to be soggy lol. Anyways, here's a little chunk of what's happening in the story. There aren't many transitions in this one, because I wanted to leave it plain and simple. I promise the sad stuff will be over soon enough. Unless you like the sad stuff? Let me know! Oh! And if any of you were curious, the song playing from Elizabeth's music box was Comptine D'un Autre Ete from the movie Amelie. I'm not really sure if that's the real title but if you want to listen to it, search it on youtube, you'll find it! It's really pretty. So here's chapter 18! Read and tell me what you think. Hope you like it..

-x-x-x-

It was the first thing he heard. The first thing that brought back memories of the past. Memories that were too hard to forget.

Sirius hesitates as he knocked on the door.

"Elizabeth?" he asked, before he opened it.

She was sitting in front of her vanity, the small music box in her hands. He watched as the tiny ballerina was spinning slower and slower each time. He listened as the tune slowly came to an end. He closed his eyes before he could see the tear make it down her face.

"I remember when he first gave this to me," she said, trying her best to keep her voice steady. "The first week of Hogwarts. I told him that I was having a hard time going to sleep at night, because I missed him so much. The next day I got a package. And the note read-"

"To my darling Elizabeth. Never feel as though I'm too far away, for I will always be with you - in your heart," Sirius ended.

Elizabeth turned around to look at him, and this time he watched as she cried.

"I remember," he said, frowning.

Elizabeth looked at the floor. Sirius watched as one of her tears slid down her chin and dropped to the wooden floor.

"I would play it every night," she remembered. "I couldn't go to sleep without it."

Elizabeth closed her eyes as she shook her head.

"And then one year, I just stopped taking it to school," she cried, putting the music box on the dresser. "I stopped missing him."

Sirius slowly walked up to her and bent down to look her in the eyes. Lifting her chin with his finger, he stared at her in a way that made her want to cry even more.

"You never stopped missing him, Elizabeth," he whispered. "He was never gone."

He paused and put a hand to her cheek.

"He'll never be gone," he whispered, lowering his hand to her chest. "As long as he's in here."

Elizabeth placed a hand over Sirius's and felt the beating of her heart.

She closed her eyes as the new tears began to burn. She opened her mouth to say something, but then threw her arms around Sirius instead. Pulling her closer, Sirius held on tighter as she cried. It wasn't until he heard a squeak that he looked up to find Elizabeth's mother standing in the doorway. She watched with tears in her eyes as Elizabeth wept into Sirius's shoulder. Sirius was about to say something when she shook her head with a sad smile and mouthed, "Thank you". Sirius nodded and looked down at Elizabeth. As he looked back up, she was gone.

-x-x-x-

_"Okay, then it says four cups of flour," Elizabeth said as she read the cookbook unsurely. _

_"Tell me again why we're not just using magic for this," Sirius complained as he searched the kitchen for flour. _

_"Because," she said with a smile, "we're still not allowed to use magic and we should learn how to make cake like a Muggle." _

_"But it's so much work," he groaned. _

_"If a Muggle can do it, I'm sure we can too!" she encouraged. _

_Sirius rolled his eyes as he opened another cabinet. _

_"This is useless," he said, "we're not going to find-" _

_"Found it!" she exclaimed with a grin, a bag of flour in her hands. _

_"Great," he said, watching her place the bag onto the counter. _

_"Now," she said, as she began to tug on the two sides, "if I can only open it." _

_Sirius laughed as he watched her struggle. Shaking his head, he pulled the bag away from her. _

_"If a Muggle can do it," he teased her, as she rolled her eyes. _

_"It's not as easy as you'd think!" she justified herself. _

_"Right," he said._

_But as Sirius forcefully tugged on both sides of the bag, it suddenly burst open, blowing a big puff of white powder onto his face. Eyes widening, Elizabeth began to laugh as he blew a strand of hair out of his face. He turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow. _

_"You think this is funny?" he asked. _

_Elizabeth shrugged innocently. _

_"Yeah," she said, teasing him. _

_"Oh yeah?" he asked, coming closer to her. _

_"Sirius, stay away from me!" she said, her eyes widening again. _

_"What are you going to do to stop me," he said. _

_"Sirius," she warned as she moved backwards towards the cabinets. _

_"Alright," he said, extending a hand at her. "Truce?" _

_Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, suspiciously, but slowly lifted her hand. But just as she was about to touch his, a puff of white powder hit her straight in the face. Sirius barked with laughed as her mouth fell open and she wiped the powder off her eyes. _

_"You're going to pay for that!" she said, grabbing more of the flour and throwing it at him. _

_Soon enough, the two were engaged in a flour war, the whole kitchen being hidden behind a vast cloud of powder. Suddenly, the two stopped as they heard someone clear their throat. As the puff of powder settled to the floor, Elizabeth'__s mom watched the two teens, armed with a hand full of powder. _

_"When I asked your father to paint the kitchen white," she started, looking around the room. "This isn't exactly what I had in mind." _

_"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Walker, this was all my-" _

_Mrs. Walker raised a hand and smiled. _

_"Hold on," she said, pulling out a wand. _

_With a swift motion, the white powder suddenly disappeared, leaving the room, and the two teens, squeaky clean._

_"There," she said, proudly, tucking away her wand. "Much better." _

_She then turned to the other two. _

_"Now," she said, leaning her hands against the counter. "Who's smart idea was it to pretend to be a Muggle?" _

_Sirius and Elizabeth immediately pointed at one another as Mrs. Walker laughed and shook her head. _

-x-x-x-

"Hey," said Kris as Sirius quietly walked into the kitchen. "How is she?"

"She fell asleep," he said. "I thought she could use the rest. Where's Reid?"

"In the tree out in the front yard," she said sadly.

"It's getting late," he frowned. "Don't you think we should tell him to come inside?"

"I don't have the heart to do it," she said, watching Sirius with big hazel eyes.

"Right," nodded Sirius as he looked out the window.

Sighing, Sirius ran a hand through his hair before turning back to Kris.

"I'll do it," he nodded.

-x-x-x-

"It's getting a bit cold outside," said Sirius as he walked towards Reid. "Don't you think we should call it a night?"

Reid was silent as he watched their abandoned street.

"You must be tired," he tried again. "I mean that was a pretty long train ride."

A light breeze swept Reid's hair back as his eyes concentrated on the road. Sirius pulled his jacket closer to himself as the air got colder.

"I think it was supposed to snow this weekend," said Sirius.

Sirius sighed as Reid's body didn t even twitch.

"Reid," Sirius said gently. "Please come inside."

Reid sat quietly, watching the road.

"Reid?" asked Sirius.

Sirius stood quietly for a few moments before sighing again.

"Reid," he said slowly. "He's not coming back."

Reid suddenly jumped out of the tree and stood before Sirius, fury in his eyes.

"Your job is just to take care of Elizabeth, Black," he spat, eyes hollow and dark. "I suggest you go back inside and do that."

Reid turned around and stared back at the road. Clenching his jaw, Sirius turned to go back inside, stopped, and turned back around.

"How am I supposed to convince Elizabeth that everything is going to be alright, when you haven't even acknowledged that there's something wrong to begin with!" said Sirius, before walking inside.

As the door slammed, Reid closed his eyes and held back the tears that had been begging to escape since morning.

-x-x-x-

_"Why are you out here?" Elizabeth walked outside, eyes red from crying. _

_"Go back inside, Elizabeth," said Reid, sitting in the tree in the front yard. _

_"This is pointless," she said, shaking her head. "What are you trying to prove?" _

_"Go back inside, Elizabeth!" commanded Reid, angrily. _

_"Mom and dad are getting divorced, Reid!" she cried. "He left! It'__s over!" _

_"You don't know that!" he yelled back, lashing out at Elizabeth. _

_Elizabeth felt new tears stain her cheek as she tried to reach out to her brother. _

_"Reid," she said slowly. "He's not coming back." _

_Reid shook his head, staring at the road. Elizabeth walked inside. _

_Reid felt his eyes closing. He hadn t slept in days. He closed his eyes for what felt like days. It was a loud bang that brought him back to reality. Opening his eyes, he tried to focus on the road._

_ "Dad?" he whispered to himself as he watched his father get out of a large three story vehicle that had the words Knight Bus written across it. _

_Mr. Walker gave a sad smile as he walked towards the house. Reid smiled to himself as he jumped out of the tree. _

_"I knew he'd come back," he said to himself as he walked towards his dad to give him a hug. _

-x-x-x-

Sirius quickly turned around as he heard the door slam shut. He watched as Reid stood before him, eyes red, hair disheveled, cheeks flushed from color..  
Sirius opened his mouth to say something but closed it as he saw the sadness in the other boy's face.

"He's not coming back this time, is he?" whispered Reid hoarsely as the tears finally broke through.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **- Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think.


	19. Watch the Young Boy Laugh

**Watch the Young Boy Laugh**

by

XxTheLadyInRedxX

**A.N.** Hey guys! Just thought I'd post another short one. I'm working on a really long chapter and I'll probably have it out during the weekend. But I thought I should post this small one to kind of lead up to it. Oooh the anticipation! Anyway, I thought I'd make this chapter a little lighter and put some funnies in it to even out with all the dramatic stuff going on. I promise to bring back all the funny stuff and stupid things James says. But yeah, here's chapter 19. Thanks for reading this far and thank you to all the people who put A Recipe for Disaster on their story alert or favorites. I appreciate it. =] So read and pleaseeeee review and make my day! Thanks! Hope you enjoy.

-x-x-x-

"How do you think she is?" asked James, staring out the window of their compartment as the train made it's way to London.

"Is that even a question?" asked Lily, somewhat bitterly.

"Sorry," James mumbled as he frowned at the floor.

Lily sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No," she said. "I'm sorry. I know that lately, I've been a bit of a -"

"Witch?" asked James, a twinkle in his eyes.

Lily rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away.

"Anyways," she said, ignoring the comment. "It's just a hard time."

"I know it is," he said. "It's understandable."

James put an arm around Lily as she laid her head on his chest and smiled.

"I love you, Lily," James cooed.

"I love you too, James," she sighed with a smile.

"And I'd love it if I didn't have to watch this the entire ride there," said Remus.

Lily and James looked up as if just realizing that Peter and Remus were sitting on the seats in front of them.

-x-x-x-

"Elizabeth, there's someone here to see you," called Mrs. Walker, as she opened the door to Lily, James, Remus, and Peter.

Elizabeth gave a smile as she saw Lily, who quickly ran up to her to give her a hug. As they parted, Lily watched her with teary eyes.

"Collin couldn't make it," she explained. "He had to visit his grandparents."

"It's alright," said Elizabeth, giving a smile. "I'm just glad you guys are here."

Elizabeth gave the boys a hug, as Sirius watched her from the corner of the room.

"Lily," said Mrs. Walker, kindly. "You'll be in Elizabeth's room with Kris."

Lily smiled as Elizabeth motioned her towards her room. Mrs. Walker turned to the boys and laughed.

"And you boys will unfortunately have to squeeze into Reid's room with Sirius," she said, chuckling as she walked away.

"Squeeze?" mumbled James, his eye twitching with fear.

"It's alright, Prongs, you ll be fine," said Sirius, giving him a strong pat on the back. "No one here bites - except maybe Remus."

Remus rolled his eyes as he carried his trunk to Reid s room. Peter followed, leaving Sirius and James by the doorway.

"How's it been Padfoot?" asked James, as he eyed his friend.

"Could be better?" said Sirius, slightly confused at the question.

"I meant with Elizabeth," said James, shaking his head. "You two back together yet?"

"What?" asked Sirius, perplexed. "What ever gave you that idea?"

James shrugged as he pulled his trunk closer to him.

"I don't know," he said. "She's sad, you're sad - you're having a baby-"

"Sh," said Sirius, motioning for him to be quiet. He looked around the room before pulling closer to his friend. "Elizabeth's mom doesn't know yet."

"She doesn't know!" James said a little too loudly, which resulted in Sirius stuffing a nearby pillow in his mouth.

"Sowwy," mumbled James through the pillow, before Sirius pulled it out. "Great, now I have pillow breath!"

Sirius rolled his eyes as he motioned James to Reid's room.

"Now, I know it's hard for you but just stay quiet for the next few days," he said.

"Days?" said James, eyes widening. "I don t know, Padfoot. That's an awful long time to be quiet"

-x-x-x-

"Heads up, great Aunt Melinda and Uncle Whetherbie are coming over tomorrow," said Reid as he passed by Elizabeth.

"What?" she groaned. "Why?"

"Everyone's coming over for the funeral," he explained.

"But isn't that painful enough," she said, bitterly. "I thought they were supposed to comfort us."

Reid laughed and shook his head.

"They'll be gone in a few days, don t worry," he assured.

"I might not make it till then," she mumbled as she fixed up the living room.

"Why are you cleaning up the house anyway?" asked Reid, as he pointed at the couch. "Mom can just do it with magic later."

Elizabeth shrugged as she placed the small pillows next to each other, wondering why one of them had spit on it.

"I don t know," she said, looking up. "I guess it keeps me busy."

Reid frowned as he stared at his sister.

"Yeah," he nodded. "How you holding up, anyway?"

"The same," she said, patting down a pillow and sighing. "I just can't believe it actually happened, you know?"

Reid nodded as he stuck his hands in his pocket.

"I kind of thought he'd live forever," she said, shaking her head with a chuckle. "Stupid, right?"

"No," Reid said, shaking his head. "It's not."

Elizabeth looked down and stared at the hand woven pillows one last time.

"I'm just worried about mom," she said. "She hasn't cried once."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at the detail of the pillow and wondered aloud.

"You think - you think she doesn t care?" she asked, looking up at Reid.

"What?" asked Reid, perplexed. "Yes! Of course she does. He was her husband once."

"So?" she asked, confused. "They divorced."

"Elizabeth," he sighed. "When you love someone that much, you can never really lose it all. Part of you will always love him."

She kept quiet, feeling skeptical about the whole thing. She knew that if her mother really still cared for her dad that they'd still be together. It was impossible. Sighing, she finally put the last pillow down, turning away.

"And Elizabeth?" he said, before he left the room. "I thought he'd live forever, too."

Elizabeth felt her lips pull up to a smile as she heard Reid's footsteps make it out the door.

-x-x-x-

"Alright, I'm all done in here," said Lily as she cleaned the dining room. She stood back to admire her work.

"Wow," said Elizabeth, impressed. "Don't think a Muggle could have done it better herself."

"Thank you," said Lily, bowing. "Now, all I need are some candles."

"Candles," thought Elizabeth. "Didn't you check the kitchen."

"Yeah, there weren't any," shrugged Lily. "I thought you might know where they are."

"No," she sighed. "But my mom does. I'll be right back."

Walking down the hall, she wondered where her mother had gone to.

"Mom?" she called.

No response. Slowly, she reached her mother's room.

"Mom?" she asked, outside the door.

She slowly turned the knob and pulled it open. She found her mother curled up in her bed, clutching a pillow as if for dear life. And as she heard the sobs, she felt the confusion and pain. She was crying. Her mother was crying. She still cared even though they were divorced.. she still loved him. And she always would. Everything she had feared was swirling around in her head, until she couldn t stare at it anymore. She closed the door and jumped away from the room.

"Did you find the candles?" Lily asked as Elizabeth came back into the room.

"Uh, no," she said, shaking her head to snap back to reality. "Sorry."

"It's alright," she said, pulling out a small candle. "I found this in one of these boxes."

"Is that even a candle?" Elizabeth joked.

"Yes," said Lily, rolling her eyes. "It's just old."

"You want to use an old candle?" said Elizabeth, shaking her head as she chuckled.

"You couldn't find new ones, right?" she justified. "Plus, this old one is fine. You can always relight an old flame."

Elizabeth stopped and turned towards Lily, a knotting feeling in the pit of her stomach. And then all she could do was stare at that old candle.

-x-x-x-

It wasn't the first time she'd watched the picture. But it was the first time she'd found a reason to hang it up. She knew they would think her foolish to have his picture up on the wall. But every now and then, she found the urge to pull it out and watch the young boy laugh, his dimples brightening the page. It felt like forever since the last time she saw him laugh like that. How it killed her to sit there for hours and just stare, watching the boy shake with happiness. I suppose that's what they were back then - happy. She wondered when it all had changed. When they got too old just to live for love. When there were too many responsibilities to just stand there and laugh. Things had changed since that moment, she knew it. Things were never the same. Life was dull. Life was sour. Life was meaningless. But every now and then she still had that moment where she could stand there and watch him laugh.

-x-x-x-

**A.N.** So that was the chapter! Please reviewwww and have a nice day! =D


	20. Dry My Tears

**Dry My Tears**

by

XxTheLadyInRedxX

**A.N.** There's a couple of things I'd like to clear up. 1. I am in no way J.K. Rowling and this story is in no way real. It is something I made up and thought would be fun to write. It's for entertainment purposes. 2. They are in their seventh year and all seventeen. 3. My portrayal of Sirius was only intended for this story. I wasn't trying to assume that he was actually like this. 4. I can't help but emphasize on the point that this story is what it is: a story! And yes sometimes it makes no sense, I admit that. But that's because it's something I do when I have time and I feel like writing something. This story was intended for laughs, I know recently it's been a bit dramatic. I guess it's been mirroring my current situations in life. But, bringing me to another point, I am done with the sad stuff and am focusing more on humor and romance. So get ready for some funnies and some ooh la la moments. IMPORTANT: I've decided that Elizabeth is five months pregnant. Sorry if it seemed a bit confusing in some parts. If you have any further questions please feel free to ask me. Hope you guys enjoy it. I think this one's a long one, so woo! Here's chapter 20..

-x-x-x-

"Let's go," called Mrs. Walker as she walked into the living room. "We're going to be late."

"Don't worry, mom," said Elizabeth. "I'll make sure they get there."

Mrs. Walker nodded, a melancholy expression on her face. Taking a step away from her daughter, wand in hand, she suddenly turned on the spot and apparated.

"Hurry up," called Elizabeth, hoping they could hear her call.

"They'll be out in a minute. James got his finger stuck in his tie," explained Sirius as he walked into the room.

Elizabeth was quiet as she watched him stand in front of her. Somehow she'd never seen Sirius in respectable attire. He had traded his jeans for dress pants and his regular worn out T-shirts for a white button down and a thin black tie. Instead of a leather jacket, he held his robes in one hand and his wand in the other.

"You alright?" he asked as he watched her eye him.

"Yeah," she said, quickly turning away, hoping he didn't catch the color burn in her cheeks. "Let's just go, we're going to be late."

-x-x-x-

She didn't cry.

Not when they arrived at the cemetery.

Not when she saw them carry out the coffin.

Not when she saw her children break down in tears.

Not when his body descended six feet under the ground...

But after they all said what they needed to say

After the goodbyes were finished

After the grieving was over

After they decided it was time to go home

After there was no one left but her...

She stayed back and let the tear slide down her cheek and onto the dirt where he lay fast asleep.

"I'm sorry!" she cried out.

And as she fell to the floor, sobbing with regret, she felt her husband's arms wrap around her and whisper, "I know."

And with a blink of an eye, he was gone.

-x-x-x-

"Let us raise a glass," said Mrs. Walker, a glass of firewhiskey in hand. "To Vincent Walker. A loving father, a compassionate friend - and an incredible husband."

"To Vincent," they said in unison, raising them and then taking a drink.

"You okay mom?" whispered Elizabeth as she caught a glimpse of her mother.

"Yes sweetie, I'm fine," she said with a watery smile, putting a hand to her daughter's shoulder. "I need to go check on your Grandmother Rosemary."

Elizabeth nodded as she stared out across her living room full of people. Somehow, even in the midst of a crowd, she felt so alone.

"How are you handling it?"

Elizabeth turned around to see Sirius giving her a comforting smile.

"I guess the way someone should be handling something like this," she sighed. "I'm just trying to get through it. I know, we'll have to move on eventually so-"

"I'm really sorry about all this, Lizzy," he said, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Yeah," she whispered, staring into his eyes, "me too."

"How did they make these cookies so moist," Remus could be heard in the background, stuffing a cookie in his face.

"It's an old Walker family recipe," said an old woman with big red-rimmed glasses.

"It's delicious," said Remus, a bit uncomfortable when she smiled at him, revealing a mouth full of all gums.

"Don't be so silly, Lily," James was heard yelling at the corner of the table. "I very well know when I ve had too much!"

Lily shook her head disapprovingly as James downed another glass of firewhiskey. Peter watched him hesitantly from his other side.

"Do you think I should go say hi to your great grandmother?" Kris whispered frantically to Reid, as they stood next to the kitchen door. "I mean, it would be rude not to. But it would be more awkward to meet her for the first time at a funeral."

Reid shook with laughter as she swatted him on the shoulder.

"Quit that," she scolded.

"I'm sorry, Kris," he said, giving her a small smile.

Mrs. Walker could be heard in the kitchen.

"Why must you always do this!" said Mrs. Walker angrily. "I understood when we were married, but even after your son and I got divorced, you would always have something to say."

"All I said my dear was that there wasn t enough herbs on the chicken," said Grandmother Rosemary smugly.

"I don't even know why I bother, you horrible little woman!" said Mrs. Walker, frustrated.

"How polite," said Grandmother Rosemary sharply. "I always told Vincent he could have had someone with more class."

"Ugh!" groaned Mrs. Walker angrily.

Sirius and Elizabeth laughed as they heard Mrs. Walker's frustrated tone.

"I never get tired of that," said Sirius, shaking his head. "Merlin, how do women stand their mother-in-laws? It's awful."

"Yeah," she said, looking around the room. "I was always glad I'd never have that problem."

"Why's that?" he asked, smiling.

Elizabeth snorted.

"Because you hate your-"

"BINGO!" James yelled across the room, throwing cookies at Elizabeth's Great Aunt Sylvia.

Lily, eyes widened at the realization that everyone in the room was looking at them, quickly tried to escape the scene.

"Lily, where are you going!" yelled James, running after her. "Wait! We didn't pin the tail on the dinosaur yet."

Sirius chuckled and turned to Elizabeth who was suddenly thankful for James outburst.

"What were you saying?" asked Sirius.

"Never mind," she said, trying to fake a smile and drink the rest of her Pumpkin Juice.

-x-x-x-

**Three hours later...**

"Wasn't your mom suspicious when you insisted on drinking Pumpkin Juice," asked Lily, who had finally escaped from James drunken chase.

"I think she was too busy trying to make the perfect chicken," shrugged Elizabeth, who was staring across the room at Sirius.

"He's unbelievable, isn't he?" asked Lily.

"Who?" asked Elizabeth, still staring at the young boy.

"Sirius," said Lily. "He's been chatting up your entire family for the last three hours. He even got a chuckle out of your bitter Great Uncle Marlon."

"Hm," said Elizabeth.

"You have to admit," said Lily with a smile. "The guy knows what he's doing."

"What?" asked Elizabeth, finally turning away from Sirius and looking at Lily. "Shouldn't you be babysitting your boyfriend!"

Lily rolled her eyes as she spotted Remus across the room, trying to escape an old woman with big red-rimmed glasses.

"No, really. I'm fine," he said, his eyes widening as the old woman brought a spoon full of some orange goop closer to his mouth.

"Don't worry, dear," she said. "It's only been in my purse for three months. It's still good."

"Help," Remus mouthed to Peter, who was frantically trying to look for something to distract the old woman.

Kris and Reid, who had found their way closer to his great grandmother, were now fighting quietly.

"Do you want to meet her or not!" he whispered.

"I do," she said, nodding her head.

"Alright, great grandmo-"

"I change my mind," she said, putting a hand over his mouth and walking back to the end of the room, where she proceeded to drink his cup of firewhiskey.

Grandmother Rosemary, who had one too many drinks, was now talking to Mrs. Walker in the dining room.

"I always told Vincent you were a good girl you know," she said, smiling at her daughter-in-law. "So pretty! I wish I had a girl as pretty as you!"

"Thanks, mom!" Vincent's sister said as she heard her mother's conversation.

"Oh, hush!" said Grandmother Rosemary, shaking a hand at her.

"Wait," said Lily, suddenly alarmed. "Where's James?"

"I think this calls for another toast!" yelled a drunken James in the middle of the room. "To the baby!"

James rose his glass and grinned at everyone. Elizabeth, who's eyes were now so wide, she resembled the portrait of the owl she was standing next to, dug her nails into Lily s shoulder.

"Stop him!" she whispered angrily.

Sirius, who was now pushing through members of Elizabeth's family, quickly rushed towards James. But it was too late-

"Where's the expectant mother?" he said, putting a hand above his eyes as if he was searching the crowd. "Stand up, Elizabe-"

Sirius suddenly side-tackled James to the floor.

"I think I'm going to faint," said Elizabeth, as the whole room turned to look at her.

"I knew it!" Grandmother Rosemary declared. "A tramp, just like her mother."

-x-x-x-

"I thought I'd find you here," said Sirius as he walked into the kitchen. "Why'd you run off?"

"You mean after my mother threw her drink at Grandmother Rosemary's face?" she asked, folding a kitchen towel. "I don't know, I guess it got a little boring."

Sirius laughed and shook his head.

"Hey," he said. "Everyone else was very supportive. Despite having dessert thrown in her face, your Aunt Sylvia was generous enough to offer a check for the expenses."

"So now I'm a charity case for my family?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"Don't say that," he said, shaking his head. "You know that's not what she meant. She's just trying to help. And so are the rest of your family."

Sirius paused for a moment.

"Except maybe Grandmother Rosemary," he said. "But I doubt you'll get money from her after your mother kicked her in the shin."

"What?" asked Elizabeth.

"Oh," said Sirius. "She must have done that after you left."

"Great," she said, putting a hand to her head. "My family's gone crazy."

"At least you have a family that cares about you," he suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

Elizabeth turned to look at him sadly.

"Oh, Sirius," she said. "I didn't mean it like that."

"It's alright," he said, shaking his head. "It doesn't bother me."

Elizabeth frowned and put down the towel. After a moment, she looked up at him.

"If it makes you feel better," she said, trying to refrain from laughing. "My family might actually like you better than me."

Sirius chuckled.

"Well, at least I have that," he said.

"Thanks," Elizabeth said. "I couldn't get through today without you."

"I know," he said, grinning.

Elizabeth picked up the towel and threw it at him.

"Arrogant prat," she teased.

"Alright, alright," he said, laughing.

Taking a moment to watch her, Sirius gave a genuine smile.

"You know I'm always here for you," he said. "Now, I have to go inside and assure your grandmother that you're not a whore."

"Good luck," she called as he left the room.

Elizabeth shook her head and turned around to find her a woman smiling at her.

"Great Grandmother Willow, I didn't see you there," she said, startled.

"He's the father?" she asked, pointing at the door.

Elizabeth nodded slowly.

"Lucky," she said, shaking her head and leaving the room.

Taken aback by the old woman's words, Elizabeth tried hard not to laugh.

-x-x-x-

Finally gaining the courage to face her mother, Elizabeth took a breath and entered the dining room.

"Well there she is," smiled Mrs. Walker.

Lily and her mom had been talking in the corner when they saw her.

"Hey, mom," she said with a sad smile.

"Lily was just telling me about how charming James is," said Mrs. Walker with a smile.

"I promise, usually he's more - sober," she said, looking around to see if he had gotten into more trouble.

Mrs. Walker laughed and turned to Elizabeth.

"Where's Grandmother Rosemary?" asked Elizabeth.

"Putting an icepack on her shin," explained Mrs. Walker, taking a sip from her drink.

"Don't you think you've had enough, mom?" asked Elizabeth, hesitantly.

"With the day I've been having, I've had too little," said Mrs. Walker, shaking her head and putting her glass down.

"Right," she said, slowly. "I was going to tell you about the baby, mom, I swear. But I just thought after what happened with dad and you were already upset and I just - I didn't want to-"

"Elizabeth," said Mrs. Walker, putting a hand up to gesture for her to stop talking. "Elizabeth, it's okay."

Mrs. Walker nodded her head.

"I understand," she explained. "It wasn't the right time."

"Yeah," said Elizabeth, shocked at her mother's calm nature.

"What I don't understand, however, is why you couldn't tell me earlier," she said, looking a bit disappointed.

Elizabeth felt her heart break in two as she watched the look her mother gave her.

"I -" she started. "I was scared."

"Scared?" asked Mrs. Walker, confused. "Oh, sweetie, you should never be scared to tell me anything."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I was scared to tell you because - I thought I would disappoint you."

"Well sweetie, a child out of wedlock isn't exactly a Christmas present," said Mrs. Walker. "But, I mean-"

"Mom!" said Elizabeth, trying to explain. "The dad is Sirius."

Mrs. Walker looked confused again.

"And?" she asked.

"And?" it was Elizabeth's turn to be confused. "And - I don't know - it's crazy! I mean I can't be having a baby! I -"

"Elizabeth," said Mrs. Walker, grabbing her daughter's hand to calm her down. "Elizabeth, breathe. Listen, we're all going to be here for you. You don't need to worry about it."

"I know," Elizabeth said, sadly. "But-"

"No," said Mrs. Walker, shaking her head. "The only thing I regret is that your father won't be here to see that beautiful child when the time comes."

Elizabeth smiled and gave her mother a hug.

"Thanks, mom," she said.

"Anytime, Elizabeth," she said. "So, how many months are you anyway?"

"Five," said Elizabeth.

"Five!" Mrs. Walker pulled away from her daughter and looked at her lack of a belly. "You're kidding me!"

"She's not," said Lily bitterly.

"Well aren't you your mother's daughter," she said, brightly. "I was seven months pregnant with Reid before I had a baby bump."

"Seven months!" shouted Lily, eyes widening with anger.

She slowly walked away while mumbling, "I'm going to puff up like a blowfish."

-x-x-x-

"Okay, it's your turn, Moooony," slurred James.

"James, I told you I don't want to play," said Remus, who finally escaped from the old woman.

"But its tic tac toe! With cookies!" exclaimed James, surprised.

"Ugh," groaned Remus, trying not to look at the cookies anymore.

"Pleaseeee, Remus. Please, please, please!" whined James.

"Fine," snapped Remus, placing a cookie on one of the squares James had made out of forks.

"Ooh," said James, eyeing the cookie. "That's a good one. Now, how am I gonna beat that."

James stared down at the table, squinting at the cookies.

"Damn," he said. "This one's a thinker."

"What are you two up to?" asked Sirius as he passed by them.

"Playing chutes and ladders, Padss," said James, excitedly, causing Remus to slam his head onto the table and mumble something. "Wanna play? Remus is no fun!"

Remus pulled his head up off the table and glared at James. Resisting himself from strangling his friend, he regretfully stuffed a cookie in his mouth. Sirius chuckled as he started to walk away.

"Sorry, Prongs. I need to check up on Elizabeth," he said. "Have you seen her?"

"Oh yeah," nodded James. "She's on the roof with the gnomes."

"Brilliant!" laughed Sirius, walking into the kitchen as Remus stuffed another cookie into his mouth.

Looking around, Sirius continued to walk from room to room looking for the young brunette. Upon walking into the living room, he spotted Mrs. Walker, staring and an old grandfather clock.

"Oh, sorry," Sirius mumbled as he motioned to leave the room, feeling as though he'd intruded into her alone time.

"No, no," said Mrs. Walker waving her hand and putting her glass of fire whiskey down. "Please, come."

"I was just looking for Elizabeth," he explained as he walked closer to her.

"She went off to her room," Mrs. Walker smiled sadly. "Is something wrong?"

"No," said Sirius, confused. "I just wanted to see if she was alright."

Mrs. Walker stared at the young boy for a few minutes before sighing.

"Sirius, I'd like to have a talk with you," she said.

"Of course," he said, watching her with confusion.

"Now that you and Elizabeth are - having a baby - I'd like to give you some parental advice," she said.

"Alright," he nodded.

Mrs. Walker stopped and thought about how she'd explain it.

"It's important that a child has both their parents," she started.

"I know, that's why I m going to be here for her and the baby-"

"No," she said, shaking her head. She paused and took a breath before continuing. "There's a difference between having a mom and dad and having a mom and a dad - who comes to visit."

Sirius looked down, confused.

"Sirius, I love you," she said, watching the young boy in admiration. "You're like a second son to me. Which is why I think you're the only man my little Elizabeth will ever love."

Sirius looked up, watching her with awe.

"She loves you, Sirius. No matter how much she denies it. She knows she does and always will," she stated with a sad smile. "And you - you're in the same rut as she is."

Tears began forming in her eyes as the soon-to-be-grandmother watched Sirius with care.

"Please, take it from someone whose been there. You don't want to give away the one that you love. It would be the biggest regret of your life," she said, her tears spilling down her eyes.

Sirius's gaze followed hers, as she stared at the picture of a young Mr. Walker laughing.

"Don't let her go, Sirius," she said, wiping a tear away. "I don't want you to have to go through that pain."

Staring at the woman with sorrow, Sirius walked closer and wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's mother. Keeping a firm grasp around his head, she kissed his forehead and began to cry.

"You've been more of a mother to me than my own," he said, feeling tears of his own form.

"You're a good boy, Sirius," she said. "It's a shame she didn't see it. But it's her loss."

"Thank you," he said, closing his eyes as the tears dried on his skin.

-x-x-x-

"Elizabeth," he said, knocking on the door. "Elizabeth."

He opened the door and walked inside, hopeful and encouraged. Elizabeth turned to look at him, a strange look in her eyes. Coming closer to her, Sirius reached out for her hands and squeezed them.

"Elizabeth, I just had a talk with your mom and I think we should-"

But before he could continue, she quickly leaned over and kissed him.

-x-x-x-

**A.N.** Muahahahah, that's chapter 20 =] Please review and make my day!


	21. Anyway You Want It

**Anyway You Want It**

**by**

**XxTheLadyInRedxX**

**A.N. **WARNING: The following chapter might be considered for mature eyes only depending on how you feel about it. I made it clean so it shouldn't be too bad, but you never know. So the story's finally getting interesting again! Hopefully, there will be more romance between the main characters. If you want it, leave a review telling me what you think and what you'd like to see. Hope you guys have a very Happy New Year and lots of joy! Here's chapter 21.

-x-x-x-

"Elizabeth," he said, knocking on the door. "Elizabeth."

He opened the door and walked inside, hopeful and encouraged. Elizabeth turned to look at him, a strange look in her eyes. Coming closer to her, Sirius reached out for her hands and squeezed them.

"Elizabeth, I just had a talk with your mom and I think we should-"

But before he could continue, she quickly leaned over and kissed him.

-x-x-x-

"Woah, woah, said Sirius, pulling away from Elizabeth. "What's going on?"

Elizabeth turned her face away from Sirius, causing him to worry.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she whispered, sighing and getting off the bed. "Just nothing."

"It's not nothing and you know it," he said, grabbing her by the hand. "Now, tell me, what's wrong?"

For the first time Elizabeth let herself stare down at Sirius's fathomless grey eyes, the way she had done in the past. She could almost see herself reflected in them. And as she felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach, she took the hand he wasn t holding and traced the features on his face, ending up with her hand on his cheek. She gazed at him dreamily, allowing herself to let go of all the anxiety inside of her. Confused, Sirius stood up off the bed and tried to find the answer in her face.

"Elizabeth?" he questioned, letting go of her arm.

As if snapping back to reality, she recoiled her hand and froze. As if regretting her moment of weakness, she quickly turned around to leave the room, but Sirius was too fast for her. He grabbed her by the waist this time and pulled her to his body. Tightening his grip around her, he made sure she couldn't escape again. He looked down at her fragile body, and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. He tried to understand once more, but couldn't see past the shield she had put up.

"Elizabeth, what do you want from me?" he asked, assertively.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something, but the words couldn t find their way out. She narrowed her eyes and stared at his compassionate ones, watching her with care and worry. Trying to hold back her tears, she felt her breath grow rapid.

"I can't handle what's been going on, Sirius," she whispered, sounding as if she was out of breath. "I can't handle the pregnancy or what happened to my dad. I can't look at my mom without feeling my heart break. I can't convince myself to look Lily in the eyes and tell her I'm going to be okay. And I can't see Reid tear himself apart. And it's all just too much. I can't handle it, anymore. And I feel like - I feel like I might break down any minute and never be able to pick myself up again."

"I know it's hard, Elizabeth-"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Please."

Sirius watched as she closed her eyes and tried to resist from crying.

"I don't know what else to do," he whispered. "What do you want me to do?"

Elizabeth opened her eyes and took a quick look at him before answering.

"I want you to help me forget," she whispered. "For the next few moments - I just want to forget that it's all happening."

It took him a quick glance at her face, before he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She pressed her hands against his chest as he pulled her closer to him. He moved his hands from her waist down to her thighs, and soon enough, he had picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist. Her hands found the back of his neck, her fingers slowly making their way through locks of luscious black hair.

"The door," she mumbled into his mouth.

"What?" he asked, running his cold hands up her back.

Shivering with delight, she tried to focus.

"The door, Sirius," she whispered, not wanting to pull away.

He staggered forward, keeping his grip on her. Using one hand to fumble with the doorknob, he used the other to pull her closer to him. She felt him smile through a kiss as he turned and pushed her back against the side of the closet next to the door. Giggling, she felt his eyes pierce her as she found him looking at her.

"What?" she whispered.

"Nothing," he said, with a grin, giving her a quick kiss on the lips and then to her cheek, down her jaw line.

She bit down on her lip as he placed his warm lips on her neck. She tugged at his hair, driving him to bite down on her skin. She gave out a squeal of pain as he pulled away and grinned at her. Keeping her balanced against the closet wall, he ran his hands up her thigh and to the bottom of her shirt. As he reached to pull it off, his hands stopped at her stomach.

He couldn't even tell she was pregnant. But Elizabeth was never one to gain weight easily. And suddenly, Sirius felt a sense of joy in the pit of his stomach. Putting Elizabeth down, he bent down on his knees and put a hand to her stomach. He leaned over and kissed her belly, sending shivers down Elizabeth s spine. Sirius quickly stood up and picked her up in his arms, making her gasp in confusion. Walking over to the bed, he gently placed her down and climbed on top of her. Hair falling down his face, he smiled down at Elizabeth.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes," she whispered, as Sirius bent down and kissed her.

He pulled away, pulling her shirt up and over her head, just before he sat up and pulled his own shirt off, throwing them both on the floor. Elizabeth giggled as he ran a hand through his hair. Sirius grinned and leaned down to kiss her on the neck. With each touch, he sent tingles down her spine. He moved down, tracing her collarbone with his tongue. Slowly pulling her shorts off, he pushed them out of the way to the floor. She placed her hands on his chest, moving down to his waist and felt for the zipper on his pants. She heard him make a soft gasp as she tugged at the pants. With nothing left to do, he pressed down into her until she said-

-x-x-x-

"YES!" yelled James, putting his arms up in victory. "I win again!"

Lily looked surprised as James began to dance around Remus, who now had six cookies shoved into his mouth.

"I will never understand boys," she mumbled to herself.

-x-x-x-

_"Sirius," she whispered with a giggle. "Where are we going?" _

_"You ll see," he said with a grin, as he ran down the street, pulling her along by her hand. _

_"This is crazy!" she said. "There are Muggles everywhere. What if they see us using magic." _

_"Who said anything about magic?" asked Sirius, a twinkle in his eye. _

_She gave him a curious look as they stopped in front of a small building in the middle of nowhere. _

_"Alright," he said. "We're here." _

_In big shining letters above the doorway stood a sign that flashed KARAOKE in tacky neon green. _

_"Oh, Sirius," she said, shaking her head. "No." _

_"Come on," he said, pulling her inside. _

_"But-" _

_But they were already in and Sirius was walking towards a table. The place seemed remotely deserted, something Elizabeth was thankful for. There were a few men sitting at the bar, throwing back beers, an affectionate couple feeling each other up in a booth in the corner, a couple of Muggle working men and women in the seats closer to the stage, and a man in the spotlight, belching out what appeared to be a very passionate song for him. _

_"Maybe I'm crazy, but it's crazy and it's true. I know you can save me no one else can save me now but you. As long as the planets are turning, as long as the stars are burning, as long as your dreams are coming true. You better believe it. That I would anything for love, oh I would do anything for love, oh I would do anything for love, but I wont do that..." _

_Elizabeth laughed as Sirius gestured that the man had one too many to drink. Taking off her coat, he hung it on the chair before pulling it out for her. _

_"Thank you," she teased. "What a gentleman." _

_"Only the best for my lady," he laughed as he stood next to her. _

_"Aren't you going to sit?" she asked. _

_As if on cue, the song stopped and the man walked off stage, tears in his eyes. _

_"Actually," he said, the twinkle reappearing in his eyes. _

_"Oh, no," she said, as she watched him walk up the stage. _

_After talking to the man in charge of the music, Sirius grabbed the microphone and went to center stage. He cleared his throat just as the song started. _

_"Anyway you want it that's the way you need it anyway you want it!" he sang as he pointed at Elizabeth, who's eyes had suddenly gone wide. _

_Sirius stopped pointing and clutched the microphone. _

_"She loves to laugh, she loves to sing, she does everything," he sang, winking at Elizabeth. _

_"She loves to move," he continued singing, while moving his hips. "She loves to groove, she loves the lovin things." _

_The spotlight suddenly shined brighter on Sirius's face as he sang out. _

_"Ooh all night, all night, oh every night," he sang, moving his hands around. "So hold tight, hold tight, baby hold tight." _

_Suddenly jumping off stage, Sirius pointed at Elizabeth again._

_"Oh she said anyway you want it, that's the way you need it, anyway you want it," he sang, as she finally saw the humor in the whole situation and put a hand to her mouth as she covered her laughter. "She said anyway you want, that's the way you need it, anyway you want it." _

_Sirius walked up to a table where a couple sat watching him. He then sat on their table and laid down. _

_"I was alone I never knew what good love could do," he sang to them, as he sat upright again. "Ooh then we touched and she sang about the loving things." _

_"Ooh all night, all night, oh every night," he sang, as the crowd suddenly joined in. "So hold tight, hold tight, baby hold tight." _

_Sirius motioned for the crowd to clap as he continued to sing, a giant grin on his face. _

_"Oh she said anyway you want it, that's the way you need it, anyway you want it," he sang, as she sat laughing at his dance moves. "She said anyway you want, that's the way you need it, anyway you want it." _

_And the music slowly faded into the night. _

-x-x-x-

"Anyway you want it that's the way you need it anyway you want it," Sirius sang to himself as he walked out of Elizabeth's room and into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

As he opened the door to walk in, he spotted James sitting at the table watching him.

"Prongs," he said, shocked. "It's late, what are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same question," said James, raising an eyebrow.

"I was thirsty," said Sirius, looking around.

"Oh really?" said James. "Thirsty from what?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes before answering.

"You're still drunk!" he claimed.

"Am not!" yelled James, who stood up too quickly and began to stagger. "Ok, maybe a little. But I m sober enough to know that you weren't in your bed this whole time! And I know that because I checked!"

"Good job, detective," said Sirius, rolling his eyes, as he walked to the cabinet to grab a glass.

"So where were you?" asked James.

"I was in Elizabeth's room," said Sirius, averting James gaze.

"Elizabeth's room?" asked James, suspiciously. "What were you doing in there?"

"We were - testing out her mattress," said Sirius, hoping James would be too drunk to think. "And it works so now I'm off to test out mine."

"Testing mattresses!" yelled James, eyes widening. "I thought that was our thing!"

"Oh, Merlin, Prongs," said Sirius, slightly annoyed and disgusted. "Me and Elizabeth were - doing things."

"What kind of things?" asked James, raising his eyebrows.

"How does Lily put up with you," said Sirius, giving James a blank stare before pouring water into his glass.

"For your information, my Lilykins' tolerance is very low!" said James, matter-of-factly.

"Right," said Sirius, as he put the glass to his lips.

"So when were you going to tell me that you and Elizabeth were having sex-"

Sirius suddenly spit out all the water in his mouth.

"What?" asked Sirius, staring crazily at James.

"Oh, come on, Padfoot," said James. "I'm not that dumb."

Sirius gave him another blank stare before shaking his head.

"Does anyone else know?" he asked.

"Nope, just me," said James with a smile.

"Good, let's keep it that way," said Sirius.

"So does this mean you guys are together again," said James, grinning and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I don't know," said Sirius, running a hand through his hair. "We didn't really talk about it."

"Did she initiate it?" he asked.

"Well, yes-"

"And is she having your baby?" he asked.

"James-"

"You guys are totally back together!" said James.

Sirius sighed and looked at the floor.

"You really think so?" he said, turning to look at Elizabeth.

"I know so!" said James.

"You're right!" said Sirius. "Me and Elizabeth are back together!"

"That's the spirit!" said James. "Now go back in there and tell her how you feel!"

"Yeah!" said Sirius as he grinned and turned back to the door.

Adrenaline pumping through his veins, Sirius finally came to Elizabeth's door. Taking a breath, he turned the knob.

"Elizabeth I -" Sirius's face fell as he looked into the room.

"Elizabeth?" he asked.

-x-x-x-

"Well did you tell her?" said James smiling.

"James, Elizabeth's gone," said Sirius.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **Hope you liked it. Leave a review telling me what you think!


	22. Thorns Don't Hurt Me

**Thorns Don't Hurt Me**

by

XxTheLadyInRedxX

**A.N.** - Hey guys! Here's chapter 22! Thank you RuuunItsJasmine for that awesome review. I've updated the story just for you! Thanks to everyone else who reviewed and favorited this story. I appreciate it alot. As you can see, I've brought back most of the funny stuff and from now on all the dramatic moments with have some sort of comic relief so that you guys won't be depressed by all that crap! lol Oh, also, I'm going to update the musical really soon and I'm actually starting another story soon. It's going to be an original screenplay so when it's up I'll let you know and you can check it out. If you have any questions about the story feel free to ask it in a review. Hope you guys like it =]

-x-x-x-

"What do you mean she's gone?" asked James.

"She's not in her room," said Sirius, freaking out.

"Did you check the bathroom?" asked James, casually.

"Of course I -" started Sirius irritably and then stopped. "Hold that thought."

-x-x-x-

"Okay, this time I'm certain that she's gone," said Sirius, opening the door to the kitchen and finding James holding what could only be described as a cookie sandwich. "What are you doing?"

"I got hungry," shrugged James as he put down his creation.

"This is bad," said Sirius, taking a seat in the kitchen.

"Should we tell-"

"No!" said Sirius, abruptly. "No one can know about this."

"Well then what do you expect us to do?" asked James.

"Grab your coat," said Sirius as he walked to the door.

"But - but," said James, holding his creation. "Cookie!"

-x-x-x-

"It's been two hours," groaned James as they walked down the street. "It's cold, I'm hungry - and that man over there keeps staring at me."

"She'll turn up, we just have to keep looking," said Sirius.

"He's licking his lips, Pads, he's licking his lips!" said James, staring at the man sitting in front of a liquor store.

"I just need to think harder," said Sirius. "I know I'll figure this out."

"What if she's hiding. Maybe she doesn't want to be found- oh my god, I think he has a knife," hissed James, eyes going wide and crazy.

"James will you - what did you say?" asked Sirius, abruptly stopping and staring at James.

"That man wants to use me as a chew toy!" said James, who was watching the man snap his teeth together.

"She doesn't want to be found," whispered Sirius.

-x-x-x-

_"-and no one would ever get hurt or be in pain, because there would be no such thing," said Elizabeth, matter-of-factly. "And also because I would have banned it." _

_"You would ban being in pain?" asked Sirius, amused. _

_"Yes, I would," said Elizabeth, smacking him on the shoulder. _

_"That's mad," said Sirius, laughing. "How would that even work?" _

_"Well that's the point! You won't have to think about that. That's why it's called a fantasy world," she explained. "Because it doesn't have to make sense." _

_She stood up and stared out the window of his room. _

_"These are just thoughts to making this world better," she shrugged. "Less corrupt and evil." _

_"And that bit about you being queen?" he said, stifling a laugh. "How is that going to help the less fortunate?" _

_"Don't you ever wonder," she said, completely ignoring his comment. "Never mind." _

_"No, tell me," he said, staring at her curiously. _

_She turned away from the window to look at him. _

_"Don't you ever wish you could just hide from it all," she said. "Somewhere that no one could ever find you?"_

_"You never want to be found?" he asked. _

_"Sometimes," she shrugged, turning back to the window. _

_"Where would you go?" he asked. _

_She was quiet for a moment. _

_"Somewhere that I could see the stars," she said simply. _

_"The stars?" he asked. _

_"Yeah," she sighed. "The stars." _

-x-x-x-

Sirius took the last step up the hill and pulled a branch away from his path. He was finally in the clearing at the top of the hill: just a wide open space, surrounded by trees, up on a hill where no one would ever go. And underneath the stars sat Elizabeth, staring up at them.

"How'd you find me," she whispered, not even bothering to look away from the sky.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"How'd you find me," she said, again, but her voice seemed distant.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?" he said, more aggressively.

She whispered something that he didn t catch and he walked closer to her.

"Why did you find me?" she whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, suddenly confused.

She sat up, turning to look at him.

"Why did you find me," she said, another tear sliding down her cheek. "Why is it that you're always there? Why is it that you always try to fix it."

"I don't understand-"

"Of course you don't," she said, looking down a craziness glowing in her eyes. "Because I'm losing my mind. I'm a complete wreck. I don't do anything right. All I ever do is hurt people. And yet you still stand there and stare at me like I'm the most perfect thing in the world!"

"No, I don't-"

"Yes," she said, "you do! Or at least you think you do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"You think you love me, Sirius," she said, shaking her head. "But you don't and you shouldn't. We can't work out. We can't be together."

"Elizabeth-"

"I can't, Sirius," she said. "And after what happened tonight. I'm so stupid."

She closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands.

"After what happened tonight, you probably think I want to try to work things out again," she said. "And I'm sorry, Sirius, but I couldn't face that and I just - I came here."

Sirius was silent for a minute, looking down at Elizabeth with a blank expression.

"You're wrong," he said.

"Sirius-"

"No," he said. "I didn't want us to get back together."

"What?" she asked, suddenly looking up at him.

"What?" a voice that sounded a lot like James, came out of the bushes.

"I don't want us to get back together," he shrugged. "It was a one night thing. You were sad, I was slightly drunk - that's all it was."

"Sirius I -"

"Just because we're having a baby together, doesn't mean we need to _be_ together," he said. "That's what you wanted, wasn't it?"

"Y-yes," she said, quietly.

"Then there's no problem," he said. "We're just friends."

Elizabeth was silent, staring up at his cold eyes.

"Just friends," she agreed.

-x-x-x-

"Elizabeth's in bed sleeping," said Sirius, walking into the kitchen. "No one needs to know about this."

James sat at the table, staring at him.

"What?" asked Sirius, confused.

"What was that all about?" asked James.

"What was what all about?" asked Sirius.

"That whole bit about you not wanting to get back together with Elizabeth," said James. "You know that's not true."

"Yes, it is, James," said Sirius. "I meant what I said."

"No, you didn't-"

"Yes," said Sirius, aggressively. "I did."

James stared at him quietly as his friend ran a hand through his hair.

"Elizabeth doesn't want to get back together," he said. "And I can't change that."

"You're the _only one_ who can change-"

"No, James, I can't," said Sirius. "And I don't want to. Elizabeth and I will never work. There's no use dwelling on the past. It's over."

-x-x-x-

_"Walker!" he called as he saw her strolling down the hallway._

_"Black," she acknowledged, continuing her pace down the hall. _

_"What's the rush?" he asked, smoothly, walking beside her. _

_"No rush," she said. "Why?" _

_"I was wondering why you won't stop to talk to me," he said, grinning at her. _

_"Maybe, and this is just a thought," she said, "it's because I'm not obligated to." _

_Sirius snorted. _

_"What kind of talk is that?" he asked. "I mean, you're not obligated to go out in the garden and start picking roses, but you still do because they're so beautiful." _

_Sirius flashed Elizabeth a signature smile and ran a hand through his hair. _

_"Careful, Black," she cautioned. "This rose has thorns." _

_Sirius rolled his eyes as they walked down the hall. He spotted a broom closet nearby and a thought crossed his mind. Quickly grabbing Elizabeth's hand, he pulled her inside and closed the door behind them. Caught by surprise, it took Elizabeth a moment to understand what happened. _

_"What are you doing?" she hissed. _

_"Kiss me," he said, cornering her against the wall. _

_"Are you insane?" she said, staring at him, amused. _

_"Come on," he said, lowering his voice. "No one's watching anymore, we can do whatever we want." _

_"Does this normally work for you?" she asked, curiously. _

_"I know you want to kiss me, Elizabeth," he said, smiling. "So here's your chance." _

_"Don't I feel honored," she said, rolling her eyes. _

_Sirius moved his face closer to hers and brushed a hair away from her eyes. _

_"Kiss me," he whispered. _

_Elizabeth stared at him for a moment and looked down. Slowly, she moved her face closer to his and put his lips to his ear. _

_"No," she whispered. _

_"Why not?" he asked, perplexed, backing away from her. _

_"Maybe because I still have respect for myself," she said._

_"Well we can get rid of that, he said. _

_"You are unbelievable," she said, shaking her head. _

_Sirius went quiet and watched Elizabeth for a moment. Backing away, he smiled at her. _

_"Fine," he said. _

_"Fine?" she asked. _

_"Yeah, it's fine," he said. "I don't want to kiss you anyway." _

_Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. _

_"Oh really?" she asked. _

_"Yeah," he said, nodding. "I don't." _

_"Alright," she said, rolling her eyes. "Then I guess I'll just leave." _

_"Go ahead," he said, moving away from the door. _

_Elizabeth grabbed for the handle to open the door._

_"Oh, Walker?" he asked._

_And just as she turned around to look at him, he leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips. _

_Stunned, Elizabeth watched as he pulled away. _

_"Thorns don't hurt me," he said, a sparkle in his eyes. _

-x-x-x-

"I don't understand," said Lily.

"What's to understand?" asked Elizabeth, putting clothes in a bag.

"That doesn't sound like Sirius," said Lily. "He's crazy about you."

"Maybe he's not," said Elizabeth, pushing more things into her bag.

"What are you talking about?" said Lily. "He is and you know it."

"Look Lily it's better this way, just trust me," said Elizabeth, giving her an assuring look.

Lily paused her packing and looked up at Elizabeth.

"You did it on purpose, didn't you?" she said.

"What?" asked Elizabeth, startled.

"You told him all those things - all those things about you not wanting to get back together - you told him on purpose," Lily said, eyes widening with realization. "You want him to give up."

"That's ridiculous," said Elizabeth.

"You want Sirius to move on, don't you?" said Lily. "And the only way to do that would be to crush all his hopes."

"Lily-"

"Admit it," said Lily.

"Lily-"

"Admit it-"

"Okay!" said Elizabeth, throwing down a shirt. "Okay, I did it on purpose. I said all those things on purpose. I crushed his hopes on purpose! There, are you happy?"

"But why, Elizabeth?" she said. "Why would you do that? Why would you care if-"

Lily watched as Elizabeth averted her eye and looked out the window.

"Unless you're still in love with him," said Lily.

Elizabeth was quiet, looking down at her fallen shirt.

"You're still in love Sirius, aren't you?" said Lily.

"Yes," whispered Elizabeth after a moment of silence.

"When did you start having feelings again?" asked Lily quietly.

"I never stopped," said Elizabeth, looking her best friend in the eyes.

"But then why did you say those things?" said Lily. "Why don't you tell Sirius that?"

"Because," said Elizabeth. "I don't want him to know. I don't want him to want me. I don't want to be with Sirius."

"But you just said -"

"I know what I said, Lily," explained Elizabeth. "In a fantasy world where no one will ever get hurt or feel pain, then yes, I would to backflips just to be with Sirius. But we don't live in a fantasy world and people still get hurt - all the time. Sirius can't know how I feel and he can't want to be with me. Please, please, promise me that you won't tell anyone."

Lily paused and bit her lip, contemplating what would be the right thing to do and sighed.

"I promise," she said, sadly.


	23. Attack of the Peeps

**Attack of the Peeps**

_by _

_XxTheLadyInRedxX_

A.N. - Hey guys! Thank you so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing and favourite-ing lol. Special special thanks to Nina! Your review made my day and actually inspired me to write this chapter so I am dedicating this one to you! I would love to update every week but I can only muster up so much brain power after a week of brain hell at school. However, I will try myself to maybe update with small chapters that way I won't have to focus too much. The way I write this story is just whatever pops into my head at the moment. I just kind of come up with it as I go so it's not as organized as anything else I've written. Whoever IS interested in my writing and who enjoys my humor and style, I am actually going to post up an original story of mine (hopefully soon) that I actually spent more time writing and thinking about and I think that would reflect more of my best work than this story. Nevertheless, thanks to all of you who keep up with my strange sense of humor and exxagerated scenes. I hope none of you take this story seriously. It's really just me being silly and having fun with it and hopefully entertaing you guys along the way. Anyway, once again thank you so much Nina you're a sweetheart! And here is chapter 23...

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth ran down the stone steps, nearly dodging a puddle on her way to the Leaky Cauldron. Her damp hair now stuck to her face, making it hard for her to see what was in front of her. Reaching the doors, she pulled them open and ran inside. Pausing in the doorway, her eyes scanned the room for her target. And there he was. Sitting at the bar with a bowl of soup in front of him, his arms folded onto his table, his head nestled on top. Giving out a sigh of relief, Elizabeth rushed toward him and threw her arms over the man.

"Wha-shthsdm," the man made a sound of surprise as he pulled his head up to look at her.

"Elizabeth?" he asked, perplexed.

Pulling away from her embrace, she eyed the boy and gave him a smack on the shoulder.

"Where have you been!" she lectured. "You had us worried sick! No one had heard from you for weeks! Did you really think this was smart? We nearly sent a-"

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth," he said, motioning her to calm down. "Relax. I'm fine."

"I can see that!" she said. "I was slightly hoping you wouldnt be so that I wouldn't have to kill you for being such an inconsiderate git! You had-"

"Yes, yes," he said, rolling his eyes. "Worried sick. I understand."

Elizabeth frowned as she watched him stare at the soup.

"Sirius," she whispered. "What's going on? Why are you here?"

It took him a moment to finally look at her. And when he did, she saw something in his eyes that scared her.

"I finally did it," he said.

"Did what?" she asked, fearing his answer.

"I left," he said, simply.

"You - left?" she asked, not contemplating what was going on.

"I left home," he said, bitterly. "If I could even call it that."

"Oh, Sirius," she said, sitting down next to him and watching him sadly. "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter," he said, shrugging. "I had already made the decision months ago. I knew I would do it eventually. I guess this was just a push to do it sooner."

She was quiet, watching as he stirred the soup with his spoon.

"Merlin, I can't believe it. I actually did it, Elizabeth," he said, letting out a sound of amusement.

"And - are you happy you did?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Happy?" he asked, turning to give her a startled look. "I'm beyond happy, Elizabeth. I finally escaped - finally broke free of that horrible **horrible** place with no intensions of going back. I don't ever have to consider that my family anymore. Not that they'd do the same seeing as I was disowned the minute I left."

"Disowned?" she gasped.

He shrugged and gave an eerie smile.

"Disowned," he said. "Feels good."

"Sirius, surely you're kidding," she said.

Shaking his head, Sirius looked into her eyes, placing his hand on top of hers.

"For once in my life, I couldn't be any more serious," he said.

Sirius gave a smile.

"Elizabeth," he said, giving her a comforting look. "I'm free."

-x-x-x-

"Are you sure about this?" asked Mrs. Walker, frowning at her daughter as she carried her trunk to the front door.

"Yes," assured Elizabeth. "You and I both know that there's not enough room here for all of us. We barely made it through the night."

"But I could-"

"What? Kick out our relatives?" asked Elizabeth, amused at her mothers serious expression. "They're just trying to be comforting."

"Easy for _you_ to say, you're the one that's leaving," said Mrs. Walker under her breath.

"It's going to be fine," said Elizabeth, opening the door. "We'll just stay in Sirius's flat until school starts."

"And you're sure that's a good idea," asked Mrs. Walker, frowning at her.

"Are you afraid that I'll get pregnant," said Elizabeth, turning to her mom and pointing at her belly. "Ta da! I think we're past that."

"You know what I mean," said Mrs. Walker, rolling her eyes. "Are you sure that you'll be able to- "

"Mom," said Elizabeth. "I don't want to talk about this right now. I just want to get there before James starts whining."

"Alright, alright," said Mrs. Walker, enveloping Elizabeth in a hug. "Just be careful."

"I know," said Elizabeth.

-x-x-x-

"Hey Pads, are you sure you thought this one through?" asked Prongs, leaning against the door, his trunk at his side.

"What are you going on about?" asked Sirius, looking under a bed.

"I mean, do you think it's smart to have us all stay at your place?" asked James. "Where you would have constant responsibility for Elizabeth."

"I think she's capable of keeping herself alive, Prongs. She's only been practicing for it all her life," said Sirius, picking up a sock from under the bed and chucking it behind him.

Moving his head to the side to avoid the sock grenade, James rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"I _meant_ the pregnancy responsibilities," he said.

"What?" asked Sirius, popping his head up from the bed.

"You know," said James. "Like what if something happens and we don't know what to do."

"Then Lily will take care of it," said Sirius, a grin on his face.

"Yes, but Lily doesn't have the responsibility of the husband-"

"And last time I checked, neither do I," said Sirius, his grin turning to a cold expression.

James looked at his friend apologetically.

"I'm sorry, mate," he said. "I meant as the father-"

"It's fine," said Sirius, waving his hand. "Look, we're in this alone. We're going to have to learn this stuff eventually, right?"

"Right," mumbled James doubtfully.

"I mean what's the worst that could happen?" asked Sirius.

-x-x-x-

"Blue Peeps?" asked Sirius, staring at Elizabeth with a confused gaze. "You want - blue Peeps?"

"Yes," said Elizabeth.

"But - I don't know what that is," said Sirius.

"Sirius I need Peeps! Blue ones!" said Elizabeth, getting restless. "If you cared enough you would get them for me! Immediately!"

Jumping back, Sirius stared at Elizabeth, frightened out of his wit.

"And only the blue ones will do?" he asked, before running out the door as Elizabeth through a pillow towards him.

"How are the mood swings coming along?" asked Lily, watching Sirius with amusement as he walked into the living room.

"I don't know which is one I'm more fond of," said Sirius, sitting on a chair beside her. "That or the food cravings."

"What is it now?" asked Lily.

"Blue Peeps," sighed Sirius, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh," said Lily sheepishly, "that would be my fault. I made her try one a few years ago."

"Stupid Muggle sweets," muttered Sirius.

"Hey, it's better than what she wanted two hours ago," said James.

"Somehow I think pickle juice was easier to come across than Peeps," said Sirius.

"You two better get to the store quickly,' said Lily. "The Muggle market closes in an hour."

-x-x-x-

"Blue Peeps? asked the man wearing a red vest.

"Yes," said Sirius, hoping to be done with the task.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we only carry those during Easter," he said.

Sirius let out a groan as James got distracted by a bag of gummy bears.

"You don't understand," said Sirius. "I really _really_ need them."

"Well," said the worker, looking around. "I think we have a few boxes of the yellow ones in the back."

"Yellow?" said Sirius to himself. "What do you think James? James?"

"Sirius," James whispered. "There are bears in this bag."

Rolling his eyes, Sirius turned to the worker.

"Alright," he said, "I'll take it."

As the man walked away, Sirius let out a sigh.

"How did they shrink them, Sirius?" asked James, astonished. "It's as if it's done by magic."

"James, will you please put that down," said Sirius, rubbing his temple.

"We can't allow this to happen!" said James. "We must free the bears from their cage!"

"James, don't-"

"Ripping the bag apart," James cheered as gummy bears flew out all around them.

"Here you are, sir-" said the worked, pausing when he saw James holding an empty bag, surrounded by gummy bears covering the floor.

-x-x-x-

"You nearly got us kicked out of the store!" lectured Sirius as they made their way into the kitchen.

"What happened?" asked Lily.

"Your bloody brilliant boyfriend thought it would be clever to wash the floor with Muggle candies," said Sirius, putting the boxes of peeps on the table.

"But the bears!" yelled James.

"I'm not going to ask," said Lily, turning to the boxes. "These are yellow."

"And?" asked Sirius.

"Oh, nothing," shrugged Lily. "I just never took you for the suicidal type."

"They didn't have them in blue!" said Sirius.

Lily gave the boy a look.

"Fine!" sighed Sirius. "I'll just enchant them to be blue."

-x-x-x-

"Elizabeth?" called Sirius as he entered her room. "I brought the Peeps."

"Are they blue?" asked Elizabeth.

"Of course they are!" said Sirius. "What? Did you think I'd fail and bring you yellow ones? Elizabeth, you should give me more credit than that!"

Elizabeth smiled as he walked towards her. Her face slowly turned into a frown as he handed her the box.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Blue peeps," he said, confused. "Just like you asked."

"Well I can't just eat them like that," she protested.

"Why not?" he asked, perplexed.

"That's like telling me to eat a garden gnome!" said Elizabeth.

"I don't see how a garden gnome plays in here - ok, ok, I'll see what I can do!" he said, rushing out of the room to avoid another pillow.

-x-x-x-

"Hey, Remus, how are you holding up?" asked Sirius, as he walked into the kitchen.

Remus, who was now wearing a chef s hat, had a bowl in one hand and a whisk in the other, mixing what looked to be some type of pickle juice batter.

"Almost done with the pickle juice cake!" he said, running around the kitchen.

"Oh," said Sirius. "Sorry, mate, I guess we forgot to mention. That phase has passed."

Stopping dead in his tracks, Remus looked up at the boy, holding back from throwing himself at him.

"I just spent an hour mixing pickle juice and flour," he said.

"I'm sorry, Moony," said Sirius, stepping away from his friend. "She wants Peeps now."

"Peeps?" asked Remus, perplexed.

"Yes," nodded Sirius. "And apparently she can't have them on their own so-"

Sirius dropped the box of peeps on the kitchen table.

"-have fun!" he said as he ran out of the room, just in time to avoid the bowl of pickle juice batter that was aimed at him.

-x-x-x-

"Alright then," said Sirius, slowly walking into Elizabeth's room. "Here we are."

Holding out a tray, Sirius smiled triumphantly.

"We have Peep puree with a side of Peep stew and some steamed Peeps. And for dessert, Peepcream," he said.

"Peepcream?" asked Elizabeth.

Sirius nodded vigorously, hoping it had pleased her. Picking up a steamed Peep with her fork, Elizabeth crinkled her nose.

"Oh," she said, throwing a hand over her mouth. "Get it out, get it out!"

"What?" asked Sirius, searching the room.

"I feel sick!" said Elizabeth as she rushed to the bathroom.

"Is that a no on the Peep puree?" called Sirius, as he heard the bathroom door slam.

-x-x-x-

"You want me to - try again?" asked Remus, whose left eye was twitching.

"Yeah," said Sirius, running a hand through his hair, "see, she wasn't very pleased with-"

"Are you mad!" yelled Remus.

"Ok, calm down, Moony," said Sirius, motioning for him to relax. "Just - I know you can do it."

"Beeuyshjagysdrjkashdfds," Remus said between teeth.

"I didn't quite catch that-"

"There are just so many ways you can prepare Peeps! They're so versatile!" said Remus, breaking down and throwing his hat to the floor.

"Well there's no need for you to get all touchy," said Sirius. "Remus - put the knife down!"

-x-x-x-

"What happened to your shirt, Sirius?" asked Lily, eyes widening at the giant tear in his clothes.

"Remus missed," he grumbled, falling down onto the couch.

"Rough day?" she asked.

"Rough year," he said.

"What?" asked Lily.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head. "I just didn't think it would be this hard. I mean, I thought the baby was going to be a problem. I never anticipated an angry pregnant Elizabeth throwing a vase at me."

"At least_ that _didn't hit you," she said, encouragingly.

"Not exactly," said Sirius, rubbing the side of his head.

Lily watched Sirius and bit her lip.

"Sirius," she started.

"Yes?" he asked, checking his shirt to see if it was fixable.

"Never mind," she said, shaking her head.

"Turning to face her," Sirius gave her a concerned look.

"No, tell me," he said.

"I - cant," she said.

"You cant?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not that I don't want to - it's just-"

"You can't," he said.

"Exactly," she said, nodding her head.

"I see," he said. "Well that was very insightful, thank you."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I haven't been very helpful, have I?"

Sirius shrugged and gave a yawn.

"You have been. You've been great," he said. "There's just nothing else you could do for us now."

Lily looked down at the floor and suddenly felt something click in her brain.

"Maybe there is," she said, a twinkle in her eyes.

-x-x-x-

A.N. - So there it was! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and please review telling me what you think! Love you guys and OH happy Valentine's day loll


	24. Fake Babies

Fake Babies

**by **

**XxTheLadyInRedxX**

A.N. Alright, I had major writer's block and the outcome was this chapter. It's not my best work but I decided to post it anyway to show you guys what happens when I try posting weekly chapters. This is the result. Short and lacking funnies. lol. And I apologize for that! The good news is that the next chapter will be a lot better. This is just some transition chapter to give you guys something to read while I finish up the big stuff so please bare with me and patience is the key! Also, something I wanted to address. First off, thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed. You guys are awesome and I'm trying my best to update for you guys. Also, after a review I read from Nina, I started realizing that some of my readers aren't fluent in English and I feel so lucky to actually have people out there reading my story in a language that isn't their native tongue. Thank you guys for doing that! Also, I realize I'm rambling, but it's so awesome to think that my readers are from around the world and speak more than one language. With that said, I actually have a favor to ask. For the new story that I'm going to post up soon (i keep saying that, I realized) I'm actually going to have a character who is fluent in many language. For the sake of being accurate and not offending people with the malfunctions google translator will provide for me, it would be awesome if you guys were willing to help out. I'm actually bilingual myself. So I have two languages down but I need a few more. So, reasons why you should help! 1. It would give you a chance to show off a language you are proud to be fluent in. 2. You will be mentioned in my Author's Note, so I WILL credit you, dont worry. 3. You will be helping me to make this story awesome =]. So, if you are interested, just send me a message telling me what other language you speak and that you're interested. All you would be doing is translating some phrases for me. Nothing big, dont worry, lol. If you cant message me, you can leave it in a review. And if you don't want to help but still want to show off your language skills, you can post the language you speak in a review too, up to you, really lol. Be proud of what you know! Kudos to all of you that speak more than one language. And to those that don't, go out and learn another one! It's a great thing to know other languages, even if you think it would never help you in life. You never know. Thanks to all of you out there putting up with me and my crap. I love you guys and I'm proud to have you as readers. This A.N. has turned into an after school special and I apologize for that -_- loll here is chapter 24 in all it's one-week glory.

-x-x-x-

"And _that_ would be?" asked Sirius, eyeing the thing Lily had wrapped in a blanket.

"It's your baby!" beamed Lily.

"Are you sure? It's so - odd-looking," said Elizabeth, cocking her head to the side and staring at it.

"It gets that from _your_ side of the family, said Sirius.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Sirius, it's a bag of flour!" said Elizabeth, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, the mother makes a point," said Sirius. "I don't think at any point, we involved a sack of flour while we shagged so - how is it that our baby came out looking like this?"

"It's a fake baby," said Lily, rolling her eyes. "Muggles use a technique of giving students a sack of flour to take care of as if it were a baby. It's to teach them why they shouldn t have sex or whatever when they're so young, because it could lead to a baby."

"I think we're a bit late on that lecture," snorted Sirius.

"It's also supposed to teach you how to be a responsible parent!" said Lily. "Something the two of you should learn before you become one."

"I don't see how a sack of flour compares to a baby," said Elizabeth, narrowing her eyes at the bag.

"Well!" said Lily, holding it up for them to see. "I've enchanted it to act like a baby!"

The sack of flour suddenly started to wail at the top of its lungs.

"What in heaven's sake is that noise!" yelled Sirius, covering his ears.

"Yes, well I haven't really gotten it to sound - human - yet, but it's almost there," said Lily, sheepishly.

"Lily, as much as I love the thought of having a flour baby, I don't think we can-"

"We'll do it," said Elizabeth, cutting Sirius off.

"What?" said Sirius.

"Sirius, this baby is going to come out soon and we'll need all the practice we can get," Elizabeth pointed out.

"But it's - a bag of flour!" said Sirius.

"Well, for this week it's the newest part of the family," said Elizabeth, carrying the flour. "Now, let's go feed it."

"Good idea," said Sirius, sarcastically. "Hey, Lily, what do sacks of flour eat?"

-x-x-x-

"Who's a good little sack of flour, you are. Yes you are!" cooed Elizabeth as she changed it's diaper.

"You realize it cant hear you right?" asked Sirius. "Please, assure me that the mother birthing my child doesn't need to be sent to a loony bin."

Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth threw out the dirty diaper.

"It wouldn't kill you to play along, Sirius," she said. "This _is_ our child."

"_Fake_ child," he corrected.

"Fake or not, we're the only thing it's got and we need to care for it," she said, putting baby powder on it.

"That's just wrong," said Sirius, staring at the scene.

"Well if you think you can do a better job!" she said, placing the baby in his arms.

-x-x-x-

"And that's how I got stuck with - this," said Sirius, staring down at the sack.

"I think it's staring at me," said James, eyeing the sack of flour like it was about to attack him.

"It doesn't have eyes," said Sirius. "How could it possibly stare at you."

"It doesn't _need_ eyes," said James. "With an evil mind like _that_ - you can _sense_ it staring at you."

"Did your mother drop you as a child?" asked Sirius.

"Yes actually, why do you ask?" said James, smiling at him.

Sirius was hesitated speaking before he turned back to the flour.

"Look this is the only way Elizabeth is going to trust me with the baby, so we can't mess up," said Sirius.

"Yes, we'll be absolutely responsible!" said James. "We'll care for it as if it were our own! Giving it our utmost love and devotion!"

-x-x-x-

"This is dull," said Sirius, as the two of them sat and stared at the sack of flour.

"It doesn't even do any tricks," complained James.

"It's not a dog, Prongs," corrected Sirius.

"Right," sighed James.

After another moment of staring, James suddenly turned to face Sirius.

"Hey, Pads, what do you say we play a little game of Quidditch," said James, grinning.

"You've got that look on your face," said Sirius. "I don't very much like it - but you've intrigued me."

"Well," started James. "Instead of using a Quaffle-"

James picked up the sack of flour.

"-we use this!" he finished.

"I don t know, James," shrugged Sirius. "That doesn't sound like something you do with your baby."

"Oh, you're right," said James. "I mean - it wouldn't be that fun anyway."

There was a moment of silence where the two stared at the sack of flour.

"What kind of father would I be if I didn't play with my kid!" said Sirius, grabbing the bag, while James grabbed their brooms.

"I call going first!" yelled James.

-x-x-x-

"You killed - the baby," said Sirius, holding the remains of the sack of flour.

"I didn't mean it," said James, running a hand through his hair.

"You killed the baby!" repeated Sirius, in shock.

"How could I have known it wouldn't survive the 30 foot fall!" yelled James.

"You're kidding me, right?" asked Sirius, turning to face his friend.

"It doesn't look that bad!" said James.

"Oh, Elizabeth," groaned Sirius. "She's never going to trust me now!"

"Any chance she wouldn't notice?" asked James.

"I think she'll see the giant gash with the white crap pouring out!" said Sirius.

"Dear God, it's flour blood!" yelled James.

"James, we have a problem," said Sirius. "I don't think Elizabeth will let me near the baby when she sees this."

-x-x-x-

I know I know! It's too short! Aahh! I blame school. Who's with me! =]


	25. I Didn't Mean to Break My Baby

I Didn't Mean to Break My Baby

by

XxTheLadyInRedxX

A.N. Alright, sorry for the long wait! It's been a hectic week Nevertheless, I found time to finish this up! I don't have much to say in this note because I am still currently working on the new story, so I will update you guys in the next one. I just thought I'd give you guys something to read. But yeah, here it is. And oh, today I found out that it's International Women's Day, so here's to us all! lol Here's chapter 25, let me know what you guys think..

-x-x-x-

"Okay, we can fix this!" said James. "We just need-"

"A time machine?" yelled Sirius, furiously.

"There's no need to get all huffy about it," said James.

"James, I'm holding two halves of my baby!" said Sirius.

-x-x-x-

"Oh, Elizabeth look!" said Lily as she stared out the window. "Sirius and James are playing with the baby."

"What?" asked Elizabeth, joining her friend. "Wow, he's really stepping up to the plate."

"They're so adorable," said Lily. "Sirius is really good with that sack of flour."

"He is, isn't he?" said Elizabeth, smiling. "He almost looks - concerned for it."

-x-x-x-

"Alright, alright, I get it! We messed up-"

"We?" yelled Sirius.

"-BUT we can fix it with some plaster," said James loudly.

"Plaster?" asked Sirius. "You want me to fix my baby with plaster?"

"Would you rather be known as the baby slayer amongst all the other sacks of flour!" James pointed out.

"You scoop up its insides, I'll go into the kitchen and search for something to put it back together," said Sirius.

"You got it boss," nodded James.

-x-x-x-

"Now, I know you're here somewhere," said Sirius as he slammed one of the drawers shut. "I just need to find you before-"

"Sirius?"

"Elizabeth! Ah, there you are," said Sirius, slamming another drawer shut and standing in front of it. "Hello!"

"Look, Sirius, I wanted to talk to you about this sack of flour business," said Elizabeth.

"Oh, yeah?" asked Sirius, searching the room for tape.

"Yeah," said Elizabeth. "I just wanted to thank you for going along with it and trying this out with me. I mean, at first I thought you weren't going to be able to do it - but now that I see how responsible you'e been, I cant help but to feel a bit guilty."

Elizabeth bit her lip and looked away.

"Guilty?" said Sirius, his eyes searching the room. "What for?"

"Well," said Elizabeth. "For doubting you. I suppose I was being a bit hasty when I called you childish and immature. Now I know that you're actually really good at parenting. I guess what I m trying to say is - I'm sorry."

"Oh, Merlin," mumbled Sirius to himself.

"I misjudged you, Sirius, and for that I am truly sorry," she said. "Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

"You don't need to do that," said Sirius. "After all, all I needed was to hear you tell me that you think I ll be a great dad."

"And I do, I really do!" beamed Elizabeth. "Especially with the way you were handling the sack of flour! You seemed inseparable from it. Nothing could tear you apart."

Sirius cringed at the word.

"Yes," tearing, nodded Sirius, trying to slowly creep to the door.

"You're an amazing guy, Sirius," said Elizabeth, smiling up at him.

"Right," said Sirius. "Look, Elizabeth, there's something you should-"

"Hey, Pads, I tried my best but I think it's just keen on being anorexic," said James, walking in holding the sack of flour.

"What in Merlin's name is-"

"Now, look Elizabeth, I can explain!" said Sirius.

"Explain?" yelled Elizabeth, grabbing the sack of flour out of James hand. "You tore our baby in half!"

"I was going to plaster it back together!" said Sirius.

"Is that so? In that case I feel much better about all this!" said Elizabeth. "So, if you break our actually baby, you're just going to plaster it back together?"

"Oh, honestly, Elizabeth, it's not as if this thing is real!" said Sirius. "You know I wouldn't do that to an actual baby."

"To hell you wont!" said Elizabeth, pulling out her wand.

She tapped it against the sack of flour and muttered something under her breath. The sack suddenly put itself back together and looked brand new.

"Oh, magic," said James, smacking his forehead.

Out of anger, Elizabeth placed the sack of flour on the flour and turned to face Sirius, her wand pointing at him.

"I was right about you, Sirius," she said, shaking her head in anger. "You're still a childish and immature boy that can barely take care of himself. How are you going to take care of another human being!"

"Okay, watch where you point that thing," cautioned Sirius, throwing his hands up and eyeing her wand.

"I cant believe you! To think I actually believed that you were responsible. That I believed you were capable of looking after a sack of flour. A sack of flour, Sirius! It's not the hardest of tasks! It's not as if it can grow legs and crawl away!" she yelled.

"Elizabeth," said Sirius.

"What, Sirius, what!" she said.

"Where's the baby?" he asked.

"What?" she asked, perplexed.

James, Elizabeth, and Sirius turned to stare at the flour where the baby had been moments ago.

"I just - I just put it there for a second to-"

"You lost our baby," sighed Sirius, putting a hand to his forehead. "This child isnt going to survive past birth."

"I did not! I just - I misplaced it," she said, searching the room. "It couldn't have gone far, it's a sack of flour for Merlin's sake!"

"Alright, we'll split up," said Sirius. "Elizabeth, you check the living room. James, check the bathroom. I'll check the bedrooms. Let's go, we have a sack of flour to find!"

-x-x-x-

"This is unbelievable," said Elizabeth, plopping down on the couch. "How could a sack of flour just disappear."

"Alright, you guys, it's not in the freezer either," called James from the kitchen, a bowl of ice cream in his hand. "I should check if it's in this ice cream just in case!"

"Don't worry, Elizabeth, we'll find it," encouraged Sirius. "It's not a big deal, it's just a sack of flour."

"No, it's not, Sirius," she said, putting her head in her hands. "That's just it."

"Are you implying that you're a quarter flour?" he said.

"That sack of flour represented something much bigger than what it actually was," she said. "It represented our actual baby. We cant even take care of a sack of flour, how are we going to raise the actual thing."

"Oh, Elizabeth," he said, sitting down next to her.

"I'm going to be a terrible mother," cried Elizabeth.

"No, you're not, you're going to be brilliant," said Sirius, squeezing her hand.

"Oh stop it, Sirius, just stop it," said Elizabeth. "You know better than I do that we're going to fail as parents."

"What?" asked Sirius, staring at her confused.

"You and I dont know a thing about raising a child," she said.

"Maybe not a child," said Sirius, glancing at the kitchen in time to watch James cover his entire face in ice cream. "But we've definitely had practice."

"I just, I don't know how to take care of a baby," she said. "What if I don't love my own child, Sirius?"

"How could you not!" said Sirius. "With my hair and your eyes, this kids coming out a stallion!"

"Sirius," said Elizabeth, shaking her head.

"Look, Elizabeth, it'll going to be different when you know it's actually yours. When you hold that baby in your arms for the first time, you'll know exactly what to do. Because it'll be _your_ baby."

"You think so?" she said.

Sirius smiled down at her, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Did anyone lose a sack of flour?" called Lily as she walked into the room.

"Oh, thank Merlin," said Elizabeth as she stood up to hold the sack of flour and clutch it to her chest. "Don't you scare me like that ever again!"

"I don't know how it got in the front yard," said Lily, looking at it curiously. "Does it seem - thinner?"

-x-x-x-

_Watching Elizabeth from the corner of his eye, Sirius let out a loud sigh. When he realized that Elizabeth didn't react, he let out a louder one._

_"Are you done with that?" she said, turning to look at him._

_"I'm bored," he groaned._

_"Well what do you want me to do about it!" she said._

_"I don't know," he shrugged mischievously. "We're in my flat - all alone - with nothing to do?" Sirius waggled his eyebrows, causing Elizabeth to stuff one of the pillows in his face._

_"Honestly," she said, giggling as she stood up. "You're acting like a hormonal teenager!" _

_"I **am** a hormonal teenager," he said, grabbing her by the hand. "Come on!" _

_"You're unbelievable," she said. "You can't get your mind off of sex for five minutes, can you?" _

_"I can," said Sirius. "But it might be hazardous to my health." _

_"I bet it would be far more satisfying if you wait," she said._

_"But I **have** waited," he groaned. "If I wait any longer I might self combust!" _

_"James has been waiting for Lily for years!" she argued._

_"James also stole Lily's chap stick so that he could indirectly kiss her, but I m not doing that either!" he said. _

_"Why!" she said._

_"Because he's off his rocker!" he said._

_"That;s not what I meant!" she said, sighing in frustration. "Look, I just think we should wait - ok?" _

_Sighing, Sirius nodded and ran a hand through his hair._

_"Alright, fine," he said._

_"Really?" she asked._

_"Yeah," he said, nodding. "When you feel like we're ready." _

_"Thanks, Sirius," she said. _

_Sirius sighed and sat down on the couch._

_"Well, we don't need to completely rule everything out," she said, a twinkle in her eyes._

_"Oh?" he asked._

_"There's some other stuff we can still do," she said with a flirtatious grin._

_FIVE MINUTES LATER _

_"Do you have any five's?" she asked._

_"Go fish," said Sirius, glaring at his cards._

-x-x-x-

"I've never been so happy to go back to Hogwarts," said James, lugging his trunk down the train.

"You say that every time we get on the train," said Remus, rolling his eyes.

"Well this time I mean it!" he said. "I'll be happy if I never see a sack of flour in my life again!"

"Ditto," said Sirius.

"Ditto," agreed Elizabeth.

"I'll pretend that was a thank you!" piped in Lily as the six of them squeezed into a compartment.

"So have you guys decided what to do about the baby and school?" asked Remus as they sat down.

"Yeah," nodded Elizabeth, turning to look at Sirius. "We're going to tell Dumbledore."

-x-x-x-

A.N. Review pleaseee


	26. I Heard It Through the Grape Vine

I Heard It Through the Grapevine

by

XxTheLadyInRedxX

A.N. Hey guys sorry I havent uploaded anything recently. The site's being going nuts! But I found a way to make it work, so I thought I'd quickly post this before it gets angry with me again. Once again, I havent really figured anything out for the other story I'm writing, but thank you for Nina for offering help. I'll let you guys know what happens with that. Here's chapter 26, hope you enoy.

-x-x-x-

_"I have to admit, Black," she said. "This isn't the **worst** first date I've been on."_

_"I think I'll take that as a compliment," he grinned._

_"It's the only one you're getting tonight," she said._

_"Don't be so sure," he said, giving her a mischievous smile._

_She rolled her eyes and turned her head to look around at her surroundings._

_"The Shrieking Shack?" she asked. "Very romantic."_

_Sirius gave out a laugh._

_"This wasn't part of the plan," he said, turning around to look at the road they had just taken. "I must have gotten distracted and took the wrong road."_

_"They say this place is haunted," said Elizabeth, staring at the shack._

_"Oh really?" asked Sirius, smiling for a different reason than Elizabeth thought._

_"Yeah," she nodded, giving him a teasing smile. "You scared?"_

_"Terrified," he said, staring into her eyes._

_Her smile began to fade as she watched him position his body to face her. He was standing so close to her, she could almost feel his heart beat against her. She squinted as the wind started to blow their way and a shiver ran down her spine._

_"Are you cold?" he whispered._

_She couldn't answer. All she did was nod._

_"Do you want my jacket?" he asked._

_"No," she said, almost immediately._

_This wasn't going to happen. She wasn't going to fall for his charm. She was better than that. Stronger than that. Respected herself more than that._

_But as his fathomless grey eyes stared down at her blue ones, she felt her knees buckle and nearly send her to the ground._

_She wasn't going to let him win._

_"Elizabeth?" he whispered._

_"Mhm," she said, because it was all she could say without caving in._

_He placed his hand below her chin and stroked her cheek with his thumb._

_"I really want to kiss you right now," he said._

_Her lip quivered as she mentally smacked herself in the face. She couldn't believe she was going to let him win._

_"What's stopping you," she whispered._

_"I don't want to hurt you," he said, a crease forming in the middle of his brows._

_"What?" she asked, taken aback._

_"I want you to trust me," he whispered._

_She was quiet for a moment, searching his eyes for an answer._

_"I," she whispered, feeling her guard break down. "I do trust you."_

_"So trust me when I say that I would never do anything to hurt you," he said._

_"Alright," she nodded, still confused._

_"I cant help but feel that, one way or another, I ll end up hurting you," he said._

_"What-"_

_"I've hurt every girl I've ever gone out with," he said. "Girls I've snogged, girls I've had relationships with, strangers who happen to catch my eye-"_

_"Sirius," she said. "What are you getting at?"_

_"If we do this and it doesn't end well," he whispered, after a moment of silence. "I would never be able to forgive myself for what I would put you through."_

_Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She felt speechless, like someone had knocked the breath out of her. Were her ears deceiving her? Or was Sirius Black actually trying to be sensitive?_  
_Giving her cheek a last stroke, Sirius slowly pulled away and started walking back. Elizabeth mentally kicked herself as she closed her eyes and let out a sigh._

_"And that's it then?" she yelled after him._

_"I guess so," he said._

_"And I suppose I don't have a say in the matter?" she said._

_"I-"_

_Sirius was perplexed as he watched her walk toward him. Putting her hands around his face, Elizabeth stood on her tiptoes and kissed him straight on the lips._

_"I think I can handle myself," she said._

-x-x-x-

"How do you tell Dumbledore you had sex in his school?" asked Sirius as the two of them stood in front of the staircase leading to his office.

"Unprotected sex," Elizabeth said quietly.

"Unprotected sex that led to a baby," said Sirius.

Sirius paused for a moment and panicked.

"I can't do this," said Sirius, turning to run away.

"What?" said Elizabeth confused, as she grabbed part of his shirt. "You don't expect me to do this alone, do you?"

"Alright, I'll take you up on that offer," he nodded.

"Sirius," she hissed. "I'm not facing him myself!'

"Well I cant look into those twinkly eyes and tell him all the dirty details!" said Sirius.

"Ew! Sirius! We don't have to _describe_ it to him," she said, giving him a look.

"What if he expels us?" he said, frantically.

"Didn't Remus talk to you about this?" she said. "He's not going to expel us."

"What if he punishes us?" he said. "I think having this baby is punishment enough, I cant take anymore!"

"Oh, yes, I'm sure it's going to hurt _you_ so much when it comes out of _me_!" she said.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment and sighed as they turned back to the staircase.

"Why cant we do this?" he asked.

"Cuz we don't want him to know how much we've disappointed him," she said.

"Oh yeah," said Sirius.

A moment of silence passed between them.

"What do you think he'll do?" she asked.

"Stare at us till we explode?" he suggested.

"How's that even possible?" she asked.

"I don t know, it's Dumbledore," he said. "He can make pigs fly."

"Funny," she said.

"No, I'm serious," said Sirius, turning to her. "I've seen it! They were all wings and everything flying across the sky like-"

"Alright, alright," said Elizabeth. "Enough pig talk. We need to get into that office."

"Right," said Sirius, nodding his head.

"Black, Walker?"

The two turned around to see Professor McGonagall.

"What are you two doing?" she asked.

"We just wanted to talk to Professor Dumbledore," said Elizabeth.

"Professor Dumbledore?" she asked curiously. "Well he's not here today. He had to visit an old friend in Bulgaria."

"What!" said Sirius, causing Professor McGonagall to give him an odd like. "-a nice thing to do! That Dumbledore, always visiting friends."

"Yes, well," she said, as she looked at Sirius, almost questioning his sanity. "You two better be off to class."

-x-x-x-

"It's a sign!" said Sirius. "There cant be any other explanation!"

"You're being ridiculous," she said, shaking her head.

"_You're_ ridiculous! he mumbled back.

"Smooth," she said, rolling her eyes. "We'll just wait till he gets back. No big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal," said Sirius. "What if we're meant to keep this to ourselves."

"And what if we're not," said Elizabeth, turning to look at him in the eyes. "We cant keep this a secret anymore, Sirius."

Sirius watched as she turned and started to walk away. And suddenly the though lurked in his head. The thought that had been lurking for weeks. And suddenly, out of all the anger, it really wanted to come out.

"I guess you pick and choose which secrets you want to keep to yourself, dont you," he said.

Elizabeth froze as the words hit her like a thousand knives.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Forget it," he said, walking past her. "Obviously it doesn't matter much."

-x-x-x-

"Did you tell Sirius?" Elizabeth blurted out as she walking into her dorm room.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lily, perplexed.

"Did you tell Sirius that I still had feelings for him?" she said, raising her voice.

"Elizabeth, calm down-"

"Did you!" she said more aggressively.

"Of course I didn't!" said Lily. "Have you lost your mind!"

Elizabeth sighed and fell onto the bed next to Lily.

"What happened?" Lily asked tentatively.

"He just - he said something - and I thought that's what he was referring to, but now I don't know," Elizabeth groaned.

"What did he say?" asked Lily.

"He said I pick and choose what secrets I want to keep to myself," she said.

"That's odd," said Lily.

"Yeah, I know," said Elizabeth. "But, obviously, if you didn't tell him, there's no way that he knows. You didn't tell anyone else did you?"

"No, I swore I wouldn't," said Lily.

"I know," said Elizabeth, guiltily. "I feel like such an arse for accusing you. It's just - I don t know how else he could've known. Its not like there was anyone else in the room."

-x-x-x-

_A FEW WEEKS EARLIER_

_"That whole bit about you not wanting to get back together with Elizabeth," said James. "You know that's not true."_

_"Yes, I do, James," said Sirius. "I meant what I said."_

_"No, you didn't-"_

_"Yes," said Sirius, aggressively. "I did."_

_James stared at him quietly as his friend ran a hand through his hair._

_"Elizabeth doesn't want to get back together," he said. "And I cant change that."_

_"You're the only one who **can** change-"_

_"No, James, I cant," said Sirius. "And I don't want to. Elizabeth and I will never work. There's no use dwelling on the past. It's over."_

_James shook his head at his friend._

_"Now just drop it," said Sirius._

_"Fine," said James. "I'm going to get a glass of water, do you want one?"_

_"No, I'm fine," said Sirius._

_James nodded his head and exited the room. Walking towards Elizabeth's room, he was focused on what he needed to do: Convince Elizabeth that she was making a mistake. As he reached the door, James took a deep breath and was about to knock on the door when-_

_"Look Lily it's better this way, just trust me," said Elizabeth s muffled voice from behind the door._

_James narrowed his eyes and put an ear closer to the door._

_"You did it on purpose didn't you?" he heard Lily say._

_"What?" James whispered to himself._

_"What?" asked Elizabeth echoed from behind the room._

_"You told him all those things - all those things about you not wanting to get back together - you told him on purpose on purpose," he heard Lily say. "You want him to give up."_

_James gasped._

_"That's ridiculous," he heard Elizabeth retort._

_"You want Sirius to move on, don't you?" he heard Lily say. "And the only way to do that would be to crush all his hopes."_

_"Lily-"_

_"Admit it," he heard Lily cut her off._

_"Lily-"_

_"Admit it-"_

_"Okay!" he heard Elizabeth say as the sound of a shirt being thrown to the floor caught James ear. He was getting really good at that. "Okay, I did it on purpose. I said all those things on purpose. I crushed his hopes on purpose! There, are you happy?"_

_James let out another gasp as he stared angrily at the door._

_"But why, Elizabeth?" he heard Lily say. "Why would you do that? Why would you care if-"_

_"Yes?" James whispered to himself, wishing he could see what was happening._

_"Unless you're still in love with him," he heard Lily say._

_James jaw dropped as he clutched the frame of the door for support._

_"You're still in love Sirius, aren't you?" he heard Lily say._

_"Yes," he heard Elizabeth whisper after a moment of silence._

_James eyes widened with surprise as he backed away from the door and pointed at it as if to say 'I WAS RIGHT!'_

_"When did you start having feelings again?" asked Lily quietly._

_But James never heard the rest of it as he ran down the hall as fast as he could, slamming a door open and running in with flailing arms._

_"Elizabeth is still in love with you!"_

_-x-x-x-_

A.N. Leave a review, it makes me want to update faster =]


	27. It Feels Better To Let Go

**It Feels Better To Let Go**

by

XxTheLadyInRedxX

-x-x-x-

_A FEW WEEKS EARLIER con't_

_"James, I told you to drop it-" _

_"No, Sirius," James looked directly into Sirius's eyes. "This time I'm sure." _

_Sirius paused to throw the shirt he was holding into his trunk, before he turned his full attention to James and sighed._

_"Alright, explain," he said, to which James began to relive the past five minutes he had spent on the other side of the door. "And she admitted it." _

_"She lied to me?" Sirius thought aloud, a look of hurt passing across his face._

_"That's not the point, Pads," said James, shaking his head. "This means that you two can be together now. She feels the same way." _

_"Oh yeah," asked Sirius, the look of hurt turning into anger. "She feels the same way. But it seems like I'm the only one who's willing to admit it."_

_"Sirius, don't-" _

_"No, James," Sirius raised a hand that silenced James. "Look, we tried doing this once before. And being with Elizabeth changed me. I actually opened my heart up to someone and in return she tore it right out of my chest." _

_Sirius looked away from his friend as he grabbed another shirt._

_"This whole love thing doesn't work for me, James. It never has," he continued. "It didn't work with my family and it's not going to work with a girl-"_

_"How do you know that-" _

_"Because she's scared of getting hurt! She's scared of ever letting someone in and I was fine with that," Sirius yelled. "But **she** wasn't. She couldn't handle it and she shut it down. I can't force her to love me." _

_"But she **does** love you, Sirius," James pleaded, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. _

_"If she loved me, she'd be the one in my room telling me about it," said Sirius._

-x-x-x-

The library seemed quieter than usual. Elizabeth stroked her cheek with the end of her quill as she tried to focus on her current task: another Potions essay. It always seemed as though Slughorn would shoot her a smirking look before assigning them. Sighing, Elizabeth closed her eyes to try to concentrate on the elixirs she was writing about. _'Not the only secret you're keeping, though, isn t it. Isn t it? Isn t it? Isn t it?_ Elizabeth's eyes shot open as she stared at the lines she had scribbled on the paper. She hadn't realized how much Sirius's words had affected her until she had time to let them sink in.  
"I _don't_ keep secrets," she mumbled angrily to herself, getting strange looks from the third year seated on a chair a few feet away from her. She rolled her eyes as she threw her quill down to the table and sighed. There was no way she was going to be able to finish it now.

"Maybe I should take a walk," she whispered to herself.

"Is that a new thing you're trying out? Talking to yourself?"

Elizabeth's heart dropped as she turned to face the man standing behind her.

"Is this a new thing _you're_ trying out? Talking to me?" she said, a hint of anger in her voice.

-x-x-x-

"All I'm saying is that you can't just say things like that to the mother of your unborn child," reasoned James as the two of them walked down the hallway. "She's already emotional as it is."

"Aren't you supposed to be my best mate?" asked Sirius. "Who's side are you on?"

"Yours! And the only way for you to be happy again is being with Elizabeth," James assured.

"I was completely fine going from girl to girl before Elizabeth," said Sirius. "That's what will make me happy."

"A random hookup?" said James. "Pads, I thought you had matured from this."

"This coming from the guy who hexed all of Lily's boyfriends before she agreed to date him," said Sirius.

"That's besides the point!" said James, obviously wanting to shrug away from the topic. "You were happiest when you had just one girl, Sirius."

"And saddest when she left," he countered. "I don't want the happiest. I just want something passable. If Elizabeth doesn't want to be with me, I'm not going to wait around for her to change my mind."

"Just give her some times, Pads," urged James. "She'll come around." Watching Sirius shake his head, James added, "Give her a week! A day! Just please."

-x-x-x-

"That's a bit cold don't you think, El?"

"Don't call me that," she said, furiously. "What do you want, Riley?"

The boy sighed as he put his hands in his pockets.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," he said sheepishly.

"I'm doing just fine, thank you," she said, putting away her parchment and ink.

"I heard about your dad, Elizabeth," he said quietly, causing her to stop what she was doing and stare at the table. "I'm really sorry."

She was quiet before she collected herself and continued to put her things away.

"Me too," she whispered.

"El, will you please look at me?" he pleaded.

Elizabeth turned around to stare at her ex, watching as he stared at her with melancholy eyes.

"Why are you really here," she whispered, trying to cover the pain in her voice.

"I missed you," he said, looking her in the eyes.

"Oh come off it, Riley," she said, glaring at her. "Don't act like you're doing a favor for the girl who just lost her dad!"

"No, no!" Riley raised his hands as if to try to calm her down. "It's not like that. I just - I-"

"What? Do you expect me to believe that you miraculously decided to start trusting me again?" she tried to keep her voice calm but was failing horribly.

"When I heard your dad died, I realized something," he blurted, causing her to raise an eyebrow. "Life is too short to live it fighting with the ones you love. I m sick of fighting, El. I want to be together. I promise, this time, I'll trust in you and support whatever you want, anything you tell me."

She gave a stern look before locking his eyes in a stare.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

-x-x-x-

"Alright, alright," said Sirius. "If you want it that bad, I'll wait. Just stop whining about this. I miss the days where all you talked about what Lily."

James grinned as he swung an arm around his friend.

"You won t regret this, Pads," he said. "I promise!"

Sirius shook his head with a laugh as he pushed James away.

"This calls for some Pumpkin juice!" said James. "To the Great Hall?"

"I'll be right there, Prongs, I need to do something first," he said. "Where's Elizabeth?"

James grinned from ear to ear as he told Sirius to go to the library.

-x-x-x-

"Woah," Riley's eyes widened as he sat down in a chair. "Have to admit, I wasn't expecting that."

"I don't know why I told you that," said Elizabeth, cringing in the aftermath of her words. "I just - I was so mad at you and-"

"No, Elizabeth," he said, shaking his head. "I get it. I'm here for you and I will raise that child as if it were my-"

"What?" Elizabeth's shocked face stared down at the calm teenage boy. "That kid needs a father-"

"It _has_ a father," her eyebrows narrowed as the anger welled up inside her. "_Sirius_ is the father!"

"Come on, El," said Riley. "Do you really think Sirius is the best thing for that kid? I could do so much more for-"

"I don't care," she blurted out. "I'm not in love with you."

Riley raised his eyebrows as he took in the information.

"And you're in love with Sirius?" he was in such a calm state that it made Elizabeth want to smack him upside the head.

"That's not what I meant-"

"When are you going to stop fooling yourself," he said.

"What?" she wasn't sure whether she was taken aback by his words or the way he had said them so - caringly.

"You're still in love with him, Elizabeth. Even when we were going out," he explained. "You never stopped. I always felt like I had to compete with him for your attention."

"Sirius and I weren't speaking when the two of us were going out," she said perplexed.

"No," Riley shook his head. "But he was the only one in your thoughts."

"I -"

"Look, it's obvious that you're not over it," he said. "It was wrong of me to be asking you to take me back, I just - I didn't know what else to do."

"I'm sorry, Riley, she was surprised as to how much she meant it.

"Me too," he said. "Can we still be friends?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling. "I think that would be a good idea."

Riley grinned as he enveloped her in a hug, holding her as if she were something fragile. The hug of a friend.

But a few feet away stood a boy with dark hair and fathomless grey eyes who watched with fury as he felt the sting of betrayal.


	28. We're Not Like Them

We're Not Like Them

by

XxTheLadyInRedxX

A.N. For those of you who were asking, yes, James and Lily are together at this point. In the flashbacks, they are not together.

-x-x-x-

"Hi Sirius," a girl approached Sirius, running a hand through her hair as she tried to seduce him with her eyes.

He glanced at her before continuing in his angry stomp-walk to the Great Hall.

"Are you alright?"

He didn't know if it was the question itself or the idea that he felt like he'd explode at any given moment, but he froze in his spot and slowly turned to stare at the girl. Giving her a quick scan, Sirius gave her an evil smile before leaning a hand against the wall she stood next to.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name," he said with a flash of white teeth.

"Victoria," the girl giggled as she stared at him.

-x-x-x-

"Sirius should have been here by now," said James, sipping at his pumpkin juice.

"You don't suppose he got lost, did you?" Remus rolled his eyes as he buried his face in a book.

"Why must you always hold that against me!" James yelled, shaking his head. "What if something happened with Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, maybe she killed him," Remus mumbled sarcastically.

"Ha ha," said James, looking down at his pumpkin juice. "That would be ridiculous."

After a few moments of thinking, James eyes widened and he stood up.

"I should check up on them!" he said before running out of the Great Hall, leaving Remus to bang his head on the table.

Running down the halls, James almost missed a couple snogging in one of the corners of a small corridor. Just as he past it, James paused, slowly walked backwards, and turned his head to stare at them. Squinting his eyes, James gave out a gasp as he realized his best mate was snogging what appeared to be a very busty Hufflepuff.

"Sirius!" he lectured as he walked towards them.

Sirius groaned as he looked past the girl to see a very angry James glaring at him. Victoria, who wasn t bothered by an audience, continued to kiss Sirius s neck.

"James, I m a bit busy at the moment," said Sirius, motioning at the girl with his eyes.

"How could you! After you promised you were going to fix things with Elizabeth!" said James.

"I tried!" said Sirius. "But she s off jumping into the arms of her ex."

"Riley?" asked James, perplexed. "That s ridiculous."

"Look, James. It s better this way," said Sirius. "I can go back to shagging every girl at school and breaking their hearts one by one."

Victoria s head popped up as the words sunk in.

"What?" she asked, innocently.

"Everyone but you, of course," Sirius assured.

The girl smiled at him before continuing to kiss his neck. Sirius looked at James and shook his head at the very thought.

"But what about Elizabeth-"

"What about her?" said Sirius, coldly. "I don t care about Elizabeth anymore. I don t care if she s with Riley. I don t care if they want to start a bloody family together. And I sure as hell don t care how she feels about me - because I don t feel the same way."

"Sirius-"

"Sirius?"

Sirius, James and Victoria turned to see a very confused Elizabeth staring at them.

"Oh no," whispered James.

"What are you doing?" she asked, staring at Victoria.

"I m just snogging my new girlfriend," he said, pulling Victoria closer. "Shouldn t you be off with your boyfriend, Walker?"

Elizabeth stared at Sirius for a few moments before having the ability to pull away and run down the hall.

"Elizabeth-" James called, turning to face Sirius. "Well done, Pads."

Shaking his head, James ran after Elizabeth.

"Sirius?" Sirius turned to look at Victoria, who was smiling up at him.

"Shall we?" she said, biting her lip.

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth grew angry at the tears burning up her eyes.

"I will not cry, I will not cry," she whispered to herself as she ran outside, taking in a deep breath of the night air. "I will not cry."

Closing her eyes, her mouth scrunched up as she felt the tears slowly make it down her face. Shaking with sobs, Elizabeth sat on one of the benches and watched the moon as she let the tears flow out.

"Elizabeth?"

"I m fine, James," she assured, not bothering to wipe away any tears. "It s just the pregnancy - it s got me so emotional."

"Elizabeth, I know how you feel-"

"James," she interrupted him, turning to look at him with reddened eyes. "Really, I m fine. This is what I wanted remember? I got just what I wanted."

She gave a watery smile and turned her head away so that James wouldn t see more tears forming.

"It doesn t seem that way," said James, sadly.

"Well it is," she said, shrugging and trying to hold in the sobs. "I m fine, really. I just want to be alone to get some air."

"Elizabeth-"

"Please?" she begged, staring at him with big blue eyes.

James nodded hesitantly before turning and walking back inside the castle.

Hearing the door close, Elizabeth continued to stare at the moon, a giant orb in the dark night sky. How she wished she could be up there with it. No worries. No responsibilities. No pain.

Feeling the tears stop, Elizabeth stood up from the bench and continued to walk further out onto the Grounds. She took slow breaths as she tried to hear the crunching sound the grass made as she stepped on it. She felt the way the gentle breeze caressed her face and stung her eyes that were still wet with tears. She watched as the trees swayed to the sound of the wind. She closed her eyes and took a long breath. It was only until she felt someone in her presence that she let out the breath and sighed.

"James, I told you I was-" turning around, Elizabeth caught her breath as she saw Sirius standing a few feet away. "Shouldn t you be snogging your new girlfriend?"

"You have no right to be mad at me right now," he said.

"We re having a baby together, Sirius," she said. "It would help if you didn t create another one before this one comes out."

"You are unbelievable," he said shaking his head. "You told me you didn t love me. You told me to move on, and I have!"

"I didn t mean with a tramp like Victoria!" she yelled.

"Oh, come on!" he yelled. "As if you would have been ok if it were some innocent prude."

"What s that supposed to mean," her eyes glowed with rage.

"It means you just want me to be alone and suffer. I cant have you but I cant have anyone else either," he said.

"That s not true," she said, shaking her head. "I don t care-"

"You do care, Lizzy!" he yelled. "Why is it so hard for you to admit that!"

"Because, it s not true!" she yelled back, the tears refilling her eyes. "I don t care about you, Sirius!"

"You know I know you better than that," he said, feeling offended.

Elizabeth turned to walk away, but he caught her wrist and turned her towards him. Holding onto both of her wrists, Sirius stared down at her with anger in his eyes.

"You ve been saying the same excuse for the past two weeks, Elizabeth. When are you going to realize that I don t buy it-"

"Don t you dare say that!" she said, angrily. "Don t you dare act like you know me better than anyone-"

"But I do! I know you better than you know yourself! And I sure as hell know when you re lying to me!" he yelled back.

"Lying to you? Oh, I m sorry. For a minute, I forgot that the world only revolved around Sirius Black!" she shouted.

"Do you hear yourself?" he yelled, offended. "But of course you do. This is typical Elizabeth. Always running away from her problems. Always lashing out at the people who care about her the most. You re really getting good at it, too, Lizzy. But I guess that s because of all the practice you had-"

"Shut up!" she yelled at him. "Just stop it!"

But he only tugged harder at her wrists.

"Stop what? The truth? The reality about how you do this every single time I try to come close to you!" he yelled.

"I don t want you close to me!" she yelled.

"Why?" he yelled.

"Because I don t want to hurt you!" she yelled.

Sirius quieted down, trying to steady his breathing.

"And why is that," he said, quietly.

"No," she whispered, trying to pull away from him.

"Why don t you want to hurt me, Elizabeth!" he said.

"Because -" Elizabeth sobbed as she felt a tear slide down to the corner of her mouth. "Because I love you. Alright? Is that what you want to hear? That I love you. That I never stopped loving you. That I have to wake up every morning and wrestle with my heart just to try to keep myself from falling into your arms."

"Why cant you just let this happen," he said, searching her eyes hopelessly.

"They loved each other Sirius," she cried, shaking her head. "She loved him. She loved him and she was the cause of his pain. And he never got over it and he s dead, Sirius. He s dead and she can t help feeling like it s her fault. She can t-"

"Who?" Sirius tried calming Elizabeth down, as her whole body shook with sobs.

"My mother!" Elizabeth cried, the tears blurring her vision. "She s - she s-"

"Oh, Elizabeth," Sirius pulled her close to his chest and wrapped his arms around her, trying to soothe her. "Elizabeth - you re not your mom. And we re not your parents. You cant think that way."

"I don t want to hurt you," she sobbed.

"Not being with you hurts me," he said, staring into her eyes. "Staying away from me - staying away from me is the worst solution."

"But-"

"Elizabeth," he said. "I cant picture myself being happy with anyone but you. And a room full of one night stands will never be able to fill the void that was in my heart when you left me."

"I don t know what to do," she whispered, staring up at him with teary eyes.

"Do me," he said with a grin.

Elizabeth gave out a sad laugh and smacked him against the soldier.

"There s that smile," he said, staring at her.

Elizabeth smiled up at him, but was startled as she felt something land on her nose.

"Is it raining?" she asked, confused.

Sirius looked up at the sky and laughed as it slowly began to drizzle.

"That s perfect," he said, as his wet hair stuck to his face.

The two of them laughed as they continued to get soaked.

"We should go inside," she yelled over the loud sound of the rain.

"Yeah," he said.

But as she began to walk away, Sirius brushed the wet hair out of his face. Almost suddenly, he pulled Elizabeth to him, crashing his lips against hers. He moved his hands to cup her face as she held onto him for dear life. Pushing strands of wet hair away from her face, he slightly pulled away and stared into her eyes, nearly an inch apart from her face.

"Lizzy, he said with a smile.

"Yes, Sirius."

"Don t tell James that he was right."


End file.
